The New Neighbor (An Elsanna story)
by Navman9494
Summary: Anna has just moved into her uncle Oaken's apartment complex, and she can't help but notice her downstairs neighbor. A blonde biker chick named Elsa. Anna feels something she's never felt before. What starts as a friendship will lead to so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Move in day

"Arendelle Oaks" Anna muttered to herself as she looked up at the apartment complex signage.

She had decided to move closer to her new job, a tour guide at Disneyland in Anaheim. Her parents had decided it was best for her to move closer to the park, as they resided in a small, heavily Norwegian neighborhood, just south of Los Angeles. They had moved to L.A. for her fathers job, a mechanical engineer, and her mother welcomed the closeness to the beach.

She had already met with her landlord, a large barrel chested man, who's beard resembled that of his Viking ancestors, by the name of Oaken. He was an old family friend, from Norway as well. A man of a jolly demeanor that never seemed to fade. Anna had referred to him as "Uncle Oaken" since childhood. Had she not known him to be the gentle giant he was, he would be a terrifying sight to see.

"Uncle Oakie, thank you so much for letting me stay here, I really must find some way to repay you." Anna said, staring upwards to the tall man.

"Nonsense my Anna, "its the least I can do. You are like a little daughter to me, ja'?" He chuckled, his large chest bounded up and down with his laughter.

"I shall help you with your bags, up to your new home, yes?"

"Thank you uncle" Anna said lovingly, "I really appreciate..."

"Nonsense!" Oaken said, grabbing Anna's bags out of her small white civic's trunk. "A white as the Norwegian snow" her father said when he gave it to her for her 16th birthday

"Having you carry all these bags all by your little self, it would take forever!"

He laughed to himself as he grabbed a bag in each hand and under each arm, weighting a total of (Anna could only assume) close to a hundred pounds. Yet he seemed un-phased by the weight.

He lead Anna through the parking lot, and past the pool that was situated in the center of the U shaped apartment complex. Up the stairs to the 2nd floor, and to the center of the U shaped building.

"This is you, apartment #34" Oaken said, setting down Anna's bags, containing all of her possessions.

"Your mother said you would leave your furniture at your home, so I furnished this one myself!" Oaken said proudly as he flourished open the apartment door.

"Oh my.." Anna gasped, as she stared into the apartment. The living room was large, and furnished with an L shaped sectional couch, and a long wooden coffee table. Small end tables on either side of the couch paired with tall lamps. There was an entertainment center which already had a large flat screen tv.

"Your mother said you loved movies and playing those game-videos, so I made sure I got you a television fitting for many nights to viewing!" Oaken said proudly, happy at his little niece's stunned silence.

"Oh uncle, it's perfect!" Anna screamed out as she flung her arms around his neck, having to jump to do so. He towered at least a foot and a half above her.

"Ah Anna you are happy, so I am happy!" He said hugging her tightly. 'Any tighter' she thought, 'and he'll snap me in half!'

"Yes uncle Oakie, very happy." She said with a wide loving smile.

"Well I shall let you get settled, yes? If you are in need of me, I shall be in the front office. And if you ever need me late night for anything, be sure you call me, or come to my apartment, apartment #1. My door is always open for my family." He said with a smile that seemed to never leave his face.

"Thank you again uncle, this place is amazing. I'll be sure to look around at all the rooms when I've unpacked"

Anna said, quite sheepishly, amazed at how lucky she was to have such a loving family.

"Ja, get settled and relax, you have had a long day packing, make yourself at home. I shall see you tomorrow, for lunch maybe? I know a good place for sandwiches." Oaken asked.

"That sounds wonderful" Anna said, "For tonight though, I think I'll order a pizza, seems traditional to have pizza the first night in a new home."

"Dat sounds good my Anna" Oaken said with a chuckle, "I shall leave you to your new home then! Goodnight little princess Anna"

"Goodnight uncle Oakie" she said as he closed the door behind him, and she heard his loud footsteps walk down the balcony walkway. Ever step he took was like thunder, his large body making the earth vibrate.

Anna looked around her new abode, stunned at how beautiful it all was. The walls were a coat of eggshell white, which complimented the light gray shag carpet throughout the entire apartment. The kitchen had brand new appliances, but it's cabinets looked to be handmade.

Oaken was a woodworker by trade back in Norway, and he still loved to spend is free time working with his hands any way he could. Carrying huge trees with his own back, how could he not be as large as he was!

Anna walked down the hallway to inspect the rest of her new home. The first door on her left was a small bathroom, with only a small sink and toilet, and a modest sized shower. Later down the hall on the right, was an office space which Oaken had already supplied with a large wooden desk. Handcarved with beautiful detail, small scenes of rabbits being chased by foxes and deer running through the woods. Oaken really put love into everything he made.

And at the end of the hall was the master bedroom. When Anna first stepped inside, her jaw dropped nearly to the floor.

In the center of the room sat a king size 4 post bed with sheer curtains flowing from its top all the way to the floor. Nightstands in either side, made from the same dark wood as the bed. Each of the 3 walls was decorated with a picture, Anna recognized them all. A fjord, rolling hills, and the city center of Olso.

Across from the bed was a long wooden dresser, with another vanity mirror atop it.

"Oaken must think I look at myself often." Anna chuckled to herself.

To the right was a small walk in closet. To huge, but plenty of room for Anna to hang the few dresses she owned, along with her work uniforms.

"Costumes, not uniforms, costumes" she reminded herself. At Disneyland, all workers, or "cast members", refer to their uniforms as "costumes".

Disneyland is one big show, Walt Disney used to say. And Anna was excited to be a part of the show.

Moving into the master bath, Anna flipped on the light switch. Her jaw, as if it hadn't already dropped enough, seemed to fall right through the floor.

The bathroom was painted a soft robins egg blue. A large sink and vanity mirror with lights all around sat to her right, and to her left was the toilet, and small basket already stocked with toilet paper.

But at the end of bathroom, straight ahead of Anna, as the largest bathtub she had ever seen. As large as a small hot tub she thought. As she peered inside, she noticed small nozzles and jets around the tub.

"It is a hot tub..." she whispered to herself, no able to believe what she was seeing.

She called Oaken immediately, unsure if this was really her home or that of a millionaire!

"Hallo, Anna, are you hurt?!" Oaken shouted into his phone, worried something was wrong.

"No dear uncle" Anna reassures him, "Nothing is the matter. I just wanted to say thank you again for such a beautiful apartment. I've just seen the bathtub, it's amazing!" She was the one shouting into her phone now.

"Only the best for you deary. Think of it as a late 20th birthday present." chuckled Oaken. "I'm glad you find everything to your liking! I shall see you for lunch tomorrow, say 12 o'clock?"

Anna chuckled "Sounds good uncle Oakie, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight"

"Right" Anna said aloud, as she pulled her long red hair into a ponytail. "time to get to work."

Anna spent the next few hours unpacking her bags, hooking up her PlayStation 4 to the television, and placing all her clothes in her dresser in the bedroom. Before she knew it, it was already dark outside. With everything unpacked, and "the next great british Baker" playing on her Netflix, she couldn't help but notice the rumbling coming from her stomach.

"Now" she thought, "time for that pizza."

The pizza had arrived quickly, as Anna had ordered from a local pizza parlor from just down the street. Yelp reviews looked promising, so she thought she would give it a go.

As she sat, watching Paul Hollywood review someone's attempt at making some obscure French pastry, there was a knock at her door.

"Coming!" She said, excited at the idea of digging into her first meal all day. Watching a show about baking only made the waiting even more agonizing, but she could never resist anything that had to do with chocolate!

She opened to door to find a tall, well built, blonde haired man, standing in the doorway. He seemed to be a little older than her. She saw his name tag read "Kristoph".

"Hello Kristoph" She said happily, "I see you're the man who is delivering my much needed nourishment to me?"

"Yes fair maiden" he chuckled, playing along. "From The Pizza Palace, I have one large pepperoni pizza, small order of garlic knots, for her highness" he handed the items to Anna, who was licking her lips, mouth watering from the smell.

"This all smells so amazing, thank you so much. How much do I owe you?" She asked, eager to dive in to her meal.

"No need for money here ma'am" Kristoph said with a small bow, laughingly himself. "Your landlord called earlier and told us his niece be calling, and to put your meal on his tab. He orders from us very often." Kristoph began to chuckle "And boy, can that Oaken eat."

"Oh that was so sweet of him, I'll be sure to thank my uncle tomorrow" she said with a smile.

"Ah, I almost forgot" Kristoph said, reaching behind his back "And one large brownie, with extra fudge on top"

Anna's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. She was now drooling, and didn't care who saw.

"Your uncle told us about your love of chocolate, so I thought you should try our brownies. I made this batch this morning, so they should still be fresh." Kristoph said, looking proud of himself. "Just microwave it for 30 seconds to get a gooey consistency"

Anna was beaming at the treat he held in his hands. Careful not to just snatch it away, she carefully took it from his hand, balancing the pizza box on her other arm.

"Thank you so much Kristoph, this is so sweet of you." She said smiling.

"It's no trouble at all. Any family of Oaken's will be welcomed at my family's restaurant anytime." Kristoph said with a smile.

"Well goodnight miss..." he paused

"Oh, Anna, my name is Anna"

"Have a good night miss Anna. Feel free to call us anything you have another pizza craving"

He paused

"or chocolate" he said with a wink, before he closed the door behind him.

Anna stood by the doorway, stunned.

"Was he flirting with me?" She thought. "No, he was just being polite," she reassured herself "I bet he's that nice to all his customers.

Once she had finished half her pizza and only a few of the garlic knots, she decided that it was finally time to dig into her brownie. As she walked over to the kitchen to the microwave, she opened the box to see there was a small note on top of the chocolatey treat.

"A small treat for the new neighbor." It was signed with a " :) " smiley face.

Anna couldn't help but smile. Did Kristoph also live at Oaken's?

She made her way back to the couch and sat down, ready to indulge in her desert. As she took her first bite, she couldn't help but let out a small moan as her taste buds erupted. The gooey fudge seemed to melt away, chocolate chips crunches against her teeth as she chewed, and the moist brownie seemed to fall apart in her mouth. She let her head fall backwards as the treat slid down her throat.

"Oh I'm going to be getting this every day." She said aloud with a smile on her face.

Soon her treat was, unfortunately, all gone, so she bagged up the remaining pizza and garlic knots, and placed them in the fridge. She turned off the tv and decided to retire to her new oversized bed for the night. Shedding her clothes off as she walked down the hall, leaving her in only a bra and panties by the time she collapsed onto the soft sheets, and was overcome by sleep in a matter of seconds.

Anna awoke abruptly to the sound of an engine roaring. Stunned, and still half asleep, she rolled out of her bed to the window to look down to see where the noise was coming from. She pulled open the blinds and looked down towards the back parking lot, expecting to see a large burley man atop his motorcycle.

But instead, sitting on a blue motorcycle, was a woman. Anna couldn't see her face, but she was clearly quite built, her arms exposed as she was bearing a black leather vest. She had long, platinum blonde hair, sticking out from underneath a black helmet. Her hair was put into a single long braid she let fall across her back.

But before Anna has gotten a better view or her, she rode out of the parking lot and into the back alley, the sound of the exhaust echoing until it had faded.

"Mmmph" Anna grunted, "some way to wake up."

She looked at the clock to see what time it was, and to her surprise, it was only 8:00.

"Well, I'm already awake" she said aloud, "might as well make some breakfast. I wonder if Uncle stocked the cupboard with Cocoa Puffs..."

Hey guys, thank you so much for reading! This is my first attempt at fan fiction, and I am in love with the dynamic created by so many people with these strong female characters. Please send me any comments or suggestions, or even criticisms. I want to make the best story for you guys I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Morning**

**After eating bowl of Cocoa Puffs and watching another couple episodes of "the next great british baker", she had quickly showered and dressed, wanting to be to her uncle's office early, as she always liked to be. **

"**15 minutes early is 10 minutes late" her father always said.**

**Although not blood-related, her father and Oaken could've easily been mistaken for brothers. They actually had a few times. While not as tall as Oaken, her father, Brynyof, was just as barrel chested and strong build. Working on large construction equipment for a living made him very strong. **

**Oaken had moved to the states before Anna's father, in pursuit of a better life, and a better career. So naturally he moved to Southern California, joined the California fire department, and helped to clear burnt trees from Forrest fires. He worked hard and saved his money, all to pursue his dream of owning a small inn, and having a family.**

**Ever since he was a boy, Oaken had known he was different. He never knew was it was until he was in primary school (what Americans know as "elementary school"). It was there that he noticed he didn't have an affection for girls like all his classmates did. He seemed to be more attracted to the other boys of his class. When he came out, he was made fun of by his classmates. They threw food at him called him names, he felt so alone.**

**All except for Brynyof. He saw Oaken crying in the lunch room one day, and just sat down next to him.**

"**Aren't you going to make fun of me, like all de others?" Oaken asked as he wiped away his tears.**

"**No" said Brynyof. "While I do not feel the same...attractions as you do, that doesn't mean that you do not deserve a friend"**

**That day began their lifelong friendship. It was Oaken who introduced Anna's mother to Brynyof, a woman who he had met while working for Cal fire. **

**Amanda was a dispatch operator for the station Oaken worked at in Fawnskin, in the California mountains. When Brynyof moved to America in search of a better career, Oaken had suggested he come work at the station with him. They were in need of a good mechanic, which had been Brynyof's job in Oslo. It was there that Oaken introduced him to Amanda, and the rest was history.**

**Once Anna had finished brushing her hair, she began to braid it into pigtails, her signature look, that she had been sporting since she was a freshman in high school. It allowed her to show off her auburn red hair, aside from a small streak of white on her right temple. Her father had said it was a birthmark, but she was not embarrassed about it. She quite liked its contrast to the rest of her fiery locks.**

**Once she was finished with her hair, smoothed out any small wrinkle is her light green summer dress, then looked at her watch.**

**11:30**

"**Perfect timing" she smiled, pleased with herself. She was known for always being punctual, and she didn't want to break her record now.**

**She grabbed her phone from its charger, and her car keys (slightly more jumbled now with her apartment key) and headed out the door.**

**As she walked down the steps towards the front of the building, she heard the familiar sound of a rumbling engine that had woken her earlier. She turned and looked through the gap between the apartments to the back lot, to see the woman who had awoken her earlier. Once she had parked her motorcycle, Anna began walking towards her, quite grumpy about her morning.**

"**You know you can't just rev your engine all loud and stuff right next to the windows. You know you scared me awake this morning. You need to be more..."**

**But before she could finish talking, the woman lifted her had up to silence Anna.**

**Stunned, and a little upset, Anna's mouth was left ajar as the woman removed her helmet.**

**As her well toned arms dropped down, her helmet by her side, Anna was left in awe. She had a long slender face, that ended in a small but pronounced chin. She had high cheekbones and a strong but also feminine jawline. Her hair was shaved on the sides, with her braided hair beginning at her scalp, and woven all the way down her back. Above her ears, across her temples, she had snowflakes tattooed down the sides of her head. She had a ring in her nose, and 2 piercings in her lips, and gagged ears that could've easily held a quarter. **

**She wore jeans that were torn down to her boots, exposing her strong muscular legs. She wore a black leather vest with a small "slip knot" shirt underneath that exposed her midriff. Anna could see she had a strong core as well. **

**And her chest. Wow. Even beneath the shirt and vest, Anna could see that she had quite large breasts, larger than Anna's own.**

**She dropped her muscular arm to her side, though Anna's mouth was still wide open.**

"**Hey little mouse" said the mystery woman, "didn't you have something to say to me?"**

**Anna was at a los for words. She remembered that she was mad, but for the life of her she couldn't remember what she was mad about.**

"**Uuuuh, ummm" Anna mumbled, he cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.**

**The woman laughed, a much more feminine laugh than Anna was expecting from a woman who looked as...mannish as this woman did.**

"**Let me start off introducing myself" said the woman, stretching out her hand towards Anna.**

"**My name is Elsa."**

"**Uuuh, immmm..." Anna muttered as she took the woman's hand. "I'm Anna"**

**Her hand were callous and rough, but long and slender. The felt warm in Anna's hands.**

**She shook Elsa's hands nervously.**

"**I'm sorry if I woke you up this morning." Elsa said sincerely. "I woke up and saw it was nice out, so I thought I would take a morning ride. I didn't mean to disturb, most people have left for work by the time I wake up." **

**Anna just silently stared and the woman. She found her to be scary, and intimidating. **

**And attractive? Did Anna really find her attractive?**

**Her cheeks grew more flushed as Elsa interrupted the silence.**

"**Well, again I'm sorry for waking you up little mouse...sorry, Anna."**

**Anna couldn't help but let out a small giggle.**

"**Y-you can call me little mouse if you want to, Elsa." Anna said sheepishly with a small but genuine smile**

**This time, it was Elsa who blushed.**

"**Oh, okay." Now it was Elsa who seemed to stutter. **

"**Well, I'll see you around!" She blurted as she quickly went into her own apartment, directly below Anna's.**

"**Oh my god oh my god oh my god" Anna whispered to herself. Had she really just felt attraction towards another woman? No, no she couldn't have. It was only because Elsa was so manly.**

**But that wasn't really true was it. Elsa had feminine features, far more than masculine ones.**

**She was truly beautiful, in a grunge punk way.**

**Did...did she like me?**

**Of course not I looked like a fool.**

**But she called me a nickname?**

**She's a biker, bikers have nicknames.**

**But she blushed when I spoke to her.**

**It's hot out, of course she blushed. It was only the sun.**

**But she seemed nervous to speak to me.**

**We you weren't so affluent yourself!**

**Anna felt so conflicted, so confused. She almost lost track of the fact she had been standing in the same spot, arguing with her own brain, for 15 minutes.**

"**Oh shit" she thought as she looked down at her watch.**

**11:50**

"**Good, I won't be late to lunch" she thought as she finally moved from the spot she'd been standing in, towards her uncles office.**

**Well that chapter came out fast. please feel free to send me a message or comment on my work so far, id love to hear from you guys and gals.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Lunch **

**Anna had met Oaken at a dinner, just down the street from the apartments, called "Fred and Ethel's". No doubt named after Fred and Ethel Merts, from the old tv show "I love Lucy". Oaken had fallen in love with American tv when he moved to the states. He had written in a letter to Anna that, in his first apartment, his tv got only a few channels, "tv land" being one of them. He fell in love with the old American shows like "M.A.S.H." and "leave it to beaver", but above all "I love Lucy" was his favorite.**

**So of course he would chose this dinner as one of his favorite spots to come for lunch.**

**Anna laughed to herself as she walked inside the glass doors.**

**The inside of the dinner was like a time machine. Black and white checkered tile floor, stainless steel countertops, neon signs all around. Pictures hung on the walls of famous stars like John Wayne, little Richard, frank sinatra, Steve McQueen, and countless others.**

"**Yoo-hoo, over here!"**

**Anna looked over to the source of the voice to see her uncle sitting in a booth. He large body seems squeezed into the booth, but he didn't seem uncomfortable. As Anna walked closer, she could see why he chose that booth instead of a table, which would've been more accommodating to his large stature. Above the able, hung pictures of Lucile Ball and Dezi Arnez (Lucy and Ricky), and both pictures were signed by the actors. Anna couldn't help but giggle at her uncle, who often seemed like an oversized child.**

"**I see why you chose this place Uncle Oakie, it looks very nice" Anna said through her smile.**

"**Ja, it looks very much like the American shows your father and I watched when we were growing up. There is no place like this is Norway, I just love it here."**

"**Well if you love it here, then so will I" said Anna. "Now since you've been here so much, what should I..."**

**Anna paused as she looked down at the menu, and saw a picture that looked a lot lol her uncle, next to a picture of a huge sandwich.**

"**The Oaken" she mouthed the words as she read them.**

**It was her uncle! His picture was on the menu!**

"**Uncle Oaken, your picture is on this menu?!" Anna asked, perhaps a bit to loudly.**

"**Oh, Ja, you see" Oaken said, smiling wide enough for his beard to reveal his large toothy grin, " when I first came her, I ordered a sandwich, but once I finished I was still hungry, so I ordered another, and another, and another. After my fourth sandwich, the waiter lady told me 'for someone with your appetite, you deserve you own sandwich' "**

"**And honey we still think you do" said a voice from beside Anna, startling her.**

"**Sorry sweetie, didn't mean to give ya a scare" said the slim, pretty woman. **

"**Now Oak, ya gonna introduce me to your little friend here?"**

"**Oh ja" Oaken said apologetically, "Dis is my little niece, Anna."**

"**Name's Sandy." Said the waitress, as she held out her hand to Anna, who shook it.**

"**I was Oakie's waiter his first day here, and after he ordered so much food, the chef and I thought 'Hell this boy deserves his own sandwich'. So that's what we did for him, isn't that right Oak?"**

"**Oh yes Miss Sandy, you and da chef were very nice to make me my own sandwich." Oaken said with a grin**

"**Well the sandwich got noticed by a lot of people, and it sort of became a local food challenge. Not many people can take down a 5 pound meaty sandwich like Oaken her can." She said as she rested her hand on his large shoulder.**

"**5 pounds?!" Anna exclamed. "That's a big ass sandwich!"**

"**Sure is little lady" Sandy said with a smile. "Oaks here is the only one to have finished the whole dad-gum. And to him it's just another lunch," she chuckled, "so we never charge him full price, thanks to the business he brings in. He brings in the customers, so we're happy to feed him."**

"**And I thank you Sandy, your sandwich is most delicious."**

"**You're most welcome hun." Said sandy as she patted his shoulder.**

"**Now Anna, I know what our big friend here will have, but have you decided?"**

"**Ummm..." Anna said as she took another look at the menu. "I think I'll have... the BLT, extra bacon, aaaand... a large chocolate shake, please."**

"**No problem sugar" sandy said as she collected the menus from them. "Chef will have the food out in a few minutes, maybe longer for big boy's sandwich" she chuckled and gave a wink to Oaken, who couldn't help but chuckle.**

**After a short while, sandy had brought their food to the table. And sure enough, Oaken's sandwich was a sight to behold. 'Even Superman's would have trouble downing that behemoth' Anna thought. But to her amazement, her uncle wrapped his huge hands around both sides of the sandwich, and brought it up to his mouth. His jaw seemed to unclench like a snake, as he took a monstrous bite. Anna just sat in amazement, marveling in how her uncle didn't eat this dinner out of all their food. She chuckled to herself.**

**He ate her food at the same pace as her uncle, although he clearly had at least 10 times as much food as her. But she didn't mind, she was used to his large appetite around a table. Christmas dinner was always interesting around her families table, as Norwegians are known for their large appetites. There were never any leftovers at any of her family meals.**

**Soon, after both their sandwiches were done, the both sat back, satisfied with their meals. The couldn't help but just smile at each other, enjoying eachother's company.**

"**Another chocolate shake for you honey, my treat." Said sandy as she placed another large chocolatey drink in front of Anna.**

"**Oh, thank you so much Sandy. You've got a big tip coming your way." Anna's smiled as sandy took away the old empty glass from her previous shake.**

"**Shucks honey, 'taint nothing. Family of Oak's is a friend of mine" sandy said with a wink as she returned to the kitchen.**

**Anna leaned forward to take a sip of her shake, when a question popped into her head. A question she had thought of whilst eating but hadn't wanted to disturb her uncle with. But now seemed as good a time as any.**

"**Uncle Oaken," Anna said, quite reluctantly, "When you discovered you were...not like the other boys, well... what was it like?"**

**Oaken looked down to her, seemingly puzzled by the question.**

"**What do you mean little one?" He asked**

"**Well, earlier today, I saw a girl. She rode a motorcycle, and she dressed sort of like a man..."**

"**Oh, do you mean Miss Elsa, at the apartments" said Oaken.**

"**Oh, um...yes. How did you know?" Anna asked, surprised he knew instantly who she spoke of.**

**Oaken chuckled "I know all of my tenants, it is my job to keep them happy. I find that is easiest when I know their names."**

"**Elsa is a very nice girl. Very..how to Americans say...her edges are rough?"**

**Anna let out a small giggle. "No uncle, it is 'rough around the edges' " she let out another small giggle afterwards, as did Oaken.**

"**Well, I saw her today, and I talked to her. And when I was talking to her, I felt...I don't know how to explain. I felt warm, I guess. Like shivers ran down my spine, but I still felt warm. Is that normal?"**

**Oaken's face had become more serious now. He was still smiling, but his voice had a seriousness that Anna haven't heard before.**

"**My little Anna, do you think you had a feeling for this Elsa?"**

"**I don't know uncle," Anna blushed and looked down at her lap. "I just... ive never felt the way I did talking to her. Not even to any boys that I've talked to. I never had a boyfriend in high school. I just never felt attracted to them. But talking to her, I just was so nervous I could hardly speak!"**

**Oaken leaned forward, his smile widening, as he put is hand on top of hers. His palm alone covered her whole hand and wrist.**

"**My Anna, when I discovered I was...different, it was a very confusing time for me. What all others had told me was wrong, I believed in my heart to be right. I was unsure, until I first kissed another boy. I was your age, 18 years old, when I did. It was then that I knew."**

"**That you were gay" Anna finished for him.**

**He leaned back and smiled down to her.**

"**When I moved to America, I was so happy that I was viewed as normal. Not just for my large size, but for my preferences." He took in a deep breath, and exhaled long a smoothly. "If you feel as you may have feeling towards this Elsa, then you should pursue them. Do not resist your feelings because you don't 'think' they're 'normal'. Just be happy."**

**Anna sat in silence for a few moments. Then she placed her hand on top of her uncles, her hand barly covering his knuckles.**

"**Thank you uncle Oakie, it means a lot that you can help me out like this." **

"**You're most welcome my little Anna." He said, eyes beaming with glee. "Now where is Sandy, I should like to pay for our lunch."**

"**No" Anna stopped him, "you've furnished my apartment, paid for my dinner last night, and you've given me food advice to think about. Allow me to pay for your lunch."**

**Her uncles smile only widened, now stretching from ear to ear.**

"**My, what I wonderful young lady my princess has turned out to be."**

**Please review guys, I would love to know what you think, good or bad!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Ride **

"**What to do, what to do" Anna mumbled to herself, thinking of what to do about her 'Elsa' predicament. This woman had been all she thought about for the past couple days. Since she had much with her uncle, she had seen Elsa come and go from her apartment a few times. She seemed to anticipate seeing this woman again, if only to catch a glimpse of her for a couple seconds.**

"**Screw it" she thought to herself, "next time I see her, I'm going to go talk to her.**

**And not a few seconds after the thought passed through her head, she heard the door to the apartment below hers, Elsa's apartment, open and shut.**

"**Shit shit shit, I don't want to miss her." Anna found herself muttering out loud.**

**She quickly ran out of her own apartment and called out...**

"**Elsa? Elsa?"**

"**What" Anna heard a voice from downstairs. Hoarse but still she knew it was Elsa's.**

"**Up here" she waved from the railing down to Elsa, who looked up and saw Anna.**

**A smile crept across her lips.**

"**Ah, hello little mouse. And how are you this evening?" **

"**I'm doing just fine. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." Anna said, as she began walking across the balcony to the stairs.**

"**Oh, um, I haven't disturbed you again, have I?" The smile on Elsa's face dropped to a look of worry. How is a woman, who looks as tough as she did, seemed to worry so much about Anna, she didn't know.**

"**No no not at all!" Anna exclaimed with a small smile. A look of relief washed over Elsa's face, which brought back her smile. And oh that smile...**

"**I just, I'm new to this place. And I don't have many friends, I never really was good at making them..." Anna said awkwardly. 'God why am I no good at this' she thought.**

"**No good at what?" Elsa asked, curiosity in her eyes as she stared into annas.**

'**Oh my god did I say that out loud?!' Anna thought.**

**Elsa let out a chuckle. "Yes you did say it out loud." She was not smiling and laughing quite loudly**

**Anna was as red as a tomato. Embarrassed, she just turned and began to walk away, ready to throw herself into the pool to was away her shame.**

"**Wait Anna, wait." Elsa Said, reaching out and grabbing her shoulder. Anna perked up at the touch of the other woman. **

"**I didn't mean to poke fun. It's just you seem so nervous to talk to me. It's like you've never talked to another person." Elsa let out a small chuckle.**

"**Just breathe, and ask me what you were going to ask me"**

**Somehow with Elsa's hand on her shoulder, Anna seemed to regain some confidence.**

"**I was just going to ask you" Anna said nervously, "if you wanted to hang out, maybe talk somewhere. Just get to know each other. As..." she began to blush again. "As neighbors."**

**Did she want to be more. Did she want Elsa to be more? Anna was new to all these feelings.**

**Elsa now put her hands on her hips, letting out another small chuckle. Anna let out a giggle as well. She found Elsa's laugh...adorable.**

"**I'm surprised, a little girl like you in your cute summer dress, even talking to someone like me." Elsa said, though she wasn't insulting Anna.**

"**Oh, if you don't want to talk, I can come back another time, or maybe..." Elsa interrupted before she could finish.**

"**No no, I would love to talk. Actually...I was just about to take a ride on my bike. The sun sets pretty soon and I always find it is a very nice time for a ride. Would you..." elsa paused, looking down at her own feet. She then brought her eyes up to meet Anna's.**

"**Would you like to take a ride with me?"**

**Anna was stunned. She had only met this woman for the second time. And she was offering her a ride in her motorcycle. **

"**Is...is it safe?" Anna asked.**

"**Oh Anna" Elsa said as a smile crept across her face, she almost looked arrogant. "With me driving, there's no safer way to ride."**

**Anna stopped to consider the offer. Or at least, she thought, to make it seem like she was considering the offer. She already knew the answer.**

"**Y-Yes I would like to go on a ride with you!" Anna said, half reluctantly and half excited. She had never been on a motorcycle before.**

**But when Elsa heard a yes, she lit up.**

"**Oh, um, okay!" Elsa said, surprised that the redhead had taken her offer.**

"**I'll just have to go inside and get my spare helmet."**

**Anna blushed. Was she really going to get on a bike with this...beautiful blonde?**

"**And little mouse?" Elsa said, breaking Anna's thought.**

**Anna looked up from the ground, staring into Elsa's eyes. **

"**You should change out of you dress into some jeans, probably a jacket. It may seem warm now, but it can get cold on nights like this."**

"**Oh, um, okay" said Anna nervously. "I'll just be a minute" she walked back up the stairs to her own apartment. **

**Was she really ready to go on a motorcycle ride? And with a stranger no less!**

**But Uncle Oaken said she a nice girl, and he always sees the best in people, so why should she be worried.**

**So many thoughts rushed through her head as she rummaged through her dresser to find her good jeans. The tight ones that really cupped her curves. She wanted to look good for Elsa, 'as good as Elsa looks in her jeans' she thought.**

**No no, Anna, this is just a ride with a new friend, don't overthink this. It's just a ride...**

**But she couldn't help but want to look...not just good for this girl. She wanted to look...**

**Sexy.**

"**How do I look?" Anna Said to the blonde woman, who was hunched over her motorcycle. When she turned around, Elsa's eyes got big, and her mouth opened.**

**Anna was wearing jeans that were so tight, the looked like they were painted on. She wore a black AC/DC t-shirt(admittedly the most 'hardcore' t-shirt she had). She had had it since she was 14, so it fit quite tight now, just barely exposing her waistline. Over the shirt she wore a red hoodie, with Mickey Mouse on the front. It, too, was a tight fit, even only halfway zipped up. Anna wanted Elsa to see she listened to 'hardcore' music.**

**Unlike Elsa, who wore clunky biker boots that came up to her calf's, Anna wore converse. They were old and had some tears, which she felt helped round out the look.**

"**I must look silly to you" Anna said, her head dropped to look towards the ground, her red hair covered her face as to hide her embarrassment.**

**To her surprise, she felt a hand in her chin, and her face was lifted until her eyes met Elsa's.**

"**You look amazing" Elsa said, her blue eyes almost glowed in the late-day sun. Anna felt herself becoming flushed again. To her surprise, she saw Elsa's cheeks were red as well. **

"**Really, you don't think I look... not like myself?" Anna asked if the blonde, who was now walking her towards her ice blue motorcycle. It matched Elsa's eyes.**

"**Well I like the look, whether it's 'you' or not. Isn't that what tonight is about, learning more about each other?" Elsa smiled at Anna, to which Anna couldn't help but blush again and smile.**

**Elsa had mounted her motorcycle, then looked at Anna as she patted the back of her seat, beckoning Anna to sit.**

"**Come on little mouse, or were going to miss the sunset!"**

**Anna now half nervous and half excited, walked over to Elsa's ride, and sat down behind her. She tried to keep her thighs away from Elsa as much as possible, but then she felt hands on either side of her hips. **

**Then, those hands pulled her closer, until her crotch was pressed against Elsa's ass.**

**She let out a little squeal of suprise(and a small amount of...excitement? Arousal? She wasn't sure which)**

"**Wouldn't want you falling off, now would we?" Elsa said as she glanced back at Anna. Anna, too nervous to speak, merely nodded.**

"**Good, now, helmet on"**

**Anna did as Elsa instructed, sliding the helmet over her head. Elsa had provided Anna with the same back helmet she had seen Elsa wearing earlier, black with a visor to cover Anna's face. Elsa, however, wore only a black helmet that, to Anna, looked like it offered no more protection than a bucket. **

**But Elsa had given the safer helmet to her, to make her feel safe. Underneath the helmet, Anna was glad Elsa couldn't see her smiling and giggling. The thought of this woman, this tough biker chick, interested in a petite little redhead? It seemed absurd to Anna. Surely I'm not her type. Does she have a type? **

"**Can you hear me okay?" Elsa asked as she turned back to Anna, breaking her train of thought. Anna, it sure if Elsa would hear her through the helmet, simply nodded.**

"**Good, now grab my waist, I wouldn't want you to fall off." **

**Anna did as commanded, and reached around Elsa's body and wrapped her hands around Elsa's waist. Anna had seen how strong Elsa looked. But with her arms around her, she could feel how tight and strong her abs were. She could actually feel her abs. She immediately started to pull back, not sure if grabbing someone she just met like this was okay. But before she could retreat, Elsa grabbed her hands, and glanced them both on top of her belly button.**

"**Like this silly, or else you won't be able to hold on" Elsa chuckled, and Anna smiled underneath her helmet, loving how Elsa's body felt so close to hers.**

"**You ready?" Asked Elsa, and Anna replies with a simple nod.**

**With confirmation, Elsa started up her harley, the engine roaring into life. The noise started Anna, which made Elsa laugh even more. The vibration of the seat was doing something to Anna. Something deep, between her legs, inside her core.**

**She had never felt this way before, but she liked it. As Elsa kicked forward and stared down the alley toward the street, Anna couldn't help but hold Elsa tighter, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder.**

**At that moment, as they roared off down the road, they were both thinking the exact same thing.**

"**Tonight is a night I'll never forget."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Sunset**

**Elsa and Anna roared down the highway, towards who knows where. Anna knew Elsa knew where to go though, and trusted her judgement. The farther they got from the apartments, the more Anna was glad she listened to Elsa. It was getting pretty chilly, especially with the wind rushing past her. As Elsa weaves through traffic, Anna held her tighter and tighter. She could feel Elsa's muscles flex and move as she controlled the bike, leaning with is at every turn. It was a marvel, Anna thought, that anyone would have such good control over a machine.**

**The sun was approaching the horizon, and the sky was turning all shades of red and purple. It really was truly beautiful. And then she heard Elsa, trying to speak to her.**

"**What was that?!" Anna yelled through her helmet.**

"**I said 'we're almost there'!" Elsa yelled over her shoulder.**

**As happy as Anna was to not have the fast winds chilling her body, she was also sad that soon she wouldn't be holding Elsa so close. Before she even had time to think, or to even see where they were, Elsa had pulled over and parked the bike. Anna then realized she hadn't paid any attention to the road, she had been lost in her thoughts the whole ride.**

**Elsa dismounted the bike first, then held out her hands to help Anna to dismount. Anna took the hands and was immediately surprised as how cold they were. She haven't noticed since her hands were clutched to Elsa the whole time how cold the air must've made Elsa's hands.**

**Elsa then unbuckled and removed Anna's helmet for her.**

"**Elsa, you hands" Anna said worryingly, "they're as cold as ice!"**

"**Eh that's alright," Elsa said with a wink. "Cold never bothered me anyway."**

**Anna found she was still holding Elsa's hands, for quite a long time. Elsa noticed too, and quickly, nervously, let Anna's hands go and put them into her own pockets.**

"**Well looks like we made it just in time." Elsa Said nervously, hoping to distract Anna from how red her cheeks were getting. "Anyone who moves to California, deserves to see a real sunset."**

**Elsa motioned to Anna's right, and when Anna looked over, she knew why Elsa wanted to bring her on the ride. **

**They were at the beach, just steps away from the sand. The sun had just begun to touch the edge of the ocean. All the shades or red and orange and blue and purple, all melded together to form the most beautiful sunset Anna had ever seen in her life.**

**Without even thinking she reached out and grabbed Elsa's hand within her own, while not taking her eyes away from the ocean sunset. Upon the touch, Elsa let out a small gasp of shock, but then relaxed, as Anna intertwined her fingers together with Elsa's, and Elsa welcomed the warmth.**

**They both just stood there, holding hands. For a minute, for 10 minutes, and hour, a day, who knew, they were both absolutely content.**

**When the sun had finally set past the pace as edge, Anna because aware of how long she had been standing there, holding the hand of this woman she barley knew.**

"**Elsa," she said, facing the blonde. "Thank you, for bringing me out here tonight. It was really nice." She was smiling such a peaceful smile.**

**And a he still hadn't let go of Elsa's had.**

"**You're...you're very welcome little mouse...Anna" Elsa said returning the smile.**

"**I don't know if you're hungry, but the place right across the street has some pretty good fish tacos."**

**Elsa gestured across the street to a lively oceanfront restaurant. The sign about the thatched roof read "Señor Paul's". Anna could hear music playing from the speakers, and she saw a few empty tables on the patio area.**

"**Sure" Anna said with a smile, still holding on to Elsa's hand, "I'm pretty hungry. Lead the way."**

**They were seated at a table on edge of the patio, so they had a perfect view of the ocean, and Elsa could see her bike, which put her at ease.. The sky was getting darker, and the restaurant was dying down, so the wait staff has put the music to a lower volume, and they had lit candles at all the tables. Anna just stared out to the ocean, listening to the waves"**

"**Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked, a slight concern in her voice.**

**She snapped out of her trance. "Oh. Yea sorry Elsa, I just, I was so mesmerized by the ocean."**

**Elsa chuckled. "Yea a lot of people act that way when they first get here. The sound of the waves crashing just calms you, ya know. That's why I wanted to bring you here. You seemed so ill-at-ease at the apartments. I wanted you to relax a bit"**

**Anna smiled, realized how much she seemed to adore this blonde woman. **

"**Thank you Elsa. It means. Lot to me to have...well, to have a friend like you" Anna told Elsa's had, and Elsa gave it a light squeeze back.**

**The waiter then walked up to their table, and they both released their hands and looked down at their menus, seemingly nervous as to who would see them.**

"**Ah and what would the ladies like to drink this evening, perhaps a soda or some lemonade?"**

"**I think I'll just have a water." Anna said, as she looked at the waiter.**

"**Ah yes a water. And for you ma'am, what will you be having."**

"**A margarita, frozen please." Elsa said much to Anna's surprise.**

"**Identification please." said the waiter.**

**Elsa was 21? Or was she older? Did she drink all the time? So many questions ran through Anna's mind as Elsa fumbled through her wallet, until she pulled out a California drivers license.**

"**Here you go." Elsa said, un-phased as she handed her license to the waiter.**

**Anna just looked at Elsa, questions running through her mind.**

**Of course she drank, she's a biker, that's what they do.**

**No Anna, that's rude, your stereotyping, you know better.**

**The waiter looked over the ID and handed it back to Elsa.**

"**I'll have your drinks out in just a few minutes" the waiter said with a smile as he walked away from the table.**

"**Elsa?" Anna said sheepishly.**

"**Yes Anna?"**

"**So, you're...you're 21?"**

"**Um, actually, im...im 24."**

**Anna's gaze widened, her mouth slightly ajar. She was sure that they were the same age, or at least close.**

"**You're 24?!"**

**Elsa looked at her lap, almost looking ashamed. "Is...is that a problem Anna?" **

"**No, no not at all! I'm just surprised, you look so much younger, you're very...you're so beautiful for someone your age." Anna said, her cheeks once again reddening.**

**Elsa's cheeks mimicked Anna's. A smile crept across her lips**

"**You're beautiful too Anna."**

"**Well I think you're beautifuler. I mean you're more beautiful, not fuller, you don't look fuller, you're just-"**

"**Anna" Elsa interrupted, now cheeks Alamo's like cherries. "Thank you Anna. It's been...it's been a long time since anyone has called me beautiful."**

"**I don't know why" Anna said, almost showing her confusion. "Elsa you are gorgeous. I wish I had your hair, it's amazing."**

**Elsa grew sheepish now. "You dont hate the haircut?" she asked as she pulled her braid over her shoulder, fiddling with the ends.**

**It was then that Anna noticed the jewelry in her hair. Throughout her long platinum braid, she had small blue and white pins, in the shape of snowflakes. They matched her eyes perfectly. Anna noticed also that Anna's gagged ears had blue gages, also with snowflakes.**

"**You...you really like snow don't you?" Anna asked, curious as to Anna's beautiful decorations"**

"**Oh, um, yea." Elsa said, her red cheeks standing out against her almost white hair.**

"**When I was younger, I didn't have a lot of friends. And the once's I did, well, they thought I was very...well they knew I liked to spend a lot of time, alone. One of my friends, she said I lived "in a kingdom of isolation."**

**Anna, while listening to Elsas story, couldn't help but just stare at Elsa's beauty. Even with the tattoos, the piercings, the edgy way she dressed, there was a sweetness to her. A tenderness in her rich blue eyes. Anna couldn't wait to get to know this rugged-but-sweet woman more.**

"**So, some of my friends, they gave me the nickname 'Ice Queen'. When the school bullies found this out, well they couldn't resist poking fun at me, calling me 'ice queen' to poke fun at me. They made fun of how pale I was, made fun of me for having white hair."**

**Anna felt so bad for Elsa. How had she dealt with this ridicule when she was a child. Anna was loved by everyone at her school.**

"**Elsa, I'm so sorry you had to deal with that. I don't even know what I would've done..."**

"**Anna," Elsa said, a smile still on her lips. "it's okay." She reaches over the table and put her hand on Anna's. Just the simple touch sent shivers down Anna's body.**

**Anna closed her fingers around Elsa's. She couldn't help but feel how her hands were still cold. She didn't mind though.**

"**So, um...sorry, I'm not, um, I'm usually better at talking. Anna could help but let out a giggle. Why was she so nervous?**

"**It's okay Anna," Elsa said now returning Anna's grip on her hand. "Neither am I. You're the first, well, you're the first person I've talked to for a long time."**

"**Really?" Anna couldn't help but hide the confusion in her voice.**

"**Well, other than the people I work with, and Oaken of course. It's hard to resist talking to him." Elsa chuckled a bit. Anna returned the laugh.**

"**Hehe, yea my uncle is hard to resist."**

"**Oh" Elsa's every widened a bit. "Oaken is your uncle?"**

"**Not by blood, but he's been a friend of the family for a long time. I've known him my whole life."**

"**Well, he's one of the nicest people I've ever met. He never judged me for..." Elsa trailed off, lossening her grip on Anna's hand and returning it to her lap. She went back to fiddling with her braid.**

"**Never judged you for what?" Anna couldn't help but feel sad she wasn't holding Elsa's hand still.**

"**...promise you won't get med?" Elsa said, still head down, but her eyes looking up to Anna's**

"**Elsa, I don't think I could be mad at you if I tried." That wasn't even a lie. Anna was entranced by with woman who sat across from her.**

"**Well, Anna, I'm..um...im a..." Elsa couldn't seem to get the word out. But Anna knew what she was going to say.**

"**A lesbian?" **

**Elsa returned her gaze to her lap. She looked like a child who had just broken her parents vase.**

"**Elsa..." the redhead reached her hand out and laid it on the table, hoping the blonde would take her hand again.**

**Elsa looked up and saw Anna's hand on the table, and slowly placed her palm into Anna's.**

"**Elsa I don't care that you're a lesbian. My uncle is gay, I've known plenty of gay guys through my life. I've...ive never known a lesbian...but that doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you." Anna said, interlocking her fingers into Elsa's.**

**The as the blonde looked up into Anna's eyes, Anna couldn't help but notice tears forming in the corners of Elsa's eyes.**

"**Anna, you are too sweet to me." Elsa stuttered, as if she was holding back from weeping.**

**Anna lifter her and Elsa's interlocked hands to her lips, and kissed the back of the blonde palm. Her skin was warm now, and soft as well. So soft...**

"**Elsa why would I not be sweet to you. You've been nothing but sweet to me. You brought me to a beautiful sunset, and now we're on this..." Anna paused, deciding to test the waters a bit. "...date?"**

**Elsa was now as white as a ghost. Not much more pale than she usually was, but Anna still noticed. Her blue wide as dinner plates, mouth hung open.**

"**Um...uh...an-Anna..." Elsa stuttered, failing to find words.**

"**Elsa." Anna tightened her grip on Elsa's hand, trying to bring her back to earth. "It's okay."**

**Elsa's mouth shut and her eyes stared back into the redheads, ice blue meeting real green.**

"**It's just...well I've never been on a...well a date... with a girl before." When Elsa heard the word 'date' escape Anna's lips, her skin regained its color, her checks becoming pink.**

"**A...a date?" Did Anna think this was a date? Was it a date?**

"**Well, you've taken me to a sunset on the beach, now we're going to eat candle lit dinner, what else would you call it?" Anna couldn't help but giggle at Elsa's state. She was really cute when she was nervous. Anna couldn't help but notice.**

"**I...I didn't mean to...Anna if your uncomfortable..." Elsa tried to pull her hand back to her lap, but Anna only tightened her grip.**

"**Elsa, if I was uncomfortable, I would've already left." Anna smiled at Elsa, trying to reassure her. **

"**Just because I've never gone out with, well, with another girl before, it doesn't mean I'm not open to it."**

**So many questions dashed through the blondes head. Did Anna want to be on this date? Was she flirting with Elsa? And how could this cute, kind, sweet redhead find beauty in Elsa?**

"**Anna, I don't want to make you feel like...like I'm coming onto you."**

**Anna almost looked insulted. "So...so you don't like me."**

"**Anna, I think you're amazingly sweet. And..." Elsa paused, trying to chose her words as not to scare the redhead away.**

"**Anna, I don't know if I'm the best...the best girl to...try new things with. I'm... well I'm not the best..." Elsa was struggling to find words.**

**Anna then let go of Elsa's hand, and stood up from the booth. That was it, Elsa blew it. She scared this girl away. She just wanted a friend, and now she screwed up the only chance she had.**

**But while Elsa was staring down at her lap, she felt a body slide in next or hers. Surprised, she looked up to see the redhead now sitting next to her. Anna lifted her hand to Elsa's face, and cupped her cheek. Elsa's body shuddered.**

"**Elsa," Anna said, almost as a whisper. "If I didn't want to be here, with you, I wouldn't be."**

**Before Elsa could respond, Anna leaned forward, and placed a kiss on Elsa's lips. **

**It was only for a moment, but they both felt it.**

**Fireworks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Fireworks**

**As Anna leaned back, Elsa's eyes were once again as wide as could be. Her body frozen.**

**Anna just kissed her. She couldn't believe it. Anna was still sitting next to her, and she had grabbed the blondes hand back into hers. Elsa's normally cold body felt like it was on fire.**

"**Elsa..." Anna seemed just as nervous. "Elsa please say something.**

**A moment passed by. A second, or an hour, Anna couldn't tell. But then Elsa broke the silence.**

"**Anna...it's been...well it's been a long time since anyone has... been so nice to me" Elsa seemed on the verge of tears again. **

"**Elsa, your lips..." Anna said, her body still warm from adrenaline. Did Elsa like the kiss.**

"**I know.." Elsa said, looking down to her lap. "They're cold..."**

"**No..." Anna said, using her finger to lift Elsa's chin, so they were once again looking into each others eyes. Anna leaned forward again, and stole another kiss. If it was sparks that had flown before, it was now a nuclear blast. If the first kiss hadn't confirmed, then the second one had. Elsa was falling for Anna.**

**Anna broke the kiss and leaned back, her lips curled into a tiny smile.**

"**...not cold. Warm. Soft." Anna was mesmerized. She didn't know this woman a few hours ago. Now she had kissed her. Twice. What was happening to her? And did she care?**

**They just stared into each others eyes. They both were lost for words. They sat in silence for who knows how long, just wondering.**

**Surprising them both, it was the waiter who broke the silence, with a light cough.**

"**Ahem... your drinks." He said, looking at both the girls.**

"**Oh, umm..." and released Elsa's hand, and got up to go back to her side of the booth.**

**Elsa seemed almost sad, she had enjoyed the warmth of the redhead against her, even if it was only their legs touching. And their hands. And their lips. Oh, Anna's lips...**

"**A margarita for you..." he said as he placed the chalice in front of Elsa.**

"**And a water for you." He placed the glass in front of Anna.**

"**Now, would the ladies be ready to order?" The waiter asked as he pulled a notepad out of his apron.**

**Food. They had almost forgot what they were doing at the restaurant. Was this a date? It really felt like one, to them both.**

"**Umm, I'll have the...what did you say was good here Elsa?" Anna looked up from her menu to see Elsa just staring at her. Elsa's eyes shown as blue as polar ice in the light. Anna couldn't help but blush.**

"**Oh, uh..." Elsa was still stunned by Anna's kiss.**

"**Uh, the fish. Fish tacos."**

"**Well then my good sir," Anna said to the waiter, handing him her menu, "I will have the fish tacos, side of fries please."**

"**Very good ma'am." He said as he took the menu from Anna, and placed it under his arm.**

"**And for you miss?"**

**Elsa seemed to struggle with her words.**

"**Um, I'll have..I'll have the same." She stuttered as she handed the menu to the waiter.**

"**Very good, I'll have your food out in a few minutes." As he walked away.**

**Anna looked back at Elsa, who was once again staring at her lap.**

"**Elsa?" Anna said, breaking the blonde out of her trance.**

"**Oh, um, yes Anna?"**

"**What's wrong?" The redhead asked.**

**Elsa blushed again, and fiddled with her braid that rested on her shoulder.**

"**You...you kissed me."**

**Anna giggled. "Of course I did silly. Twice"**

**Elsa's cheeks grew redder.**

"**You didn't have to do that...if you thought I wanted to...I mean, if you wanted too..."**

"**Elsa, I wanted to." The words seemed to surprise her.**

"**You did?" The blonde said, surprised.**

"**Of course. I wouldn't have done it otherwise." Anna winked at her, smiling white she took a sip of her water.**

**Elsa not knowing how to respond, picked up her margarita and took a sip. The sour lime and tequila mix mix hit her tongue made her body shiver.**

**A minute or so of silence passed between them, the only sound was the waves crashing on the beach a couple hundred feet from the restaurant.**

**It was Elsa who broke the silence.**

"**Anna, was I...well, was I the first girl you..." the word still couldn't leave her lips. Kissed.**

**Anna giggled. "Yes."**

**Elsa was still stunned by the whole situation. Anna had never kissed a girl? Why Elsa, why her for the first time?"**

"**Why...why me?" Elsa asked, almost afraid of the answer.**

"**Well..." Anna was now fiddling with her braids. "You're, you're just so sweet. Sweeter than anybody. You're cute, and you're nice to me. And ever since that day that you woke me up with you're motorcycle..."**

**Elsa now remembered the day Anna had told her about. She felt guilt wash through her.**

"**Anna I'm sorry that I..." but before she could finish, Anna interrupted.**

"**If you haden't woken me up, I wouldn't have seen you that morning. When I first saw you, that's when I...well I felt..."**

**Elsa was afraid of what the redhead was going to say next, but she also wanted to hear.**

"**...I felt something. Something I've never felt before."**

**Elsa was stunned**

"**I wanted to get to know you more. I was afraid you would be, you know, this scary biker chick who would just think I'm some kind of ditz."**

**Their eyes met once again, but this time it was Anna's eyes who held some small amount of fear. Curiosity, but fear.**

"**Anna, I would never call you a ditz. The first day I saw you...well I only saw this beautiful red haired girl. One who I craved to know. But I never would've guessed...that you wanted to know me too."**

**They were both fiddling with their braids. Anna's cheeks were flushed, her freckles now almost invisible with the redness underneath.**

"**Hey Elsa, lets play a game" Anna said gleeful that the blonde shared her feelings.**

"**A game?" Elsa said curiosly.**

"**I'll asked you a question, then when you answer, you ask me a question. It's an icebreaker, so we can learn more about each other."**

**Elsa smiled a small smile, trying to hide the fact that she was overjoyed the cute redhead wanted to know her better.**

"**Okay Anna, but you have to go first. I've never done this before."**

"**Okay!" Anna said excitedly. "Ummmmm" she had her finger on her chin, staring at the ceiling in thought. "Where are you from?"**

**Elsa looked slightly down, again looking slightly ashamed.**

"**Well, my family had lived in the same house for a long time. Many generations. I spent most of my life in...in Beverly Hills."**

**Anna was stunned by the answer. "Beverly hills?!" She couldn't help but blurt quite loud. "You're from Beverly Hills?"**

**Elsa looked up to look at Anna. "Yea, I know it's a ritzy area. It's probably why I didn't have many friends growing up. The popular preppy kids, they didn't understand me. Didn't understand my...preferences."**

**Anna was still stunned. Her mounts hung slightly ajar.**

"**My parents own a real estate business, and have done very well. We lived in a very large house. It was really nice, and they were very loving and, well, understanding of me and my...well, the kinds of people I liked."**

"**But as soon as I turned 18, I left. I couldn't go to school there anymore. No one other than my family seemed to understand me. So I left, only some clothes in a bag, and I hopped onto my motorcycle and rode off."**

"**But, but, where did you go?" Anna asked. She was leaning forward, eyes full of curiosity.**

"**Well I finally ended up finding a job at a Harley Davidson dealership. Though my father always had a mechanic in his garage I insisted on doing maintenance on my motorcycle myself. I got pretty good at it. So when I showed the manager at the dealership my bike, and the work I had done, he gave me a job that day." Elsa said, proud of herself.**

**She was a mechanic, she worked with her hands. 'Father would surely like that' Anna thought. "Wait" she thought, "am i thinking of introducing her to my parents?"**

"**Anyway" Elsa's soft voice broke Anna's train of thought, bringing her back to reality. "That's was 2 questions Anna." Anna giggled. **

"**Does that mean I can ask you 2?" Elsa asked.**

"**Oh, um, sorry Elsa, I didn't mean too." Anna had never blushed so much in one day. "Yes you can ask me 2."**

**Elsa smiled. "I'll just ask one. Where are you from?"**

"**Oh, I'm from here actually. Seal beach." Anna haden't noticed until after the sunset, but they were by one of her favorite places, seal beach pier. Her family came there almost every weekend when she was younger. There was a bronze seal state at the end of the pier, and Anna always loved to rub its nose. Her father told her it was good luck to rub the nose of the seal.**

"**My dad is originally from Norway, he moved here to be a mechanic. He worked for cal fire for a while, thats where he met my mom. He was offered a job at a bigger station in Long Beach, so they moved here. Living in Norway there's not many 'warm beaches' so he liked the idea of having a beach house. After a few years, I was born, and I lived with them my whole life. I spent a lot of time at the beach growing up, it's probably why I have so many..." she motioned to her arms, which were covered in freckles. Her face, shoulders, chest, her whole body was covered in freckles. Unlike most people who tan, Anna, being a natural redhead, would instead freckle. A feature she always found to be not so cute.**

"**Well I love your freckles," it was now Elsa who reached for Anna's hand and grabbed it. "I think they look lovely."**

**Anna was beaming, as was Elsa. **

"**Okay" Anna said with a little laugh, "now you get to ask me another question, since I asked you 2."**

"**Okay, ummm...why did you move in with your uncle." Elsa asked**

"**Oh, well, although my parents were happy to let me live with them, I thought it was time I go out on my own. And it's closer to Disneyland, where I'm about to start working in a few days."**

**Elsa's eyes lit up at the mention of the park.**

"**You're going to work at Disneyland?"**

**Anna giggled "Yes, in a few days. I'm going to be a tour guide. I went there all the time as a kid, and picked up enough knowledge to be a guide there. Figured I'd put my knowledge to some good use."**

**Anna used her grip to pull the blonde closer, and whispered, only inches from her face.**

"**And that counts as another question." She teased, her face close enough to feel Elsa's warm breath on her cheek.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Peppermint **

**They spent the rest of the night talking, barley eating any of their food. Anna talked about memories of going to Disneyland as a child. There weren't any parks like that in Norway, so her father loved going. She talked about how he was like a little kid, which made going with him all the more fun.**

**They talked for hours, about Disney and motorcycles, Elsa coming out to her parents, how she had been couch surfing when Oaken had noticed her always eating at the diner. Oaken, always being friendly, asked her to sit with her one day, learned of her homelessness, and offered her an apartment. Elsa at first refused, but Oaken wouldn't take no for an answer. **

**They talked the night away, laughing often, not even noticing the time passing by. Until the waiter came over to their table.**

"**I'm sorry ladies, but we're going to be closing soon."**

"**Closing?" Anna said curiously, as she looked down at her watch. It's was 1 am.**

"**Holy cow Elsa, we've been here for 5 hours!" Anna said loudly. "Have we really been talking that long?"**

"**Well..." Elsa giggled, "you're a wonderful person to talk to."**

**They both blushed.**

"**T-thank you Elsa." Anna smiled sheepishly.**

"**Well we should probably pay the check." Anna said as she reached for her wallet. But Elsa stopped her, grabbing her arm.**

"**No Anna, I'll take care of this." She said as she reached for her wallet. "It is...a date, after all. Right?"**

**A date. It was then that they both realized that, yes, this had been a date. They had even kissed! **

**Anna's face was as red has her hair. She couldn't believe the blonde sitting across from her. She was so sweet, so beautiful. Anna was so grateful she met her.**

"**Y-Yes, it was a date." Anna smiled softly.**

**The waiter took the card from Elsa, and this time it was Elsa who pulled Anna's hand , bringing her face up to the redheads.**

"**Best date ever." Elsa said as she planted her lips on Anna's. There was no doubt now. Anna was falling for her.**

**The waiter brought back Elsa's card, and left some mints on the table. Elsa quickly popped one into her mouth as they both got up from the table. As they walked towards the door. Anna reached out and grabbed Elsa's hand, lacing their fingers together. They both giggled as they walked out into the night, towards Elsa's motorcycle.**

**As they walked up to Elsa's bike, Elsa unlaced her fingers from to reach for their helmets.**

"**Anna thank you for a wonderful..."**

**Anna couldn't resist. She grabbed the blonde's waist and twirled her around. Anna pulled Elsa in close, their bodies pressed up against each other.**

"**Anna.." but Elsa was silenced by the redhead. She pressed her lips to the blonde's. Elsa, who had been holding their helmets dropped them. She reached her arms up, grabbing Anna's lower back, resting her hands just above Anna's bottom.**

**Anna took this as a good sign. She pushed Elsa back until her butt was resting on the motorcycle. Elsa leaned back onto it, faces now at the same level, Elsa's height lessened by the bike seat.**

"**Elsa..." Anna said, breaking away from the kiss, but remaining close. She could taste the peppermint on her lips, deposited there by the beautiful blonde she had in her arms.**

"**Elsa, thank you for a wonderful date." Anna said, almost seductively. She couldn't help it. This blonde beauty, who she barley knew a day ago, now was all she wanted near her.**

**But instead of words, Elsa moved her hand up to the back of Anna's neck, and she pulled her in for another kiss. Their faces pushed together by Elsa, their bodies shuddered in the sudden newfound pleasure.**

**As if Anna couldn't have been more mystified by the blonde, she felt Elsa's tongue push up against her lips. Who was she to resist? She opened her lips slightly, allowing Elsa's tongue entrance. Their tongues danced, sliding around in each others mouths. That's when Anna tasted it: peppermint.**

**Anna felt warmth rush through her body, from her face all the way down to her core. She felt her spine shiver, and her knees weaken. Between her legs, she felt a warmth growing. She softly moaned into Elsa's mouth, and she could feel Elsa's lips come to a smile.**

**Elsa's other hand had moved down from Anna's back, and was now resting on Anna's ass. Every few seconds, Elsa would give her a light squeeze, and every time she did, sparks shot through her body.**

**Anna pressed her body into Elsa's, who had spread her legs so the redhead body was nearly on top of the blondes. Anna reached down to Elsa's rear, to return the favor she was given. She grabbed a cheek in each hand, and squeezed. It was now Elsa who moaned into Anna's mouth.**

**They kissed for what could've been an eternity, simply lost in each others sweet lips. But just as all good things, at some point, their make out session had to end. The wind coming from the beach was beginning to get cold, and it made Anna shiver (and not from pleasure but cold).**

**It was Elsa who broke away.**

"**Anna, are you getting cold?" Elsa asked worryingly.**

**Anna, who's cheeks were flushed, simply nodded to the blonde.**

"**Here," Elsa said removing her jacket, to reveal her muscular arms, exposed as she only wore a 'Metallica' t shirt.**

"**Oh no.." Anna said, trying to refuse the jacket. "I wouldn't want you to get cold. It's getting chilly..."**

**Elsa leaned forward and planted a kiss on Anna's cheek, which only got warmer and redder. Anna couldn't help but smile.**

"**I told you Anna," Elsa said with a soft laugh, "the cold doesn't bother me. Besides, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."**

**Anna, knowing she wouldn't win, slid her arms into the jacket and slipped it on. It was still warm from Elsa's body heat. It smelled like lavander.**

**It smelled like Elsa.**

**They both mounted the bike, and Anna, now unafraid of her closeness with the blonde, immediately pulled herself in, pressing up into Elsa's back. She laid her head onto Elsa's shoulder, her face nuzzled into the blondes long braid. Even though she could feel a small snowflake pin pushing into her cheek, she welcomed the braid's softness.**

"**Don't forget your helmet Anna."**

**Anna didn't want to wear the helmet, she only wanted to hold her face closer to Elsa's forever. But she knew she had to be safe, if only to reassure the blonde.**

**They both put their helmets on, and Elsa started the bike with a roar. The rumble of the bike once again vibrating Anna's core. **

**They again rode off into the night Anna clutching close to Elsa's. She never wanted to let her go.**

**The night had only gotten colder as they rode back to Oaken's, but Anna didn't seem to notice. She held herself close to Elsa the whole ride, their bodies pressed together kept them both warm enough. **

**When they finally did pull into the back parking lot at the apartments, it was nearing 3am. They dismounted the bike, and Anna noticed the soreness in her legs. Straddling the bike for so long had left her legs weak. She nearly collapsed as she stepped down.**

"**Anna!" Elsa shouted as she reached to catch the redhead. Anna had reached up for Elsa's arms, and as she did, her hand brushed up against Elsa's breasts. Elsa hadnt seemed to notice, more worried about Anna hitting the pavement.**

"**Anna are you alright?" Elsa asked as she removed the helmet. But instead of fear on her face, as the helmet left her head, the redhead only smiled.**

"**Thank you for saving me Elsa." Anna said with a smile. Her body was weak from the ride, and she wasn't used to staying up this late. She put her arm around Elsa's waist, her hand resting on Elsa's soft skin, exposed by her smaller T-shirt.**

**Elsa giggled, happy the redhead was alright.**

"**Let's get you upstairs, you should probably get some sleep."**

**Elsa helped Anna along, knowing how weak her legs would be. Riding a motorcycle took a toll on most, and she knew Anna wouldn't be used to it. Leading her up the stairs slowly, so as not to let her fall again, they eventually reached Anna's door. Anna reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys, and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, she released her grip on Elsa's waist and took a step inside. Upset the night had to end, she turned back, and grabbed Elsa by the belt loops of her jeans. She may have been tired but not tired enough for a goodnight kiss.**

**She pulled their bodies close, faces merely inches apart.**

"**Goodnight, my ice queen." Anna smirked then pulled Elsa in for one last kiss. She needed at least one more. Their faces pressed together, their soft lips danced for more than a moment.**

**When they finally broke off, they smiled at each other, looking into each other's eyes.**

**They released their embrace, and Anna took a step back into her apartment.**

"**Goodnight...Princess Anna." The blonde said with her soft sweet voice. She gave a small wave, and walked towards the stairs, down to her apartment.**

**Anna turned towards her living room, and walked down the hall, a small skip in her step. When she reached her room, she hadn't even the energy to change. She merely kicked her shoes off, and plopped down onto her bed. It was then she noticed she was still wearing Elsa's jacket. **

**She was happy, cuddled up in Elsa's garment. **

**She spent the next few minutes, drifting off into sleep, thinking about all that had happened that day. What had started off as just a motorcycle ride, ended with her falling for this girl.**

**As her brain drifted, her body weakened and welcomed sleep. Just as she drifted off, she had a taste that lingered in her mouth.**

**Her new favorite flavor. The taste of Elsa.**

**Peppermint.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Falling**

**Anna awoke the next morning, her legs still sore from the motorcycle ride the night before. She hadn't changed out of her clothes, her body felt stiff and rigid. But she smelled a soft hint of lavender. She had worn Elsa's jacket all night. This brought a smile to her still sleep lined face. She licked her dry lips, and she could still taste it.**

**Peppermint.**

**Anna rolled out of bed, and when her feet hit the floor she nearly collapsed, knees still weak. **

"**Time for a bath I think" she thought, ready to ease her aching muscles. **

**She stripped off her socks and pants, and tossed them to the side.**

"**Note to self, buy a hamper." **

**When she removed Elsa's jacket though, she laid it down on the bed gently, like it was a delicate artifact she didn't want to damage.**

**As she walked towards the oversized bathtub, she slid off her shirt and bra, her small but supple breasts exposed, leaving her naked except for her panties. She had worn black, to match her bra and shirt. Not that Elsa would've seen.**

"**I kind of wish she had." Anna thought to herself, a smile crept across her lips.**

**She turned on the nozzles, throttling hot and cold until she found the perfect temperature.**

**She left the bath to let it fill, and wandered down the hallway to the kitchen, looking for something to eat.**

"**I hope I have some chocolate." She whispered to herself.**

**Sure enough she had a Hershey bar in the refrigerator. She grabbed it and unwrapped it, taking a bite as she walked back down the hall. The warm sun shone through the windows, providing a kiss of heat to her exposed skin.**

**Soon, as she finished the last bite of chocolate, the bathtub had filled as much as Anna deemed safe. She didn't want to overflow when she got in.**

**She slowly eased her panties down, gently shaking her ass as she did.**

'**If only Elsa could see me now.'**

**She shut the water off, and climbed into the tub, her body shivered as the warm water enveloped her soft skin. She lay in the tub until the water had stopped rippling, and all was quiet. **

**But not all quiet. In the near silence, Anna could hear water running. She checked the overflow hole of the tub, and saw the water level wasn't high enough to reach it. Where was the water coming from? Then, through the floorboards, she hear the faint clinking of metal. Rings of a shower curtain scraping against the rod.**

**Shower curtain. Running water.**

**Elsa was taking a shower.**

**The thought excited Anna. Though separated through floorboards, their naked bodies were less than 15 feet apart. Her heart began to beat faster, she could feel it thumping hard in her chest. Her body had a sudden rush of heat, and not just from the bathwater. Her hands rest in her lap, mere inches away from her zone, which she felt slightly pulsating.**

**No doubt about it. She was horny.**

**And then, a soft voice crept its way through the floor, and into Anna's ears.**

"**Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore..."**

**Holy shit, Elsa was singing. And she had the voice of an angel.**

"**Let it go, let it go, turn my back and slam the door..."**

**How could she be that beautiful, that sexy, and have an amazing voice like that?**

"**Here I stand, and here I'll stay..."**

**Anna could feel her heart beating faster, her core becoming warmer. She slid her hand down, and placed it on top of her special zone. She could feel it had become sensitive, and she shuddered at her own touch.**

"**I don't care...what they're going to say..."**

**She slowly, gently, started to move her hand in small circles. Her sensitive area being touched sent lightning through her body. **

"**The cold never bothered me anyway..."**

**Anna began to rub faster, and pressed her hips forward into her hand.**

**She was now pleasuring herself, to the thought of Elsa.**

**How she wished it was Elsa's hand on hers, the warmth of Elsa's body instead of the bathwater. She longed to kiss Elsa again. To hold her body close. She craved the blonde. She could feel her whole body pulsing, her hips gyrating into her own hand as she heard Elsa singing.**

"**Elsa...oh Elsa...elsaaaa..." she softly moaned out loud, thinking of the blonde.**

**This continued on for a few minutes, Elsa's sweet voice carrying into Anna's ears, and Anna rubbing her special zone.**

**Soon enough though, Elsa stopped singing. Anna heard the water shut off and the clinking of the curtain rod. Elsa had gotten out of the shower.**

**As Anna lifted her hand off of herself, her body still shuddered. Her legs were no longer sore, but now weaker than they were before. **

**Slightly disappointed, Anna stood up out of the bath, steadying herself by grabbing the edge of the tub. She pulled the drain plug and watched the water circle down the drain as she dried her body. First her hair, then her legs, and then she began to dry her upper body. As the towel brushed up against her chest, she shuddered. Her nipples had become hard and overly sensitive, the towel had sent shivers down her spine.**

"**I have sensitive nipples..." she thought. "I'll have to keep that in mind." She smiled thinking of Elsa. Oh how she wondered what that woman could do to her...**

**A couple hours passed by, and the blonde goddess was all that was in Anna's mind. She tried to watch tv, but she wasn't really paying attention. The night before still played in her head.**

**Their bodies close, breasts pressed together, tongues dancing in each others mouths. Just thinking of it made Anna shudder. Her core becoming warm once again. She dare not touch herself, she know how sensitive she was getting. Even the softness of her panties was getting her going.**

**When she heard the knock at her door, her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. After her heart fell back into her ribcage, it began to beat fast and hard.**

"**Was it Elsa? Did she hear me earlier? Oh god what do I say?"**

**She quickly got up, nearly tripping over her own feet. She stumbled forward, then caught herself. She straightened herself out, and as calmly and dignified as she could, she walked over to the large wooden front door.**

**When she swung it open, a huge smile spread across her face, pulling her lips from ear to ear. It was indeed her platinum princess, her ice queen.**

**Elsa.**

**She was wearing nearly the same clothing she was the night before. But now instead of boots, she wore all black vans, and the jean pants were replaced by short-shorts. Her exposed legs clearly shown how tone she was. God could she be more perfect?**

**Elsa looked up from the floor she had been starring at, piercing blue meeting Anna's green. Her smile could've matched the redheads in a mirror.**

"**Well good morning princess." Elsa said softly but cheerfully, her voice almost a melody in Anna's ears. Even when she wasn't singing, she sounded like an angel.**

"**Good morning my queen." Anna said jokingly, reaching forward placing her hand onto Elsa's waist. Her skin was just as soft as before, and still slightly damp from the shower. Her hair had been pulled back into the braid Elsa always wore, but this time lacking the snowflake jewelry.**

"**What brings you up to my humble abode this morning?" Anna couldn't hide how cheerful she was.**

"**Morning?" Elsa chuckled. "Anna, it's 3 o'clock."**

"**3 o'clock?!" Anna softly shouted in surprise. **

**She hadn't even bothered to look at the time when she woke up. Was it really that late? How long had she slept.**

"**You were really tired last night," Elsa said through giggles. "You nearly collapsed in my arms."**

**Anna now felt a surge of embarrassment, her cheeks becoming flushed. **

"**Elsa, I hope I wasn't a burden. I just..."**

**Elsa's hand raised up to Anna's face, and she place a finger on the redheads lips, silencing her.**

"**No burden at all." Elsa spoke softly, sweetly, her sexy voice irresistible.**

**Even Elsa's fingers were soft on Anna's lips. God could she be more perfect.**

**As she lowered her hand, she brought it down to Anna's, and took the redhead's hand in her own.**

"**I was actually coming up to ask...well...if you're free tonight—"**

"**Yes!" Anna couldn't help but blurt out a response. Any chance she had to be close to Elsa again, she would take it.**

"**Um, what I meant to say...um uh gosh I was loud wasn't I..."**

**Anna's cheeks become as fiery as her hair out of embarrassment**

"**Yes Elsa, I would love to go out with you tonight" Anna said, much quieter this time.**

**When she heard yes, Elsa's eyes lit up, becoming even bluer than before.**

**Did her eyes change with her mood?**

"**Perfect!" It was now Elsa who had blurted out, but upon realizing how loud she had been, she brought her hand up to her mouth. Even through her fingers, Anna could see her cheeks had become red.**

**Anna began to giggle, which then caused Elsa to giggle in kind.**

"**Well..I hope you don't mind...but some of my...well my biker friends...well they're all meeting at this bar tonight. And they want me to come along."**

**Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. One date and she already wants me to meet her friends? **

**Elsa could see the stunned look on Anna's face, which caused her to drop her smile.**

"**I mean...if you don't want to, that's fine...I just thought..." but before she could finish, Anna had grabbed her chin and pulled the blondes face into her own, pressing her lips into Elsa's. The taste of peppermint gone, replaced with the coolness of Elsa's toothpaste. "Still just as good" Anna thought briefly, as she broke away from the kiss.**

"**I would love to." Anna looked longingly into Elsa's eyes, and Elsa's smile returned.**

**The next couple hours felt like an eternity. Elsa had returned to her apartment downstairs to text her friends that she would be meeting them that night.**

"**Did she mention me? Will they like me? God what if they don't like me? Will Elsa not want to hang out with me anymore?" Thoughts raced through Anna's mind faster than speeding bullets.**

**Anna had returned to her room, and had rummaged through her closet and dresser. She had to find the perfect outfit. Last night she had just thrown together something. But now she had people to impress, Elsa's friends. She had to look perfect.**

"**Too girly"**

"**Too pink"**

"**Not cute enough"**

"**That's too cute"**

"**That won't match"**

**Anna was throwing all her clothes around. On the floor, on the bed, her room looked like a tornado had blown through it. Pants and shirts scattered everywhere.**

**Then she remembered. She had the perfect outfit in mind.**

**She pulled out one of the few boxes she had left to unpack. **

**The box was labeled "concerts"**

**Over the years, her parents had taken her to many concerts. Kiss, def leopard, her dad even gave her one of his old "Elvis" shirts that he had gotten when Elvis toured Europe back in the 70s. It was far too large for her, but she liked to wear it sometimes to sleep.**

**But then she found it, the perfect shirt.**

**Her senior year, her parents had let her go to a concert with her friends, the first time they had left her practically unsupervised. Though not her favorite music at the time, her friends had gotten tickets to see "Five Finger Death Punch" in San Diego. They had made a road trip of it, Anna and her friends Ashley and Samantha.**

**The long sleeve shirt was black, with a demonic looking skull on the chest, the bands logo. Underneath the skull was written "5.F.D.P. The righteous side of hell". The shirt had been cut several times to give it that edgy look. It was frayed and the sleeves had been cut all the way down, leaving only small strings holding them together. The whole shirt looked like it had barley survived a wood-chipper.**

**After another half hour of rummaging around and making more of a mess, Anna had put an outfit together. She wore the most ripped jeans she had, with more holes than denim, down the front of the legs. Pair that with a pair of old vans, the tops torn to shreds, nearly exposing her toes. Instead of pigtails, she let her hair hang down over her shoulders. Black pearl earrings, and the darkest lipstick she had (a rich purple), paired with black eyeliner.**

**And to complete her look, she slid on Elsa's jacket, hoping she wouldn't mind Anna wearing it again.**

**No sooner had she slipped on the jacket, she heard a knock on the door. She looked out her bedroom window to see the sky had grown orange, the sun was setting. It must be Elsa at the door.**

"**I hope she likes it. Is it too much? God I hope I don't look like I'm trying too hard..."**

**Questions darted through Anna's mind as she walked towards the door.**

**As she swung it open, she saw Elsa, and both their jaws dropped. **

**Elsa was wearing very similar clothes as she had the night before. Possibly the same in fact. The same tattered ripped jeans as before, and instead of boots she wore the all black vans she had worn the previously that day.**

**But instead of a Metallica T-shirt, this time she was wearing a tank top with "disturbed" on it, another rock band Anna recognized. The figure was a muscular hooded man. Underneath the hood was not a face, but a pair of red demonic eyes and a crooked spike-toothed smile. The sleeves had been cut off, leaving arm holes that dropped all the way down to below Elsa's ribcage. The lack of fabric exposed Elsa's bra, the only bright color in her whole wardrobe. A bright blue lacy bra that looked like it was struggling to contain Elsa's large breasts. Elsa's lips were also donning a bright lipstick. It was a bright white-blue, one that matched her eyes.**

**The both stared at each other for a moment, before Elsa broke the silence.**

"**Anna, you're..."**

**I know Elsa, it's too much isn't it? I thought it might be, I just wanted to look..." but before she could finish, Elsa reached forward and pulled Anna in, the skin peeking through Anna's jeans touched Elsa's.**

"**Anna, you look amazing."**

"**Th-thank you. I didn't know if it was too...well tpo much." Anna stuttered.**

**As if to reassure her, Elsa brought her hand up the redheads face, the thumb gently stroked past Anna's dark purple lips.**

"**Anna don't worry, they're going to love you." Elsa said in her soft sultry voice**

**Elsa lowered her hand and took Anna's, lacing their fingers together, and pulled her towards the staircase, leading her down to her motorcycle.**

**As Anna donned her helmet, Elsa did the same. Anna grabbed onto Elsa's waist, no longer nervous of the close contact, she welcomed it.**

**They sped off into the night, and Anna thought the whole world was open to her, so long as she had her newfound love with her.**

**After a short ride, Elsa had pulled into a parking lot. Anna couldn't help but notice they were in the city of anahiem. the same city held the world famous theme park, 'Disneyland', though she didn't recognize the area they were in now. **

**As they both dismounted, Anna noticed her legs weren't as sore this time. "Maybe I'm getting used to riding on this thing." She thought.**

**After removing her helmet, she looked at the bar across the street, with neon signs in the windows advertising various beers, and she heard rock music coming through the open doors. Above the doors was a sign, labeled with the bars name:**

"**The rabbit hole." **

**Anna couldn't help but giggle. The outside looked like any biker bar you would expect. Motorcycles of all types parked out front, a few larger bearded men outside smoking. But the name, "the rabbit hole" was an obvious reference to the story 'Alice in wonderland'. **

**Elsa looked at the bar, then looked back to Anna. A mixed look of excited and nervous on Elsa's face, she reached out her hand towards Anna's.**

"**Shall we go inside?" Elsa asked.**

**Anna took the blonde's open hand, and leaned to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Icy blue meeting deep purple. Like the morning sky and the night. The redhead pulled away and the both giggled. As they walked towards the bar, Anna whispered to herself,**

"**Down the rabbit hole we go."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Friends**

**As Elsa lad Anna into the bar, Anna couldn't help but be amazed. Although it sounded like a typical biker bar from the outside, the inside couldn't have been farther from Anna's expectations. The walls had been given a makeover to look like dirt, or the inside of a cave. The light fixtures that dimly lit the bar were made to look like fireflies, their thoraxes lit up the room. Around the bar were paintings, all of Alice in wonderland. The paintings though had been done by all different artists, and all different themes. Anna saw Alice and the white rabbit as zombies, the mad hatter in a strait jacket, the queen of hearts being decapitated by a guillotine. The bar top was made to look like an old matchbox, and the barstools were oversized thimbles.**

**The redhead couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the place. Any old bar Elsa had taken her to would've been fine. But not her Elsa, no this place was almost magical, in a demented sort of way.**

**The room was not as crowded as either of them had expected, but still the redhead kept a firm grip onto Elsa's hand. She didn't want to get lost in the crowd.**

**There was a band playing live music, and to complete the theme, they were all dressed like characters from the Alice stories. A blonde woman in a short blue dress, obviously Alice, sang lead vocals. The mad hatter was dressed in a long dark red coat, and atop his head was an oversized green hat. He played electric guitar, and was also singing. A man dressed in a fluffy white coat had an oversized clock hanging around his neck, the white rabbit played base.**

**And on drums, a man was going crazy, his arms flailing at the cymbals and drums, the brown furs he wore all over waving in the hair, and an oversized pair of rabbit ears on his head.**

**The music was loud, but not so loud as Anna couldn't hear her thoughts. And right now, she was thinking "God Elsa's ass looks great in those jeans. I could just reach out and grab it..."**

**Meanwhile Elsa had stopped and was standing on her tiptoes, she must've been looking for her friends. With her toes supporting her, Anna could see her muscles underneath the thin denim. Her calf's were defined, her thighs were thick and muscular. And the way she was standing, god her ass was firm and so incredible.**

**Just then, barley able to hear over the music, Anna hear a voice over the music. It was English, but there was an accent Anna couldn't distinguish with all the noise.**

"**Oi, Els! Over here you icy beotch!"**

**Anna scanned over the crowd, barley able to see. But when she saw the origin of the voice she wondered how she could've ever missed it. Above the crowd, barley in her view, was a huge puff of red hair, not red like her copper-auburn hair. This was as red as strawberries, it stood out so much against the dirt colored walls.**

"**C-come on Anna," Elsa said, unable to hide the nervous stutter in her voice, "l-let's go meet my friends."**

**They weaved their way through the crowd, Anna gripping tight into Elsa's hand, determined to not get lost. People standing listening to the music kept moving around, making it tough to move across the short space, it took nearly 3 minutes to finally get across the floor. But eventually the crowd lessened and a booth came into view.**

**Sitting at the round booth was the red haired girl Anna had seen before, but there was also a slim girl there too, brunette with her hair cut short hanging over part of her face, and shaved on the sides like Elsa's. Instead of snowflakes that adorned Elsa's temples, this girl had flowers of a deep purple and soft gold. Almost unnoticeable unless the light hit the tattoo right. **

**The two girls were sitting quite close to each other, and Anna could see the redhead's legs were on top of the brunette's.**

"**Were they lesbians too? It would make sense why Elsa was friends with them. But Elsa is alowed to have non lesbian friends Anna don't be silly" questioners raced through Anna's head as Elsa led them towards the table. It was the redhead spoke up, her accent much more noticeable now.**

"**Ah the ice queen has returned, and she's brought her little lass with er!" The redhead was looking at Anna.**

"**Me?" Anna asked, pointing to herself.**

"**Aye, you lassie!" The redhead chuckled, her Scottish accent distinctive now. "Ye must be the burd Elsa was telling me all aboot."**

"**Elsa talked about me? To her friends?" Anna though silently, a look of surprise came across her face.**

"**Elsi, ye said you was bringing a burd, ye didn't say she was as bonnie as a highland sunset!" The redhead exclamed. Her voice was soft and sweet, but her accent cut through the air like knives.**

"**Did she compliment me? I honestly can't tell." Anna was even more confused now.**

"**Aye lassi I dun't mean to confuse ya, me accent is sumtimes a we bit hard to understand." The redhead apologized, a smile still brandishing her face.**

"**Elsa, bring yer lass and sit wit us, we got ye a booth, sos we can all sit ta-gether."**

**Elsa then walked with Anna in her arm, and sat down next to the redhead. The red haired girl and the brunette, who hadn't yet said a word, scooted down farther into the booth to clear room for Elsa and Anna. Elsa then motioned for Anna to sit next to her, patting her hand on the cushiony bench seat. Anna then sat down, and Elsa placed her arm around Anna's back, her hand resting on Anna's lower back. To Anna's surprise, Elsa slid her hand down, ever so slightly, so her fingertips just slipped into the back of Anna's jeans, her digits resting in between the denim and the cotton panties. While reassured by the touch of the blonde, the closeness to Anna's butt made Anna blush, and Elsa, while still looking at her friends, let a smile creep across her lips.**

"**She did that on purpose." Anna thought.**

**Elsa's Scottish friend spoke up.**

"**Ay lass, furgive me fur not introducing meself. I'm Merida, and this girly to me right is Rapunzel, but we jus call her Punzie. Int at right Elsi?"**

"**Right Merida." Elsa said, obviously nervous.**

"**And Elsi, are ye going to introduce us to ya lass?" Merida now asked, looking at Anna.**

**Elsa still seemed so nervous. "Um, y-yes Merida. This is Anna, my...my girlfriend." **

**When that word left the blondes mouth, she pressed her palm into the redheads lower back. Anna's jaw dropped to the floor.**

"**She just called me her girlfriend!are we official?! Hell yes, she's my girlfriend!" Anna's thoughts screamed inside her head. Beyond elated, she couldn't turn a color she imagined comparable to Merida's hair.**

"**Hehe, Anna..." Elsa giggled as she reached over and used her index finger to re-close Anna's jaw. "Yes Anna is my girlfriend." **

**Now both Merida and Rapunzel both looked at the couple, silent for a moment. But surprisingly, it was the brunette who broke the silence.**

"**About damn time Elsa, we been trying to get to a girl forever."**

"**Aye lass, tis about time you got someone to be by ya side. Ts been awkward, me an Punz on one bike and ya ridin by ya lonesome." Merida said, excited.**

"**Merida, Rapunzel and I ride together sometimes," Elsa said, now looking at Anna. "It was nice to sometimes have company on the road."**

**Anna was still lost in her own mind.**

**Girlfriend. She had a girlfriend. Elsa was her girlfriend.**

"**Eh Ann, ye alright?" Merida said, noticing the state Anna was in.**

"**Oh, uh, yea." Anna brought herself back to reality. "I just...well I'm glad Elsa has good friends."**

**Merida and Rapunzel both smile.**

"**We try to be. But Elsa likes to be alone often, she keeps to herself. In'nt right Elsa?" Rapunzel asked the blonde.**

"**Well...up until recently, yea I did." She looked back into Anna's eyes lovingly. "But now I have someone to ride with me."**

**God Elsa was perfect. Adorable. Badass and beautiful, sexy but reserved. Anna was falling in love with her, and falling hard.**

"**So, um, Rapunzel, how did you and Merida meet?" Anna asked the brunette.**

**The brunette looked to Anna, her eyes of grass-green looked into Anna's. "Well Anna, I think that's a better question for Merida, she tells it better."**

"**Nah me girl, ye tell it. I like it better when ye tell it." Merida said.**

"**Alright," Rapunzel said, looking upwards as if replaying the day. "Well it's not complicated. My bike ran out of gas in the middle of a long desert road I was riding, and I didn't have and phone service, I held my thumb out, trying to hitch a ride to a gas station. Then, along cane Merida in her bike. She gave me a ride, when I got the gas, she even turned her bike around and took me back, and before she rode of she slipped me her number, sly little minx."**

"**Aye, thatd be me." Merida said with a chuckle.**

**We went in one date, and we've been inseparable ever since." Rapunzel smiled and looked lovingly back her regained girlfriend. They were a cute couple.**

"**Well you guys make a great couple." Said anna, as she placed her hand on Elsa's lap. Elsa shuddered at Anna's touch. Everything seemed so much more real now. Anna had a girlfriend, and she was the most beautiful creature she'd ever laid eyes on. **

**The long blonde hair, shaved on the sides to reveal snowflake tattoos. Her toned arms and legs, he strong body, and her large supple breasts. Elsa was a goddess. "Anna couldn't help but wonder, "what did I do to get so lucky."**

**Merida and Rapunzel both blushed at the compliment. "Lass, ye be the one who's part of the cute couple. We'd been tryin ta get old icy o'er here a girl for ages, and yet it be you who'd stole her heart." **

**Elsa squeezed down on Anna's hand. She was still blushing, not from embarrassment now, but because of the compliment. Elsa didn't receive much praise from anyone, she wasn't used to it. Anna couple sense an almost uncomfortable vibe coming from Elsa.**

"**So, um, Merida, you don't sound like your from around here." Anna said.**

**Merida laughed. "Haha ye have a keen ear lass. Nah, I'm not from the states. No, I be from the motherland. Scotland to ya yank folk. Little town called Dunbrouch. Me dad and mum run a little tavern and hotel der. It's a nice nuff place, but they wanted me ta take over, run the place by me-self. Wanted me to marry one of the men from the town nearby. That's ne'er what I wanted. Me dad, he understood me. But me mum, always thought she could set me straight, as it were. So I ran off, came to this side of the pond. Bought a bike in Florida, drove all o'er. Found work where I could, rode all ta way to this side of the states. Met Punzie out in the middle of some highway. She told me about LA, and I moved here. Ye could say I followed er, in a not so creepy way." Merida winked at Rapunzel, who blushed. "Al'ight, maybe a bit creepy, but er we are."**

**Merida came all the way from Scotland, to the other side of the world. And she found her true love. What she had with Elsa, it felt like fate.**

"**Aye but enough colywompus, let's get ye 2 some drinks ammaright?" Merida said, as motioned to the waitress walking by. "Ey lass, could we get a round of them blue shots?"**

**Shots? Anna had never had shots before. A sip of her dads brandy on special occasions, but she wasn't of drink age. Something Elsa knew.**

"**Oh Merida, Anna is only 20. She can't drink yet." Anna was glad Elsa spoke up, she didn't want to insult the blondes friends.**

"**Ah lassie I'm sorry, I didn't know. Apologies miss waitress, 3 shots for us. And what would you like Ann, this round be on me."**

"**Um, I'll just have a water I guess." Anna spoke.**

"**Watching you figure eh?" Merida said with a coy smile. "Get this girlie your finest water.**

"**Coming right up." The waitress said as she walked away.**

"**I'm sorry lass, I didn't know. Juss figured, ya coming to a bar and all..."**

"**Merida, it's okay, I don't want to spoil your fun. Besides, I turn 21 in a couple weeks." Anna said, just remembering her birthday was coming up.**

**Merida, Rapunzel, and Elsa all perked up at this. But it was Rapunzel who spoke first.**

"**Well then we have to throw you a party then! We can have streamers, and balloons, and paper lanterns!"**

"**Aye and I can make me families famous pies!"**

"**Oh Merida," Rapinzel said, "not that nasty shit you made me try..."**

"**Me lass, that was haggis. I'd never make ya eat that, I don't like it meself! I was just testin if ya loved meh." Merida said jokingly, nudging into the brunette, who blushed and giggled.**

"**If that's alright with you Anna," said Elsa, "we'd love to throw you a party."**

**A party. She hadn't had a birthday party since she turned 16. After that, her parents became super busy with work, her dad as lead mechanical engineer and her mom working in real estate. Tried as they may, they always seemed to be busy when it was time for her birthday. 'It's not their fault though,' Anna thought, 'they have jobs, and things come up.'**

"**I...I would love to have a party." Anna said quietly.**

**Any chance to spend more time with Elsa, Anna was all for it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The 4 of them spent the rest on the night talking. Elsa explained how she had met Merida and Rapunzel at the same bar they were at. She frequented the place often, always sitting by herself at the end of the bar. Merida took notice and one day invited her to sit with her and the brunette. Elsa was skeptical at first, but eventually Merida convinced her to come and sit with them. The bonded over their love of motorcycles, and it was to Merida and Rapunzel that Elsa opened up about being gay. **

**She had told her parents, but never really anyone else. Her coworkers pieced it together, with the way she dressed, how she cut her hair, and the way she always refused advances from any guy who approached her. But with Merida and Rapunzel, she could really be herself. A lesbian couple was something Elsa never had seen much of, with where she was from. So it was nice to be able to be her true self to. They had tried to set her up in many dates, but she always refused. Elsa wasn't picky, she didn't have a type. She was more nervous than anything else. She wanted to be sure it was the right girl. She started to lose hope, until Anna showed up.**

**As the night went on, Elsa and Anna had gotten closer, both physically and their relationship. Elsa became less nervous as the night went by, and the more Anna was with the blondes friends, the more comfortable she became. She had a girlfriend now, and she eve started to make new friends.**

**Towards the end of the night, Anna and Elsa has grown closer than ever. What stared as just sitting next to each other, now Anna was practically sitting on Elsa's lap, with her arms around the blondes shoulders. She stole the occasional kiss on Elsa's cheek, always suprising the blonde girl, making her blush every single time. I doubt about it, Anna was falling in love. And she could only hope that Elsa was too.**

**Only a few days ago, she didn't. Know who this strange biker girl was. Now they were official, they were girlfriends. She could've been nervous, should've been. A week ago she thought she was straight. Now, she was falling in love with this beautiful woman. And she couldn't be happier.**

**Hours went by like minutes. Conversations and stories floated between them for what could've been hours or even days. But at some point the night had to end. And it did when the waitress came by the table.**

"**Last call ladies, we're going to be closing soon."**

**All 4 of them, almost as if they had planned it out, simultaneously let out disgruntled groans. It seemed to surprise them, because they all grew silent and stared at each other. A moment passed, then they all broke out in laughter.**

"**Well we wouldn't want to upset the we bird now would we?" Merida said. "I think it's time we hit the road Punzie, we must be gettin home."**

"**Yea that's probably a good idea." Rapunzel said as she began to slide out of the booth. The other 3 followed suit, all standing by the table.**

**Anna then pulled out her wallet to pay for her drinks, but Elsa stopped her.**

"**No Anna, I brought you here, it's only right I pay."**

"**No elsa, you got me last time, i think it's my turn." Anna smiled at Elsa, but then Merida spoke up.**

"**Ay ye 2 are smitten like a couple bears round mattin season." Merida let out a chuckle. "Neither a ye is payin. Punzle and I got this."**

"**Oh no Merida," Elsa spoke up, "I can ask you to..."**

"**Well I ain't asking permission ma queen." Merida interrupted. "Ye did ya a favor bah manning that there beauty ya got her arm round." She pointed at Anna, who smiled and looked down rather embarrassingly.**

"**Now ye can stop moppin round. We got the tab this time."**

**Merida paid the waitress, and then rapunzel spoke up. "I actually have to use the restroom before we go."**

"**I should got too." Elsa said "Anna are you good."**

"**I'm fine." The redhead said to Elsa. "I'll just wait out here."**

**Elsa smiled at her and her and the brunette walked towards the bathrooms. Once they were no longer visable, Merida spoke up.**

"**Ey lass, ya mind talkin with me fer a sec?"**

"**Oh, um, sure Merida." Anna said nervously.**

"**Did I, did I say something? I really don't want to make..." but she couldn't finish, as Merida stepped closer, her face quite close to Anna's.**

"**Lass tonight was the first time I've seen that Elsa smile in a very long time. She's been more than a we bit down since I've know the bird. I just wanted to thank ya."**

**Anna blushed. Did she really have that much of an effect on Elsa, that she brought her out of her shell that much?**

"**Ya make her happy. And that's all I could ask fer ma friend. So I just wanted ta thank ya." Merida said, placing her hand on Anna's shoulder.**

"**She make me happy too." Anna said smiling. Elsa meant the world to Anna. "I only want to see her happy."**

**Merida smiled at that. "Lass I never though we'd fine that Elsa of yers a girl. Now, I don't think I could've picked a better girl for her meself."**

**Anna could help but turn red as a beet. She had Elsa's friends blessing. What more could she have asked for.**

"**And we was serious about yer party. 21 ain't no little ting, we gon go all out fer ya." Merida said with a laugh.**

**Elsa and Rapunzel then emerged from the bathroom, and walked back to the redheads.**

"**Everything okay?" Elsa asked Anna.**

**Anna leaned into her and wrapped her arms around Elsas waist, staring up into the blonde's crystal blue eyes. "Couldn't be better."**

**They then went outside and said their goodbyes, promising to meet up again soon. Once Merida and Rapunzel has mounted up on the redheads bike "Angus" she sped off, waving goodnight to the couple.**

"**Well little mouse," Elsa said sweetly to Anna, "I think it's time we get you home."**

"**Maybe..." Anna said, yawning. She had once again stayed up later than she was used to.**

**The mounted on Elsa's bike and sped off into the night, heading home.**

**When they again arrived at the back lot of the apartments, Ann noticed her legs weren't sore at all. She really was getting used being on the bike with Elsa. Elsa once again accompanied Anna up to her apartment, the couple with their arms around each others hips the whole time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Lust**

**When they neared the door, Anna had an idea. The very idea made her blush.**

**She got to her apartment and stepped into the doorway to face the blonde.**

"**Anna, I had fun tonight..." but she never got to finish. Anna had grabbed Elsa's shirt and pulled her in for a kiss. She pressed her lips into the blondes, and immediately pushed her tongue into Elsa's mouth. Elsa, though surprised, then grabbed Anna's waist and pulled her into her own, their cores only separating by cotton and denim. The quickly stripped off their jackets and tossed them down on the ground.**

**Anna then used her foot to close the door behind them, and dragged the bodies backward towards the couch. She however misjudged the distance, and they toppled back onto the couch, Elsa landing on top of Anna. **

"**Anna I'm sorry if I..."**

"**Elsa, just shut up and kiss me." Anna said, her voice full of lit's. She grabbed the back of the blondes hair and pressed her once again into a sweet kiss, their tongues dancing once again. Elsa now lay on top of Anna, the bodies pressed together, breasts on top of one another. Anna couple feel her nipples getting hard from her pleasure. And she was sure she could feel Elsa's too.**

**Anna moved her hands from Elsa's head slowly down her back. Elsa shivered as the redheads nails traced down her spine, tickling every vertebrae. Elsa had placed her hands down on the couch, to steady herself as to not put too much weight into Anna's small frame.**

**But then Anna did something Elsa didn't expect. Anna had slowly worked her hands up Elsa's back, underneath her shirt. Then, with one shift motion, Anna I did the class of Elsa's bra.**

**Elsa pulled her head away from the kiss. "Anna, what are you..."**

"**What, you act like I've never undone a bra before. I wear them you know." Anna smiled coyly, her voice sexy and smooth. "What, I cant get a better feel of my girlfriend."**

**Girlfriend. That word struck with Elsa. She smiled coyly back. "Well, if I'm not going to wear a bra..." she said as she pulled the bra from underneath her shirt, smiling as she tossed it aside. "The neither are you."**

**She quickly reached around and slid her arms between Anna's back and the cushions, and lifted her. She turned and they had switched positions. Elsa was ow lying in the couch, with Anna now sitting on Elsa's waist. **

"**Well, unlike you..." Anna smiled. She pulled her shirt over her head, her freckles body glowing in the moonlight that shone through the window. "...unlike you, I'm not gonna hold back..." Anna then reached around and unclasped her bra, letting it fall off of their body. Elsa let out a small gasp.**

**There Anna was, her torso as naked as the day she was born. Her petite body shone in the moon light, her smaller breasts exposed to Elsa. But before Elsa could even think, Anna had reached down and pulled Elsa's shirt from her body, tossing it to the side.**

**There they were. Staring at each others half naked bodies. Elsa had breasts quite a bit larger than Anna's, but both just marveled at each other. Time stood still. **

**And then Anna leaned down, their breasts pressed together, nipples brushing against each other. As Elsa's sensitive nipples brushed passed Anna's, the both let out small moans of pleasure. Anna brought her lips down to Elsa's ear, and licked it. Elsa let out a more audible moan, and then Anna spoke.**

"**So, my queen..." Anna licked once again, "...does this..." and again, "...please you?**

"**Oh Anna..." Elsa's voice was full of lustful wanting, "...you have no fucking idea."**

**Elsa then grabbed Anna's waist, and with her strong arms, lifted Anna and placed her farther up onto her stomach. She then brought Anna's chest close to her lips, and took a nipple into her mouth, and began to lightly suck on Anna's breast.**

**Anna let out a moan and bit her bottom lip. Her core was pulsating, her panties now becoming wet from the pleasure. She slowly began to gyrate her hips against Elsa's, and Elsa moaned onto Anna's breasts, the sound vibrating and tickling her nipple. Sparks of pleasure shot through their bodies, as they both became wetter.**

**Then Elsa released the redheads breast, a small pop came when she released her lips. But before Anna could think, Elsa pulled Anna's body closer and took the other breast into her mouth. The pleasure was almost too much to handle. Anna had reached down and gently grabbed onto Elsa's hair, pressing the blondes face into her breasts. She could feel Elsa smile into her chest, which only encouraged her to suck harder, Elsa's tongue making small circles around Anna's erect nipples. Anna moaned and licked her lips, pleasure rushing through her body. Her core was on fire, her panties surely soaked.**

**After minutes, or days, Elsa released Anna's other breast from her lips. She then leaned and sat up, forcing Anna into her lap. Now sitting, Anna's smaller height meant they were at eye level with each other. For a moment, they just stared into each other, teal meeting blue.**

**Without a word, Elsa then grabbed Anna's ass, wrapping her arms underneath it, and lifted Anna into the air. And let out a small yelp of surprise as Elsa was now standing. Anna then wrapped her legs around the blondes waist.**

"**What do you say we take this to the bedroom, ey little one?" Elsa said, unphased by Anna's weight now fully carried by the blonde. Elsa then began to walk back to the bedroom, Anna's breasts slightly bouncing on Elsa's face. Her warm breath again Anna's sensitive nipple made the redhead shudder and moan.**

**When they got to the bedroom, Elsa laid Anna gently down onto the sheets, and before she knew it, she had her hands on the redheads button, about to unclasp the denim garment.**

"**E-Elsa, wait..." Anna said hesitantly. Elsa paused worryingly.**

"**Anna, what's wrong?"**

"**It's just...well...I've never done this before..." the redhead spoke, unable to hide the nervousness in her voice.**

"**...Anna neither have I. This...this is my first time" Elsa said, her cheeks now flushed.**

"**Her first time? She's letting me be her first?!" Anna thought to herself. Elsa had never been intimate with another woman. And she chose Anna. The thought brought so much excitement to Anna. She really did love this girl.**

**Anna then scooted forward off the bed, and Elsa took a couple steps back, looking down to the floor. She knew it, she had scared Anna off. But instead of retreating, Anna grabbed Elsa's jeans by the waist and pulled her in, their breasts once again pressed together.**

"**Elsa, I..." Anna said.**

**No holding back now.**

"**Elsa...I love you."**

**Love. Anna loved Elsa. There was no denying it. This woman she had only met days ago, was now nearly naked in her bedroom. She couldn't stop thinking about her. And there was no point in denying herself of the woman she was in love with. She only hoped Elsa felt the same.**

**Elsa's eyes were wide as dinner plates. Her mouth hung open, her face now pale. Shocked, she only stared at Anna.**

"**Elsa...if, if you don't feel the same... then I-I don't..." before she could finish, Elsa places a finger over Anna's lips.**

"**Anna, I've loved you since the day I first saw you."**

**Shock. That's the only way to describe how they both felt. The had just met, they've only known each other a short time. But in that short time, Anna had fallen for this blonde woman. She loved her more than she knew how to express. But she thought she could at least try to show her.**

**Anna then pulled Elsa in, grabbing her firmly by the asschecks. Elsa let out a quiet "ek" and Anna then pressed in for another kiss. Their lips moved like lightning, their tongues dancing a tango together. Elsa then pressed her hands in between their bodies, and undid the button of Annas jeans. Anna then moved her hips back to allow Elsa better access. Once the button was undone and the zipper was down, she grabbed Elsa's waist and pushed her away.**

"**Anna, I..." bus she wasn't allowed to finish as Anna spoke up.**

"**My queen, if you're want my pants off..." Anna then pushed their bodies towards the bed until Elsa toppled onto the mattress. "...then I should give you a show." **

**Anna then took a couple steps back. Elsa leaned up onto her forearms, and just stared at the redhead. Anna began so slowly sway her hips, her hands slowly pressing her jeans down her body. She began to spin, slowly to that Elsa had a good view. Once she faced the wall opposite Elsa, she leaned forward, and pressed the jeans down past her checks. She gave Elsa a full view of her ass, her panties now visibly wet, the black fabric just barley covering her special spot. Elsa let out a slight groan as she bit her bottom lip.**

**Anna continued to rotate, still pressing the jeans towards the ground. Once she faced Elsa again, the jeans were on the floor and she kicked them to the side. When she again looked to Elsa though, Elsa had already undone her own jeans, and she had her hand down the front of her pants. Elsa was biting her lip, and Anna could see the bulge her hand was making underneath the denim. Elsa was playing with herself.**

**Anna smiled and walked slowly, sexily, towards her love. Elsa then took her hand out of her pants and tried to put into her side, but Anna grabbed her wrist. Before Elsa knew it, Anna had popped the fingers that had just been pleasuring her into her mouth. Elsa let out a low moan, as did Anna.**

**The redhead, now nearly naked, sucked on the blondes fingers. She tasted sweet, her fingers warm and wet from her juices. Elsa was soaking wet, and Anna craved to taste more.**

**Anna then slowly pulled Elsa's hand from her mouth, a small string of saliva hung between her lips and Elsa's fingers. She leaned forward to pull Elsa's jeans down, but before she could, Elsa grabbed her and pulled the redhead onto the bed. She then rolled on top of Anna, her legs straddling around Anna's knees.**

"**You were so kind enough to give me a show..." Elsa said, sex emanating from her voice. "...allow me to do something for you.**

**Anna didn't speak, she nearly nodded in approval. Elsa then leaned forward and once again placed her lips onto Anna's breast, making the slow circles with her tongue around the redheads nipple. Anna's head pressed into the mattress, her body shook with pleasure.**

**But Elsa wasn't done. She then took her hand, the same hand that she had just used to pleasure herself, and slid it down into Anna's underwear. Anna hips bucked forward out of sheer pleasure, pressing herself into Elsa's hand, her wet folds pressed into Elsa's fingers. She couldn't help it, she let out a moan.**

"**Oh Elsa, oh Elsa..."Anna shuddered at the blondes touch. Elsa once again smiled with the redheads breast in her mouth. She then began to play with Anna's soaking wet folds, pressing them between her fingers, making sure not to touch Anna's clit. She didn't want her to climax yet.**

"**Oh fuck, elsa..." Anna moaned and her hips buckled forward and back into the blondes hand. She had grabbed handfuls of the sheets, her fists clenched tight out of pleasure. Elsa began to move her fingers in small circles. It was almost to much for the redhead to take. Her back arched, her hips gyrated. She felt like the was about to explode. But she stopped herself. As soon as Elsa let up a window of opportunity, Anna grabbed the blondes back and rolled them over. She was now on top.**

**Before Elsa could make a sound, Anna brought her head down and began to suck on Elsa's tits. She pulled the blondes nipple into her mouth and sucked, twirling her tongue around like Elsa had down for her. It was now Elsa who was shivering with pleasure. **

"**Fuck, Anna...oh shit, yes...Anna..." Elsa muttered, her voice shuddering. Anna then released Elsa hard nipple from her mouth and moved her head to the side, giving her other the same attention. Elsa's body writes in pleasure.**

**After a few moments, Anna pulled back from Elsa's chest, and let her body slide across the blondes, her panties sliding across Elsa's jeans, the friction against her core made the sensitive zone pulsate. She slid off the bed slowly and reached forward, grabbing the waistband if Elsa's jeans, sure to have a grip on her underwear as well. Then she began to slowly pull the jeans away from Elsa's body. Silently, Elsa shook her hips and wiggles her legs, easing the job of the redhead. Tossed to the side, Anna then reached down and removed her panties.**

**And there they were. Elsa lay on the bed, her forearms lifting her to look at the redhead. They were both bare, naked, as they were born. Anna's freckles ridden body down from the moonlight, Elsa's pale but muscular frame lay on the bed. They just stayed there for a moment, basking in each other's beauty.**

"**Well, now I think..." Anna said, "...it's time that I do something for you.**

**Elsa nodded in silent approval, and Anna slowly brought her knees to the floor. She then shuffled towards Elsa, and grabbed her legs, pulling her so her ass rested just on the edge of the bed. The then took a knee in each hand, and began to spread Elsa's legs apart. Elsa slightly resisted at first.**

"**Anna, you don't have to..."**

"**Elsa, just shut up. I want to taste you..."**

**The surprise of Anna's abruptness Let Anna spread Elsa's legs apart. **

**And there it was. Anna stared directly st the blonde woman's core. She could see how wet it was, Elsa's juices shone in the moonlight. A small patch of platinum hair, shaped like a tiny triangle, sat just about Elsa's folds. Her body was there, poised in front of Anna. Ready.**

**Anna then leaned forward, and got within millimeters of Elsa's core. Merely her breath brushing past made the woman quiver. Then Anna stuck out her tongue, and licked from the bottom to the top of Elsa's core. Elsa grabbed a handful of sheets and moaned, pleasure shooting through her body.**

"**Oh fuck Anna."**

**Anna smiled. She had tasted her love. she was sweet, juicy, warm. Anna wanted more.**

**Unable to hold back, Anna pressed her face into Elsa's pussy, her tongue dancing inside the woman's folds. Elsa writhed with pleasure. Anna then reached down and began to play with her own wet pussy.**

"**Fuck. Oh fuck yes. Anna oh fuck yes..."**

**Elsa's hips began to buck and gyrate, and it only encouraged Anna to delve deeper. She pressed her tongue farther, and felt herself enter the woman core.**

"**Oh fuck Anna, yes, eat my pussy Anna..."**

**Anna's tongue swirled around inside Elsa. She tasted sweet, and could feel the blondes pussy tightening out of pleasure. Elsa was unable to control herself. She then lifted her legs and wrapped them around Anna's head, her thighs forcing the redheads face to press into her core fully. As Anna swirled her tongue inside of Elsa, the blonde bucked her hips forward into Anna's mouth. Anna continues to play with herself, no having inserted a finger into her own pussy. Anna moaned into Elsa, and the sound made Elsa shiver, lightning shooting through their bodies.**

**As Anna continued to pleasure her love, Elsa had grabbed onto her gown breasts, squeezing her nipples between her fingers. Biting her bottom lip, attempting to suppress her moans, Elsa's whole body shook with lust and pleasure. Her love was eating her out. She had never felt pleasure like this. Neither of them had. Eventually, Elsa could feel the redhead pull back, and she released her legs from Anna's head. And then stood and Elsa pushed herself farther back on the bed and Anna crawled onto the mattress, slowing bringing herself towards Elsa. In the dim moonlit room, Elsa could see that Anna's face was wet with her juices. **

"**H-how was that?" Anna said, slightly out of breath.**

**Elsa then cupped Anna's cheek, and pulled her face forward. She then proceeded to lick her own juices from Anna's face, her tongue making her to get ever last drop. She licked her chin, her checks, the tip of her nose. Lastly, the locked Anna's lips, then pressed her tongue into Anna's mouth. She could taste herself in the redheads mouth.**

"**That," Elsa said pulling back from the kiss, "was incredible. I love you Anna."**

"**I love you too Elsa." **

**Anna, unable to stop there, then sat herself into Elsa's lap, and leaned forward to once again take Elsa's nipple into her mouth. She licked and sucked and lightly but down onto the woman's sensitive breast, massaging and pinching her other nipple. And she did, she began to slide her hips forward and back, forward and back, so that their cores rubbed up agains one another. Their clits brushed together, and pleasure shot through their bodies once again. Elsa reaches forward and ran her hands down Anna's back, her fingertips brushing on the redheads freckles skin cause Anna to shake and moan.**

**Anna then released Elsa's breast and leaned forward, again taking the blonde woman's mouth into hers, lips moving furiously against each other. All the while, hips grinding together, pussies soaking wet. **

"**Fuck, shit Anna, oh fuck me anna..."**

"**Oh Elsa, fuck you're so wet, oh fuck..."**

"**Oh fuck, Anna, I think, oooooh fuuuuck..."**

"**Oh elsaaaaa..."**

**Then, at the same time, they both felt it. Their bodies tensed, their muscles tightened, their legs shook.**

"**Fuuuuuuuuuuck!"**

**They both said simultaneously. As the bodies tensed up, they both came. Their juices flowed onto eachother. Their legs shook, their whole bodies trembled, their faces flushed with absolute bliss.**

**Anna then collapsed on top of Elsa, her head laying on the woman's chest. Her face resting on top of Elsa's breast. Elsa wrapped her arms around the redhead, and held her tight. They just lay there, absolute calm filled the room, the smell of sex in the air.**

"**Elsa?" **

"**Yes Anna."**

"**I fucking love you." Anna giggled.**

"**Hehe, I love you too Anna." Elsa laughed.**

**They both just lay in eachothers arms, slowly feeling themselves drift off into sleep, still laying in their own sweat and juices.**

**Just as Elsa drifted off into unconsciousness, Anna spoke up.**

"**Elsa?" Anna said sleepily.**

"**Yes my love?"**

"**I think..." Anna yawned, "I think we're going to need some new sheets..."**

**They both giggled tiredly, and drifted off into sleep, still laying in each others arms.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Bathtime**

**Anna awoke to sunlight crashing into her eyes. A small trail of drool ran from her mouth down her chin. Her hair had been made messy and undone from the events of the previous night. Her pelvis was sore and slightly sticky.**

**Thought unlike the night before, Elsa was not in the bed with her, the lack of warmth apparent. Anna opened her eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the morning sun. She felt around with her arms, trying to find the blonde she had spent the night with, but to no avail. Once adjusted, she opened her eyes and looked around the room.**

**Clothes were scattered across the floor and down the hall, the bedsheets were unmade and all over the place. A shirt, tossed to the side the night before, had wound up handing on a dresser handle. The room looked like a hurricane had run through.**

**Anna giggled "A sex hurricane." She thought. But her smile dropped when she didn't see Elsa, her girlfriend whom she had confessed her love to the night before.**

"**Oh god, was this a one night stand? Did she lie to me, does she really love me? Was I bad at sex? It was my first time of course I was. But did she like it? Oh god..."**

**But Anna's train of thought was disrupted, but the sound of running water, and a sweet sultry voice singing.**

**Elsa.**

**But the sound wasn't coming from the apartment beneath her, it was coming from her own bathroom. A smile came across Anna's lips. "Elsa's in the bathtub" she thought. Anna tiptoed over to the bathroom door, her naked body slowly moving across the room. When she got to the door, she slowly pushed it open, and steam began to roll out of the doorway.**

**The room was full of steam, humid as a sauna. The mirror to her right was fogged up, and the floor was damn. Not wanting to let Elsa know she was there just yet, Anna continued to tiptoe across the tile floor towards the tub, until she could see Elsa clearly through the steam.**

**Elsa had undone her braid, her hair lay across her shoulders and on the edge of the tub. She had laid her head back onto the tub, and her body stretched across the tub, her feet just popping out of the water on the opposite side. Her large breasts floated towards the surface, her nipples just barley underneath the bubbly surface. **

"**Elsa must've used some of my bubble bath." Anna thought.**

**And she was singing. Oh Elsa's voice, it was that of an angel. Her head laid back, she quietly sang.**

"**What If we rewrite the stars, say you made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart, you'd be the one I was meant to find."**

**Fuck her voice was beautiful. Anna recognized the song, it was from the movie "the greatest showman." She was singing it perfectly.**

"**It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars, maybe the world can be ours..."**

**Anna knew the words, she loved the movie. It was this moment that she thought she could start in.**

"**...tonight." Anna cut in.**

**Startled, Elsa jumped a bit, splashing water over the sides. Anna giggled.**

"**Anna, what are you..." but Ann put a finger over her own lips to shush the blonde.**

"**All I want us to fly with you..." Anna sang.**

**Elsa paused and just stared at the redhead. But then, she softly sand back.**

"**All I want is to fall with you..."**

**They were now singing the song in unison.**

"**So just give me all of you..."**

**E: "It's feels impossible..."**

**A: "it's not impossible..."**

**E: "is it impossible..."**

**A: "say that it's possible..."**

**The paused. Anna had reached forward for Elsa's hand, which she took from underneath the water and placed into Anna's. They were silent for a moment, then the redhead spoke up.**

"**Elsa your voice, it's..."**

**Elsa looked down into the bubbles. "I know, I know...I'm not that good..."**

"**Elsa, shut the fuck up." Anna said jokingly. "Elsa you have the voice of an angel! I can't believe my girlfriend can sing like that."**

**Girlfriend. They had spent the night, intertwined with eachothers bodies, and now they had sung a duet together. There was no doubt now, they were really girlfriends.**

"**Anna, t-thank you." Elsa stuttered her cheeks red from the praise she received. "Would-would you like to join me?" She motioned towards the water.**

"**Well, how could I say now?" Anna giggled as she stepped forward and placed a foot into the warm water. "Besides, I could use a cleanup from last night ." She winked at Elsa's, who's cheeks only got redder, a smile pulling at her lips.**

**Anna then placed her other leg into the water and slowly lowered herself beneath the bubbles, until only her neck and head were above the surface. She had stretched her legs out, and placed them on Elsa's sides, and Elsa had done the same for her. On the top of her feet, she could feel Elsa's toned bottom, their legs overlapping.**

**Minutes passed by, their legs gently rubbing up against each other, just enjoying eachothers company. Then, Anna pulled her legs towards her chest. Elsa looked up to see what was the matter, but Anna spun around and leaned back, laying the back of her head into the blondes chest. Elsa then took her legs and wrapped the around Anna's waist, and the began to undo the redheads unkempt braids.**

"**Elsa?"**

"**Yes Anna?"**

"**Last night was..." Anna paused.**

"**...Amazing?" Elsa finished for her.**

"**Yea, it really was." Anna smiled and laid her head between Elsa's breasts, the smooth mounds resting on top of her shoulders.**

"**I can't believe that was your first time. You were...you were incredible Anna."**

**Anna turned her head and looked up to the blonde. "You were too Elsa. I'm glad you have experience." Anna then leaned forward to kiss the blonde, but Elsa turned her head and Anna only got a cheek.**

"**Elsa, what's wrong."**

**Elsa was silent for a moment, staring out of the window, looking away from Anna.**

"**Elsa?"**

"**Anna...that was my first time."**

**Anna was stunned. Elsa had been so amazing, so gentle, but also a little rough and tumble.**

"**But you were...Elsa you were incredible. I mean the way you made me feel, how your body felt against mine. I was really your first."**

**Elsa said no words. She was now looking down into the redheads eyes, though she was silent. She simply nodded her head yes.**

**Holy shit. They had lost their virginities together. This amazing blonde woman had been saving herself for the right one. And it was Anna. Anna leaned up again, and this time Elsa accepted the kiss, bringing her hands out of the water to cup the redheads cheeks. Lips and tongues danced between them.**

**Anna pulled away.**

"**Elsa?"**

"**Yes princess?"**

"**I love you Elsa Frost"**

**Elsa giggled with flushed cheeks.**

"**I love you too Anna Arendal."**

**The simply lay there in the bath together, Anna leaned up against Elsa. Elsa ran her hands up and down Anna's torso, fingertips massaging the redheads freckles skin, reaching up to cup Anna's breasts, then back down where her hands slid between Anna's thighs, Elsa sure not to tease too hard. Over half an hour they were in the bubble bath together, until the water began to grow cold and their fingers were like raisins.**

"**Anna, I think it's time we get out, the water is starting to get cold, and I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."**

**Elsa, with you, I could never be uncomfortable." Anna said. "But your right, we should get out, we can't spend the whole day in the tub."**

**They both stood up, and Anna was first to get out of the bath, grabbing a couple towels from the rack next to the tub. When she looked back, Elsa was bent over, pulling the drain plug from the tub. Anna couldn't resist.**

**She brought her hand over near Elsa's butt, and gave her a slap on the asscheek.**

"**Oh!" Elsa said, startled. "Anna, you scared me."**

"**Oh did I now?" Anna giggled, turning around and baring her ass towards Elsa, leaning over slightly. "Well the punish me my queen, I'm all yours."**

**When the words rolled from Anna's tongue, the both shivered a bit, both their cores becoming warmer.**

"**Oh Anna," Elsa said, "don't tease, I'm still sore from last night."**

"**Mmmfp, party pooper." Anna said sarcastically, pouting her lips and giving the blonde the biggest puppy dog eyes she could.**

**Elsa the reached forward and grabbed Anna's hips, and pulled her freckles butt towards her pale skin. Anna's butt pressed into Elsa's pelvis, and Elsa reached her other hand up to Anna's neck, pushing her head back, so it was looking straight at the ceiling. **

"**Oh Elsa..." but Elsa leaner her head down and pushed her tongue into Anna's mouth, and Anna swirled her tongue around Elsa's as they made out once again.**

"**I'll never grow tired of this girl." Anna thought.**

**The eventually released their embrace, and Anna handed Elsa one of the towels she had grabbed. They dried themselves,Elsa finished first, so she walked towards the bedroom door, he ass slightly swaying as she walked.**

"**Fuck me, this girl is a goddess." Anna thought.**

**Anna finished drying quickly afterwards, and walked to the room to find Elsa rummaging through all the clothes scattered across the room.**

"**You looking for something my queen?" Anna asked.**

"**I can't seem to find my underwear. They must've gotten tossed under something."**

**Anna thought for a moment, but then instead of looking, she had an idea.**

"**Well...Elsa you can wear some of mine."**

**Elsa looked up, her eyes met Anna's.**

"**Anna, you want me to wear your panties?"**

"**Well, even if you do find yours, they're...well still dirty from last night. And you can't walk outside naked now can you?"**

**Elsa looked slightly upwards, thinking. **

"**O-okay Anna. Where do you keep them?"**

"**That dresser there," the pointed to the dresser with the large vanity mirror. "Top left shelf."**

**Anna continued to dry her hair as Elsa stood by the dresser, nakedly searching for some underwear. Anna knee none of her underwear would fit Elsa, not like they fit her anyway. Anna's petite frame meant she had much thinner hips than Elsa. Elsa obviously worked out too, because her ass was as toned and firm as tinned hams. **

"**Well..." Elsa said as she lifted up a pair of blue boy-shorts, "can I wear these?"**

"**Babe," Anna said, testing out the pet name, "you can wear whatever you want."**

**Elsa silently nodded as she slid the underwear on. However, once she got them just below her ass, she began to have trouble. Her butt was quiet a bit larger than Anna's, so the panties were going to be tight. She did eventually get them onto her cheeks, and god damn did she look good. The panties cling to her skin as if the were painted on.**

"**Anna?"**

"**Yes babe?"**

**Elsa smiled. Babe. She liked it.**

"**Anna if I wear these, I want you..." she then held up a pair of panties, the same style of boy-shorts, but this pair bright green with purple stripes down the side. "I want you to wear these."**

**Anna giggled. Elsa wanted them to match. Fuck she was adorable.**

"**Okay Elsa, as you wish." Anna winked as Elsa tossed the undergarment.**

**Elsa then reached down, her ass obviously tight in the boy-shorts, and picked up her shirt, and slid it over her head. Anna looked over from picking up clothes, and if only she could've take a picture.**

**Elsa had one leg cocked at the knee, and the shirt hung freely over her large breasts, the sides open enough to show a less than respectable amount of side-boob. Her nipples made small bumps in the shirt, still slightly hard from the make out session. Her long blonde hair draped over her shoulders. The tattoos on her arms stood out against her pale skin, images of windy flurries and snowmen on her biceps.**

"**Anna, what are you smiling about?" Elsa said as she fiddled with her hair, pulling it back to braid it.**

**Anna then realized she had a big stupid grin on her face. Looking at Elsa did that to her.**

"**Just you Elsa. You're so beautiful."**

**They both blushed, and Anna walked over to the closet to find a shirt to wear. Something cute that Elsa would like.**

**She picked out a little green tank top, who's color closely matched her underwear, and was small enough to show just a little midriff.**

**When she turned around out of the closet, she saw Elsa picking up the rest of the clothes and placing them on the bed.**

"**So, um, Elsa?"**

"**Yes sweetheart? Elsa asked.**

**Sweetheart. The pet names were working for Anna.**

"**So, I don't have work until tomorrow. I was thinking...I mean if you don't have work...only if you want to though..."**

"**Anna" Elsa giggled. "What do you want to ask me?"**

"**Do you wanna spend the day together. I mean I know we spent last night together, and this morning, and we had sex, so if you want to go back to your place that's fine, I was just thinking..." but Anna's rambling was interrupted.**

"**Anna," Elsa walked over and placed her hands on Anna's shoulders. **

"**I would love that."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Dinner**

**Anna and Elsa had spent all day together. The watched tv together, and during every commercial break they always made out. Anna began to wait for the show to go to a break, kissing Elsa was far more interesting.**

**Hours went by, just Anna and Elsa laying in the couch together. Anna was laid back on Elsa's stomach, while Elsa played with her hair.**

"**We'll be right back after these messages."**

**Every time Anna hear the magical words, she would jump up and push her body into Elsa's, making out once again.**

**They spent all day together, eating junk food and watching tv. When they couldn't find anything good on, they would watch Netflix. Reruns of friends, top gear (Anna discovered that Elsa shared her love of british tv), they even watched a foreign documentary about Norwegian fjords, and Anna told Elsa more about her family and their vacations in Norway. At one point they talked about Oslo, and Anna couldn't have been more excited.**

"**I've eaten at that restaurant!" She would say, pointing at the television screen.**

"**That bakery has amazing chocolate cake."**

"**Oh I swam at that beach!"**

**Elsa just giggled and played with Anna's hair, running her fingers through the auburn locks. She even braided Anna's hair just like hers, both of their hair matched, pulled back into a single braid that ran down their backs.**

**As Anna lay on top of Elsa, watching Jeremy Clarkson complain about some French car on 'Top gear', she heard and felt Elsa's stomach rumble against her spine.**

"**Oh, sounds like someone's a little hungry are we?"**

**Elsa blushed and chuckled.**

"**Hehe, yes Anna. We can't survive on Doritos and Oreos alone."**

"**Well, if you want to stay, I know of a great pizza place. They have amaaaazing chocolate fudge brownies."**

**Elsa perked up at chocolate.**

"**Chocolate would be amazing!" Elsa exclaimed. She blushed, realizing how loud she had been. "Oh, and pizza would be good too." Anna giggled.**

**The redhead got up and picked up her cell phone from the kitchen counter, and looked at the pamphlet hanging in the fridge.**

**Pizza palace, where the customer is king.**

"**Or queen." Anna though, smiling to herself, looking at Elsa.**

"**What kind of pizza do you want my queen?"**

"**Oh, um, pepperoni is fine by me." Elsa said.**

**Anna dialed the number, and after a couple rings, a voice answered.**

"**Thank you for calling pizza palace, what may we do for you this evening?"**

"**Yes we would like one large pepperoni pizza, and 2 large fudge brownies please." Anna said happily.**

"**Of course my liege." Said the man on the phone. "And where will be delivering this to?"**

"**Oh um, do you know Arendelle apartments?"**

"**Of course ma'am, you're right down the street from us."**

"**Oh, okay." Anna said, remembering Oaken ordered from the pizza palace all the time.**

"**Your total will be $12.50, and your food should arrive in the next 30 minutes."**

"**Well thank you kind sir." Anna said happily. **

"**You're very welcome ma'am. You have a good night now.**

"**You too." Anna said as she hung up the phone. **

**She walked back over to the couch and plopped herself down, her butt in between Elsa's legs, pressed up against her crotch.**

**She laid her head back down and looked up into Elsa's eyes.**

"**Food should be here soon my love." She said to the blonde.**

**Elsa leaned forward and kissed Anna on the top of the nose.**

"**Thank you freckles."**

**They lay together, watching top gear, Anna's stomach now also rumbling. After a little while there was a knock at the door. Anna got up, and grabbed her purse off of the side table. Elsa stood up and walked to her purse which was on the counter.**

"**Oh Anna I can pay for..."**

"**Elsa, you paid for our date, Merida paid for our drinks, I think it's my turn." Anna said with a wink to Elsa as she grabbed some money out of the bag.**

**She opened the door to see the same blonde man who delivered her pizza the day she moved in, Kristoph. He looked like he was about to speak, but no words came out. He just stared at Anna.**

**Anna then realized she was standing in the doorway in nothin but a tank top and underwear. She didn't mind though.**

"**What's the matter Kristoph, never seen a woman in her underwear before?"**

**Kristoph shook his head, as if to get his train of though back on track.**

"**Oh, um yes Anna. I mean yes I have. I mean...I have your food."**

**But before he could hand Anna the food, Elsa's voice came from behind her.**

"**Kristoph?"**

**Kristoph looked over Anna's shoulder to see the blonde behind her.**

"**Elsa? I didn't...well I didn't know that you had a girlfriend?"**

"**They know each-other?" Anna thought.**

**Elsa then walked right up behind Anna and wrapped her arms around Anna's waist.**

"**I didn't. But then this little princess..."she lightly squeezed Anna's waist, causing her to blush. "...she fell right into my lap."**

**Kristoph just looked at them both. But the. A smile came to his face.**

"**Damn Elsa, it's about time you got yourself someone." He said.**

**Elsa smiled and squeezed Anna's waist, causing Anna to also smile.**

"**So um..." Anna said. "How do you know eachother."**

"**Oh Elsa fixes Sven whenever I bring him in."**

"**Sven?" Anna said, confused.**

"**His bike." Elsa said. "He loves it so much he named it." Elsa giggled.**

"**Loves HIM so much I named him." Kristoph said proudly. "Elsa works at the dealership, so whenever I need a tune up, she's the one I see. Best in the business in my opinion."**

**Elsa blushed. **

"**Oh right, your pizza." Kristoph said, handing the boxes to Anna. "And of course, freshly made fudge brownies."**

**Anna's eyes got wide as she stared at the boxes containing the delicious chocolatey treats.**

"**Thank you Kristoph." Anna said, as she handed him a $20 bill. "And keep the change."**

**Kristoph's mouth hung open just a tad.**

"**A $7 tip? Oh Anna I cant accept..."**

"**$7.50 actually." Anna said. "And please, keep it. The brownies you make are well worth it."**

**Kristoph smiled, happy that his reputation preceded him.**

"**Well, you ladies have a good night." Kristoph said as he turned to leave. "And next time you call, ask about me, I'll be sure to have the brownies cut bigger."**

**Anna smiled. Any chance any more chocolate, she would take.**

**She closed the door when Kristoph had walked away and Elsa released her grip. Anna then placed the pizza and brownies in the coffee table in front of the couch. **

"**I'll grab us some water." Elsa said as she walked towards the kitchen, grabbing 2 glasses from the cupboards.**

**Anna had sat back down on the couch, and was scrolling through Netflix for the next movie they would watch.**

"**Elsa what do you want to watch?" Anna asked.**

"**Hmmm..." Elsa hummed as she walked back to the couch with 2 glasses of ice water. "Well you start your job at Disneyland tomorrow right? So let's watch something Disney."**

**Anna let out a yelp of glee. They both loved Disney.**

"**Okay okay, ummmm" Anna scrolled through the Disney section of Netflix, "...how about lady and the tramp?"**

**Elsa smiled. "You mean a movie about a scrappy little dog from the streets..." she gestured to herself, "...and a beauty from a big lavish home..." she motioned towards Anna. "...falling in love?"**

**Anna paused, until Elsa smiled. **

"**Sounds perfect." Elsa said.**

**Anna leaned over and gave Elsa a hug around the waist, her face pressed into the blondes chest. **

**She leaned back and opened the pizza box, knowing she would have to eat some real food before she could dig into the brownie.**

"**Aaaaand, play." Said the redhead as she started the movie. Her and Elsa both grabbed a slice, and leaned back into the big cushiony couch, legs laying on top of one another.**

**They watched the movie and gorged themselves on pizza, watching the whole thing before the first half was over. When the credits began to roll, Anna leaned over and pulled on the lamp chain, lighting up the dark room. She leaned forward and grabbed the boxes that contained the delicious chocolate treats.**

"**Now elsa..."she said, "are you ready to have you tastebuds explode?**

**Elsa giggled. "Yes Anna, if you say they're that good." Elsa took a box from Anna's hand, and they both opened them. Almost immediately, the smell of fudge wafted into their noses. The both let out small moans.**

**And simultaneously...**

"**Mmmm...chocolate." The laughed, having noticed they said it at the same time.**

"**Now, we should take a bite at the same time." Elsa said.**

"**Okay!" Anna said. "On three."**

**Anna: "One..."**

**Elsa: "Two..."**

**Both: "Three."**

**They both bit down into their chocolatey pastries, and both their heads rolled back as the brownies hit their taste buds.**

"**Oh my god, Anna..." Elsa did with brownie in her cheek.**

"**I know right?!" Anna exclaimed. "That Kristoph sure knows how to bake!"**

"**I'll have to make sure I do extra work to his bike next time her brings it in."**

"**Don't you mean SVEN?" Anna said, they both laughed.**

**They spent the remainder of the night talking and laughing, watching tv until almost midnight.**

"**Shit it's late Elsa. I think I should get to bed soon, I start work tomorrow." **

"**Oh..." Elsa said sounding disappointed. "I guess I'll..." but Anna put her hand on Elsa's.**

"**Elsa, I didn't say I wanted you to leave." Anna smiled.**

**Elsa smiled. "Well, then I guess I should get my princess to bed." Elsa stood up and quick as a whisp, picked Anna up, one arm holding her legs and the other bracing Anna's back.**

**The wedding carry. Anna could only imagine, walking down the isle, her blonde queen next to an alter...**

**Elsa carried Anna back to the bedroom, noticing her smiling.**

"**What are you thinking about?" She asked the redhead.**

"**Oh, nothing." Anna giggled softly.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Morning**

**Anna awoke to the sun hitting her eyes.**

**She smiled. Elsa was still fast asleep, her arms wrapped around the redhead. **

**It was 6:30. Anna's orientation (or as Disney calls it, 'Traditions') started at 9. She had plenty of time.**

**She slid slowly from Elsa's arms, trying not to wake the beautiful girl. She succeeded, and slid off the bed, tiptoeing to the closet to pick out her clothes for the day. She settled on a pair of tight slacks and a white silk button up. She quietly searched her dresser for some black panties and a white bra, so as it wouldn't show beneath the shirt. She walked silently to the other bathroom, as her bathtub didn't have a shower head. Quiet as a mouse she shut the door behind her. She undid her braids and slid off her shirt. Then, she leaned down and slid her panties to the floor, pushing her clothes into the corner, leaving the orientation outfit on the sink.**

**The then adjusted the water until it was the perfect temperature. She then slowly slid her naked freckled body into the running water, sliding shut the shower curtain behind her. She allowed the hot water to run down her naked body, her hair falling down her back across her spine. She heard the water flowing out of the shower head, and the light bubbling as it circled down the drain.**

**What she didn't hear, was the bathroom door open. As she reached for the shampoo, the shower curtains slid open. Anna, startled, dropped the bottle into the tub.**

**It was Elsa, who was stripped naked. Her pale body moist from the steam of the shower.**

"**Now anna..." Elsa said in her sexy voice, "...you didn't think I would want to join you?"**

"**Elsa I didn't want to wake..." but Elsa reached forward and put her fingers over the redheads mouth.**

"**I wouldn't miss another chance to bathe with you, not for the world." Elsa smiled, and stepped into the tub.**

**Their naked bodies now soaked, once again slippery and smooth, rubbing against eachother.**

"**Now I know you have work, so I won't try anything today." Elsa winked and Anna blushed. "But...would you like me to wash you?"**

"**Elsa, I would love that..." But Elsa hadn't waited for an answer. She had already grabbed the bottle of body wash from the rim of the tub, and squirt some in her hand.**

**She put her hands on the redheads chest, gently massaging the soap into Anna's breasts, causing Anna to let out a moan.**

**Elsa made small circles, her fingers brushing against Anna's nipples. She moved her hands lower, washing Anna's stomach, then back up to her shoulders, all the while Anna had her eyes closed, Elsa's touch all the more stimulating with no sight. Elsa hand left Anna's body for a moment, to put more soap into her hands.**

**Anna but her bottom lip. "Oh Elsa..."**

**Elsa then took her hands, covered in suds, and reached behind Anna, and slapped her hands into Anna's ass, causing the redhead to let out a yelp.**

"**Elsa, that..." **

**But Elsa pulled Anna in close, their breasts pressed together. Elsa quickly leaned forward and put her mouth above Anna's breast, and began to kiss her chest. Anna's begins stung from the smack, but Elsa grabbed her cheeks, squeezing them and pulling them apart, then pushing them together.**

**Then, above Anna's left breast, Elsa sucked hard until a bit of the freckled skin was in her mouth. Then, she bit down lightly, still suckling in the skin. Anna pushed her legs together, suppressing the pushing she felt in her core.**

"**Holy fuck Elsa..." Anna silently muttered.**

**But Elsa didn't respond, she only sucked harder. Pleasure far overwhelming pain, Elsa had smacked Anna's ass again, harder this time, leaving a red handprint on each cheek.**

**Anna didn't shriek this time, just let out a groan of pleasure. Her core was pulsating hard now. She was unsure if she was wet from the shower, or if her own juices had begun to flow.**

**After a few moments of Elsa sucking on Anna's chest, she released her skin with a small "pop" coming from her lips. Where her mouth had been, a small purple oval lay underneath the freckled skin.**

**Anna looked down to see the blondes handiwork.**

"**Elsa, what did you do that for?" **

**Elsa smiled her coy sexy smile.**

"**I marked you. You're mine Anna."**

**Fuck if Anna didn't stop herself, she was going to fuck Elsa again, and be late to work.**

**Anna kisses Elsa in the lips, holding their bodies pressed together still, and with one hand reached behind her bottom to shut off the water. They continued to kiss as the water ran down the drain, until it was just their wet naked bodies in the tub.**

**It was Elsa who pulled away from the kiss.**

"**Well Princess," she said, "we should get you to Disney shouldn't we."**

**Anna smiled. "You want to come with me?"**

"**Do you want me to go?"**

**Anna now smaked Elsa's ass, leaving similar, albeit smaller, handprints on the blondes ass.**

"**Wouldn't have it any other way, my queen."**

**The quickly dried themselves, and Elsa went back to the room to dress herself in the slacks and white shirt, while Anna put in her clothes in the bathroom. She put her hair back into her signature braids.**

**When she was done, she flipped the light switch of the bathroom and walked back to the bedroom. There she found Elsa, dressed in the same pants she had worn a couple days prior, along with her bulky boots, but now wearing a Mickey Mouse t-shirt. Anna's t-shirt. Though on Elsa's larger boobs, the shirt fit tight, revealing half of Elsa's stomach.**

"**Ready to go princess? It's already 7:30."**

"**I'm ready." Anna smiled. Elsa's normal biker look seemed all the more cuter when accompanied by the Mickey Mouse shirt.**

**Anna placed her old clothes on the bed, the took Elsa's hand and they walked towards the apartment door, Anna grabbing her car keys from a bowl she kept by the door.**

"**We should probably take my car, since I already have a parking pass."**

"**That sounds like a good idea."**

**As they left the apartment, the walked down the stairs to see Oaken cleaning the pool. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt, but instead of shorts, he wore lederhosen, along with flip flops. **

"**Yoo-hoo, hello Anna. You are doing well today yes..." his voice trailed off as he saw his niece holding Elsa's hand.**

"**Oh hi Uncle Oakie. This is..." but Oaken had walked over and pulled them both into a huge bear hug, lifting them both off the ground.**

"**You are with Elsa!" Oaken exclaimed, holding them both in the air. "This makes me quite happy!" He said as he crushed their bodies against his chest.**

"**Mpes, elfa id my girlfrien." Anna said, her face smooshed against her huge uncles body.**

**Oaken, then realizing he was crushing the girls, played them both in the ground, where the nearly collapsed as the air rushed back into their lungs.**

"**Oh I'm am so sorry little ones. But I am just so happy to see you both so happy."**

**After regaining their breath, the both stood back up and Elsa reached for Anna's hand and grabbed it.**

"**Thank you Oaken, Anna has made me happier than I've been in a very long time." Elsa said, smiling at Anna, who blushed.**

**But Oaken smiled bigger than either of them. Excited that his sad tennent had found someone to make her smile, and happier still that the woman was is own niece.**

"**So you will be going to Disney now for your first day of job, yes?" Oaken asked.**

"**Yes." Anna said. "I'm so excited!"**

**Elsa paused. "Oh Anna, I left my purse back in your place, do you think I could go get it?" **

"**Of course." Anna said as she reached into her purse to hand Elsa the keys. Keys in hand Elsa walked quickly back upstairs and disappeared into the apartment.**

**Oaken then leaned down, bringing his towering frame to the same level as Anna's.**

"**So, this Elsa makes you happy, yes?" He asked Anna.**

"**Oh uncle," she said as she wrapped her arms around his tree trunk of a neck, "happier than I've ever been." Anna could feel tears forming in her eyes.**

**It was true. Elsa made feel like the happiest woman in the world. With her, the world melted around them. Nothing mattered, just them together was everything to Anna.**

**Oaken reaches his giant arms around anna, his monstrous hands covering her entire back. "That makes me very happy little one."**

**They heard the door of the apartment close from upstairs, and they released the hug, Oaken standing back up, once again towering over Anna.**

**Elsa returned to Anna's side with her purse, which was bulging as if it were overfilled, but Anna didn't seem to notice. Anna, noticing Elsa's return, quickly grabbed the blonde and pulled her into a kiss.**

"**What was that for?" Elsa asked, blushing.**

"**You just make me happy." Anna said smiling.**

"**Well, you best be off, ja? Don't want to be late on your first day." Oaken said as he reached back and picked up the pool skimmer. **

"**Have a good day Uncle!" Anna exclaimed.**

"**Have a nice day Oaken." Elsa said**

"**You girls have fun."**

**Elsa and Anna walked around the pool to the parking lot towards Anna's white civic.**

**Once inside the car, they buckled up and drove off, singing songs from pirates of the Caribbean and it's a small world.**

**Off towards Disneyland.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hey guys! So the next few chapters involve a lot information about Disneyland park in California. I worked at the park myself for over 6 years, and I have been going to Disney since I was a baby. So I took a lot of the knowledge and experiences I had there, and put them into the next few chapters. These chapters might have been the most fun to write so far! For me to be able to bring some of my knowledge and experiences to you guys, it's quite a treat. (If you have never been to Disneyland, I hope you don't feel too left out. I tried to explain everything in detail, for you to paint a mental picture.) **

**I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I have enjoyed writing.**

**Chapter 15**

**Traditions**

**Anna's orientation 'traditions' had gone better than she could've imagined. It started with the park's lead manager of operations (A tall skinny man who's name, ironically, was Mick) introducing himself. They started with some Disney trivia, all of which Anna knew. Things such as "What was the opening day of Disneyland?" (July 17th 1955) "How many lands are in Disneyland? (6:Main Street, Fantasyland, Adventureland, Frontierland, Tomorrowland, Toon Town). They even had some more obscure questions, like "What was Goofy's original name? (Dippy Dawg).**

**After the trivia, and a quick safety brief, everyone left the welcome center and took a tour of the park. It was the first time Anna had ever been "backstage". She had the most difficult time not squealing out of pure joy, only holding back as to not embarrass herself. As they walked, Mick was giving little snippets of information, such as where they were in the park, or how to properly greet guests (ALWAYS with a smile). But Anna's mind was elsewhere. The smell of vanilla wafting from the candy parlor on Main Street, the little children running around in their Mickey Mouse hats, the calming Disney music playing over the loudspeakers. This really was the happiest place on earth. After they had walked through the park, at least a little bit through every land, Mick took them back to the welcome center, and led them to a large auditorium. There they all sat down, and waited for a few minutes, most people chitchatting. Anna had pulled out her phone and was texting Elsa.**

**A: Elsa, are you doing okay?**

**E: Anna I'm doing fine ;) how is it going in there?**

**A: it's great! :D we took a walk around the park, and I got every trivia question right.**

**E: Baby, that's amazing :) **

**A: The car isn't too hot right? You can turn it on if you feel too warm.**

**E: Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just text me when you're done, I'll walk out to meet you.**

**As Anna was reading the text from Elsa, Mick walked back out on stage.**

"**Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, we have a special guest for you to meet.**

**Anna sent a quick text.**

**A: I gotta go, I think we're almost done. I love you 3**

**And then, out on the stage, walked Mickey Mouse. He was holding a box, wrapped up like a big present. He walked over to Mick and gave him a big hug, then set the box down on the podium.**

"**Ladies and gentleman, Mickey here has a special gift for you all. Mickey, would you like to show them."**

**Mickey Mouse then reached into the box, and with his big gloved hands, pulled out lanyards with blue ID cards, with oval name tags attached to them, each name tag custom with the persons first name and where they were from. (Anna has decided to seem exotic and put "Oslo, Norway." She spoke some Norwegian, so she thought it would be perfect)**

"**Mickey here has decided to personally deliver you identification cards and name tags to you. So when I call your name, you can come up to the stage, and we will give you everything you need to start you new amazing work here at Disney.**

**MIck then started to rattle off names as Mickey pulled the lanyards out at random. Anna waited patiently for her name to be called. Once almost everyone had been called, Mickey pulled out the last lanyard, and handed it to Mick.**

"**And last, But certainly not least, Anna Arendal!"**

**Anna nearly jumped out of her seat, walking briskly towards the stage. She walked up the steps to the stage floor, and once on the stage she nearly ran to Mickey Mouse, who's arms were open for her to hug. She wrapped her arms around his big soft body. Once released from the embrace, Mickey Mouse held up the lanyard, and Anna bowed her head down, like a princess ready to revive her crown. Mickey our the lanyard over her head and around her neck, then pulled her in for another hug. Once she had walked off the stage and returned to her seat, Mick spoke once again. **

"**Now your ID is very special. It will get you discounts on food and merchandise all throughout the park, as well as downtown Disney. It will also allow you to gain access to the parks, 365 days a year, rain or shine. If you desire to bring your family in, you can bring up to 3 people a day, 16 days out of the year. Their pass will be a park hopper, meaning they can go to both Disneyland and California adventure. The 16 days resets on January first, so you can bring them any time of the year you wish.**

"**I can go to Disneyland every day of the year?" She thought. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the idea can bring anyone into the park I want?" An idea started to form in her head.**

"**So on behalf of Mr. Mouse, and everyone here at the park," Mick said, "welcome to the Disney family!"**

**The crowd of new cast members all stood up and applauded. Once a bit of the excitement dies down, Anna walked as fast as she could out the door towards her car. She had to tell Elsa.**

**A: We just got done, I'm walking out to the car now ;)**

**But Elsa was already walking towards her, looking beautiful in her right Mickey Mouse shirt. Anna then ran towards her girlfriend, jumping into a hug, wrapping her legs around the blonde, nearly knocking her over.**

"**Oh Elsa, it was amazing! Mickey Mouse our my name badge on me, and I can go to the park any day I want, and I can bring you too!"**

**Elsa just giggled at Anna's glee.**

"**I'm proud of you, my little princess." Elsa leaned forward and kissed Anna on the cheek.**

"**So, do you wanna go to Disneyland?! It's only 1 o'clock, we have plenty of time!" Anna exclaimed, unable to hide her happiness.**

"**You wanna go in slacks and a silk shirt?" Elsa laughed.**

"**Sure, why not!"**

**Elsa laughed at her redhaired girlfriend.**

"**Actually Anna, I have a surprise for you."**

"**A surprise?!"**

"**Yes Anna. But you have to get in the car, and you need to keep your eyes closed."**

**Confused, Anna looked puzzlingly at the blonde.**

"**Why do I have to keep my eyes closed?"**

"**Just do what I say. I promise, it'll be worth it."**

**Anna agreed, and once in the car with her seatbelt on, she shut her eyes. She heard Elsa get in the drivers seat and start the engine, the little white car rumbling on.**

**She could feel the car the car begin to drive, and heard them leave the echoing parking structure, and drive out onto the street.**

"**Where are we going Elsa?"**

"**Shh Anna, I'm not going to ruin the surprise." Elsa laughed at how cute Anna was when she was confused.**

**A few minutes of driving down the road, and turns in the road, Anna could feel the car come to a stop. But before she opened her eyes, Elsa stopped her.**

"**Ah ah ah, no peeking. Now get out of the car."**

"**You want me to walk with my eyes closed?"**

"**Yes Anna. Don't worry, I'll guide you."**

**Elsa walked around to the passenger side of the car.**

"**Now Anna, hold onto my arm."**

**Anna reached out blindly, and she felt her girlfriends muscular arm. She latched onto it, and pulled it close to her chest. Her heart was racing. Where we're they?**

**Elsa then began to slowly walk, leading Anna to an unknown location. Anna could feel her feet leave pavement and come onto smooth floor. The sounds of outside faded as she felt the air conditioning of a building, voices echoing through what she thought must've been a big room.**

**Elsa continued to lead her to the surprise location. Anna heard the ding of an elevator, and Elsa lead her a couple steps inside, Anna heard the click of a floor button.**

"**Elsa were..."**

"**Ah, no peeking, no hints. We're almost there."**

**Anna's heart beat faster and faster out of anticipation. Where could the possibly be?**

**After nearly a minute, she felt the elevator stop, and heard the doors open.**

"**Almost there." Elsa said, now excited too.**

**She turned them down a hallway, Anna could feel the floor was carpeted. Elsa led them for another few moments, the. Stopped. Anna heard her rummage around in her pocket, then heard the sliding of a keycard into a door. Once the door was openned, Elsa led her inside and walked her for a few seconds, then stopped. Anna could feel a breeze brush across her body. Elsa then released Anna.**

"**Okay Princess, you can open your eyes now."**

**Anna couldn't get her eyelids up fast enough. At first, she could hardly see, her eyes not having seen light for she didn't know how long. But once adjusted and she could see again, her jaw dropped.**

**She was many floors up, and out of the balcony, she could see over the entire of both parks. She could see grizzly mountain in california adventure, the Cinderella castle in Disneyland, splash mountain, the Ferris wheel on paradise pier, she could see it all.**

**She turned around to see Elsa standing nervously in a huge hotel room, fit for royalty. It was the grand Californian Hotel. The walls were covered in moss colored wallpaper, with wooden beams exposed on the ceiling. She could see through the open bathroom door a hot tub that rivaled her own, as well as a glass shower and huge sink with vanity mirror. The bed was kong size, or maybe even bigger. And on the bed was a Mickey and Minnie Mouse made out of bath towels. The penthouse suite.**

"**Elsa, I...I don't know what to say..." Anna had tears welling up in her eyes.**

"**Well, I'm so proud of you for getting a job at Disney. I know it's not easy, and as a tour guide no less. So I figured...you know, we should celebrate." Elsa said , still standing nervously.**

**Anna brought her hands up to her face, trying her hardest not to cry.**

"**Oh Anna please don't cry."**

**Anna brought her hands away from her face and walked over to the blonde, and pulled her into the biggest hug she could, squeezing the woman she so freely loved tight as she could.**

"**Elsa, I- love y-you so m-much." Anna said with a broken voice, unable to hold back tears.**

**Elsa smiled and wrapped her arms around anna, feeling her body shudder as she cried tears of joy.**

"**I just thought, well my princess deserves a room for...well fit for a princess."**

**Anna smiled and continued to cry into Elsa's chest.**

"**And I know you don't actually have your first shift for a couple days. So I called my boss and took a couple days off, so we could spend all day at the park."**

**Anna leaned back, her eyes puffy and red from the tears, and looked at Elsa.**

"**Elsa, I'm so glad I met you."**

**Elsa kissed the tip of the redheads nose.**

"**I'm glad I met you too princess.**

**And Anna really did feel like a princess. This woman treated her like royalty. No one aside from her parents had ever treated Anna this way. Her love for Elsa grew deeper and deeper each day. Elsa broke the embrace and walked over to the bathroom.**

"**I have another surprise for you." She said.**

"**Oh now, Elsa, I don't know if I can handle any more surprises." Anna giggled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.**

**But Elsa only laughed. She then pulled out her purse, which Anna now noticed looked like it was for to burst.**

"**Since I knew you would want to go to Disneyland after your orientation, I brought these..." Elsa said as she pulled clothes from her bag. A pair of jeans, a Minnie Mouse t-shirt, and a small pair of vans. "I didn't want you walking around in slacks in heels, so I brought these."**

**Anna started to well up again. "Oh Elsa, you didn't have to..."**

"**Hold on Anna, I'm not done." **

**Anna giggled. "Elsa, what else could you possible have down?"**

**Then Elsa pulled out her wallet, and pulled out a card. It had Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy on it, standing in front of the Cinderella castle.**

"**I got an annual pass. So that no matter the day, we can go to Disney together."**

**Anna couldn't hold back the tears. She began to cry tears of joy. Her head down, she walked over to Elsa, and embraced her again.**

"**It's a good thing you brought me spare clothes Elsa. I think I've cried through my shirt." **

**They both giggled, Elsa holding Anna close, happy that could bring her girlfriend such joy.**

"**Now wipe those tears away little mouse, and get changed. I have one more surprise for you."**

"**Oh Elsa, if you have one more surprise, I might just pass out."**

"**I got us a reservation at the blue bayou, one of Disney's nicest restaurants."**

**Here come the water works. Anna didn't even care about saving her shirt now. She wept once again.**

"**Oh E-Elsa, w-what did I d-do to d-deserve y-you?"**

**Elsa used her finger to lift Anna's face, wet with tears, out to look at hers.**

"**Anna, you are amazingly sweet, and so kind. You deserve far more than I can give you." Anna blushed, her cheeks red and shinny. "But that doesn't mean I can't try."**

**Elsa now pulled Anna in, the silk shirt Anna wore was all wet on the front from tears. They stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying eachothers company.**

"**Okay..." Anna said as she stepped back, wiping the tear from her face. "I'll get changed."**

**Elsa smiled and looked at her love.**

"**Let's go to The happiest place on earth."**

"**Anywhere with you Elsa," Anna thought as she removed her shirt, "is the happiest place on earth."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disneyland**

**Elsa and Anna walked hand in hand through downtown Disney, Anna skipping with delight, caused Elsa to giggle and blush. She loved seeing her copper haired girl so happy.**

**Neither of them had been to Disneyland in many years, and it made Anna happier than ever that her first time back was with her blonde queen.**

**Elsa had bought them an amazing hotel room in the nicest Disney hotel, she had bought an annual pass for herself so they could go to the parks whenever they desired. She had even packed Anna a change of clothes, knowing that they would go to the park. Anna loved Elsa, and with each passing day, each passing minute even, her love grew deeper and stronger. 'Queen' wasn't just a nickname anymore, Elsa was truly royalty to Anna.**

**They walked past the rainforest cafe, past the LEGO store and the monorail station, and down through the circle of restaurants. The smell of warm butter and dough wafted out of Wetzels pretzels, sugar and chocolate from The Candy Co. Anna was not one to usually pass up chocolate, but she had Disneyland ahead of her, even chocolate couldn't slow her down.**

**The closer she got, the faster she walked, until eventually she was dragging Elsa behind her.**

"**Come one Elsa come on, we're almost there!"**

"**Hehe, slow down Anna, Disneyland isn't going anywhere. It's only 3, we have plenty of time."**

"**I know, I know but..." she paused, the main gate coming into view. "Look Elsa, look!"**

"**I know Anna, I see it." Elsa laughed at Anna's glee.**

**It was like a scene from a movie. As the couple stepped into the main esplanade, they heard the theme from "Up" playing over the speakers, the "cling" from the main gates as tickets were scanned, and the train "Annabel Lee" pulling into the station, blaring its whistle. It was nearly overwhelming Anna, her eyes watering for the hundredth time that day.**

"**Elsa I don't know how to thank you." She said as she looked back to her blonde love.**

"**Anna, you're here with me. That's thanks enough." Elsa smiled, her flushed cheeks showing the light freckles above her cheekbones. **

**Anna pulled her blonde in for a hug, not believing what her life had come to. Just a week ago, she was living in a new place, and she knew no one. Now, she was deeply in love with a goddess, who treated her like a princess. And now, to top it all off, they were at Disneyland, one of the redheads favorite places, together. Her life was like a dream.**

**Elsa leaned her torso back, looking into Anna's green eyes.**

"**Well, let's get in there, I could really go for a pretzel." Elsa said**

**Anna squeaked with glee, releasing the embrace, dragging Elsa towards the gates.**

"**Let go let go let's go!" She exclaimed.**

**The line to the gate were short enough, being later in the day most of the guests were already in the park. When the got to the front, a smiling woman greeted them**

"**Well hello ladies, welcome to Disneyland! Are we celebrating anything today?"**

"**No, we're..." Anna began to speak, but Elsa interrupted.**

"**Actually yes, it's our anniversary."**

**Anniversary?**

"**Well congratulations you two!" Said the woman, reaching underneath the computer screen. She then pulled out 2 blue oversized button, with Mickey and Minnie in them, with the words "Happy Anniversary!" across the tip.**

**Anna looked back at Elsa. "Anniversary?" She whispered, leaning forward.**

"**Yes silly. We've been together one week." Elsa smiled. It's not much, but it's reason to celebrate." She winked at the redhead, and Anna blushed. Elsa then pinned the button to the redheads shirt, then one to her own.**

"**May I see you're Passes please? The woman asked.**

"**Oh, of course." Anna said, pulling her cast member ID from her pocket, and Elsa handed the woman her Annual pass. The woman scanned them both, and with each scan came the "ding" from the machine. Anna couldn't help but smile, she loved the noise. It always reminded her that she was about to walk into the happiest place on earth. **

**Once scanned, the woman handed the cards back to the couple. "Here you go ladies. Enjoy your stay at the magic kingdom." She then leaned forward, and Anna did the same, as to hear her.**

"**You two make an adorable couple." The woman whispered, smiling.**

**Anna blushed. God they really did, didn't they?**

**They walked through the turnstile just as the train left the station, blaring its whistle once again. Elsa had grabbed a map and put it the the back pocket of her ripped jeans. Not that either of them needed, Anna had the whole park's layout memorized.**

**Anna was once again tugging on Elsa's arm.**

"**Come on elsa, come on, we're almost there."**

**Elsa loved seeing Anna so happy. "Slow down love bug, we've got all the time in the world." But Anna hadn't heard, she was she'd of Elsa pulling tugging on the blondes arm, pulling her through one of the arches on the side of the train station. Above the arch was a plaque, embossed with a quote from the park's creator.**

"**Here you leave today, and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy."**

**-Walt Disney**

**They passed under the arch, children's laughter echoing across the stone tunnel, until the reached the other side. Anna pulled Elsa close, hugging her arm across her chest, Elsa other arm reaching around and resting on Anna's waist.**

**It was a dream. It had to be.**

**Main Street was bustling, full of guests with their children. 20's style buggies puttered around the main circle, a horse drawn carriage trotted along, a quartet group "The Dapper Dans" sang by the fire station. An American flag flew atop a flagpole in the center of the square, and at its base were the words Walt Disney spoke on opening day of the park.**

"**To all who come to this happy place, welcome. Disneyland is your land. Here, age re-lives fond memories of the past, and here youth may savor the challenge and promise of the future. Disneyland is dedicated to ideals, the dreams, and the hard facts that have created America. With the hope that it will be a source of joy, and inspiration, to all the world."**

**-Walt Disney**

**July 17th, 1955**

**The couple just stood there for a moment, drinking it all in. It wasn't until Anna heard Elsa that she broke from her dream-state. When she looked over, the blonde had tears in her eyes.**

"**Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked worryingly.**

"**Nothing sweetheart," Elsa took her arm from Anna's waist and whipped her eyes.**

"**Nothing at all." She sniffled. "I'm just...I'm happy to be here with you."**

**Anna reached around and squeezed the platinum haired girl's waist. "I'm happy I'm here with you."**

**Elsa laid her arm across Anna's shoulders.**

**This was better than a dream. This was real.**

"**Well Princess, what do you think? What should we do first?" Elsa asked.**

"**Hmmm..." Anna hummed, thinking. So many choices, so many options. But before she could decide, a cast member walked up to them.**

"**Would the lovely couple like their picture taken?"**

**Anna looked agh the portly man, the cast member was sporting a large bushy mustache, underneath which was a wide toothy smile.**

"**Yes." Elsa spoke up first. "We would love a picture. Could you use my phone?" **

"**Excellent! Of course I can use your phone miss." He said. "Would you stand over here please?" He asked as me motioned to a spot in front of the train station. Elsa now lead Anna over to where he had motioned, and they stood side by side, arms on each others waists**

"**Very nice." Said the man. "And a one, and a two..."**

**Before he finished the countdown, Elsa leaned down, and placed a kiss on Anna's cheek. The redhead blushed and a goofy smile pulled her lips into a smile ear to ear.**

"**And a three!" He said as he took the picture, the phone making the sound of a shutter opening and closing.**

"**Very good ladies, very nice." The man said as the walked towards him. He handed the phone back to Elsa, and the girls looked down at He the screen.**

**The picture was perfect. Elsa's lips were pulled into a smile as she kissed the redhead, Anna's shoulder pulled up to her ears out of joy. Her cheeks were flushed, the freckles across the bridge of her nose shone well with the sunlight.**

"**Does the picture look good?" The man asked.**

"**Yes sir..." Anna said, still smiling. "It's wonderful. Than you so much."**

"**You're very welcome! I hope you enjoy your day here at Disneyland!"**

"**Oh we already are." Elsa said as she pulled Anna's hip towards hers, hands on each others waists once again.**

**The portly man smiled and walked away towards some other guests.**

"**Well, now what do we do?" Anna asked the blonde.**

"**Well our reservation at "The Blue Bayou" isn't for another few hours." Elsa said looking at her watch. "Do you want to ride some rides?"**

"**Um, like you even have to ask!" Anna said loudly. She was beyond trying to mask her excitement when she was with Elsa.**

**Anna once again drug her wonderful girlfriend behind her, hand held tightly together, down Main Street. **

**They stopped nearly every 15 feet, Anna taking selfies with almost every store front. The ice cream shop, candy parlor, the sodden Indian in front of the theatre that always played old Mickey Mouse cartoons. And of course, when they reached the end of main street, they took pictures together in front of the "partners" statue, a larger than life bronze sculpture of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse, in front of Cinderella castle.**

**Anna and Elsa had the whole park at their disposal. The smell of turkey legs wafted out of a cart nearby, banjo music heard coming from Frontierland, and the rumble of an engine coming from the big red double decker bus as it was rounding the circle in front of Cinderella's castle.**

"**Elsa, pinch me, this must be a dream..." Anna said as she looked around, her eyes wide open and full of wonder.**

"**No need my love." Elsa said. She leaned in close, her mouth inches away from Anna's ear, her warm breath cussing the hair on the redheads neck to stand in end as she whispered into her ear.**

"**When I'm with you, reality is better than any dream."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Bayou**

**Elsa and Anna had spent the next few hours riding rides, Anna dragging Elsa every step of the way. She was more excited than a kid on Christmas. They started off in Tomorrowland, deciding to round the park, eventually making their way to 'New Orleans Square'. **

**They rode space mountain first, with the line only being half an hour (relatively short), then they made their way into Fantasyland to ride the Alice in wonderland ride. After another short wait, they left Alice and walked into Frontierland. There, they ride 'Big Thunder Mountain' (an hour wait, but worth it.) Every ride, Anna had her hands up in the air, screaming at the top of her lungs. Elsa just sat next to her, arms around her waist, smiling. Nothing made her happier than Anna having fun.**

**Then, an hour before their reservation, the made their way over to Adventureland, to 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. The loading area of the ride was themed like an old bayou, with alligators in the swamp, and it even had an old shack with a man playing banjo music. Surprisingly there there was no line at all, so they had a whole boat to themselves. The boat set off, and Anna scooted next to Elsa, their butts planted next to each other, the redhead wrapped her arms around Elsa waist, and the blonde put her arm over Anna's shoulder.**

**The ride set off, slowly moving along the waters of the bayou. Crickets chirped and frogs ribbited, fireflies could be seen buzzing around. Cajun music could be heard from the blue bayou restaurant just a little ways across the water. The ride, being inside, was perfectly themed as a warm summer night, with the ceiling dark blue, with stars twinkling. It was by far Anna's favorite ride.**

"**You know Anna," Elsa said as the redhead looked around, "this is my favorite ride."**

**Anna gasped and looked at her girlfriend.**

"**Elsa, mine too!" Anna squeezed Elsa's waist, and Elsa pulled the redhead's shoulders closer, the Anna's forehead resting on Elsa's chest.**

**At the end of the swamp, there was a large stone arch, with a skull and crossbones hanging above it. Then, the skull began to speak.**

"**Of ye be brave or fool enough to face a pirates curse, proceed."**

"**Oooh were gonna get cursed!" Elsa said, reaching down and tickling Anna's waist. The redhead giggled and squirmed, "Elsa stop, hehe that tickles!"**

**Once , passed under the arch, the boat slid down a slide of water, both the girls raised their hands and squealed. The boat then splashed down into a cavern, where they could hear pirates singing. They sand along, giggling at eachother.**

"**Yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me."**

"**We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, drink up me heartys yo ho!"**

"**Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!"**

**The floated past the deserted beach with long dead pirates, one stabbed though the chest with a cutlass. Past the bar where ghastly skeleton pirates, still enjoying rum. One of the pirates had a bare chest and exposed ribcage, where you could see the rum running down his bones.**

**Then the floated into an open port, where a pirate ship was having a shoot off with a fortress, cannonballs landing in the warmer splashing down near their boat. They giggled as water splashed onto them. They could hear the captain of the ship hurling orders at his crew, and insults toward the soldiers in the fort.**

"**Run yo your white flag you scurvy scum, and bring me Captain Jack Sparrow, or I'll be sending you to Davy Jones."**

"**The be needing some persuading mateys, fire at will!"**

**The floated past the fort, shooting finger guns at the fort soldiers and laughing all the while. They then entered port royal, where pirates a plenty were drinking it up and terrorizing locals. A lineup of men awaited to be drowned in a well, pirates lay about drinking rum and laughed at the men. One pirate played the theme "A Pirates Life For Me" on a flute.**

**On the other side of the boat, a lineup of women in chains awaited to be sold, and a pirate captain shouted as he attempted to sell his most beautiful girl.**

"**I'm not spungin for rum, it be gold I'm after!"**

**The woman he was now selling was a beautiful red haired woman in a large dress and corset, she lifted her gown to show a little leg. And the pirates cheered.**

**Along with Elsa, squeezing Anna's waist as she chanted along with the pirates.**

"**We wants the redhead! We wants the redhead!" Both shouted Elsa, along with the pirates.**

**Anna blushed, holding Elsa tighter. She leaned over and whispered into her ear.**

"**You've got the redhead." She spoke softly and coy, her voice sexy. She then stuck out her tongue and licked Elsa's earlobe, causing them both to giggle and blush.**

**Elsa turned her head, and kissed Anna on the lips.**

"**Best redhead in the world." **

**The rest of the ride was filled with drinking pirates, and even a couple appearances from Jack Sparrow himself. They passed more of the village, which had now been set on fire, and past some prison cells. One cell had three imprisoned pirates trying to get the attention of a scruffy dog who had a ring of keys in his mouth.**

**As the boat neared the end of the ride, it began to ascend, and they passed Jack Sparrow sitting on a thrown, surrounded by gold and jewels and treasures of all sorts. **

"**I humbly accept this magnificent treasure, as my reward for my villainy, larceny, skullduggery, and persnickety-ny. Drink up me heartys yo ho!"**

**Anna and Elsa laughed the the boat pulled into the dock, singing "yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me!" **

**The boat shuddered to a halt, and they disembarked on the opposite side they had loaded, walking down a stone corridor which led them back out into the main square. A jazz band was playing, and cast members handed out Mardi Gras beads to guests.**

"**Well my winsome wench, do you think it's time to get some dinner?" Elsa laughed.**

**Anna smiled, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Elsa's cheek.**

"**Whatever you say captain."**

**The entrance to the blue bayou was near the exit of the ride, with a cast member dressed in a very old style suit, complete with cummerbund and bow tie. Anna felt almost underdressed.**

"**Good evening ladies. Will you be dining with us tonight?"**

"**Yes we will." Elsa said to the man. "We have a reservation for 7pm."**

"**Okay let me look. It'll just be a second..." the man looked down at the computer screen on his podium. "What is the name for the reservation?"**

"**Oh, it's Elsanna." Elsa said, and Anna gasped.**

**Anna pulled Elsa's arm to bring the blondes ear to her face. "Elsanna?" She asked.**

"**I combined our names. Do you like it?" The blonde asked.**

**Anna kisses her love on the cheek.**

"**I love it."**

"**Yes I can see your reservation right here." Said the man, and he grabbed 2 menus from the podium. "If you would follow me, just this way." He motioned with his arm for them to follow.**

**They followed close behind the man as he led them into the dinning area, once again in the swamp. But now, instead of being surrounded by alligators and old shacks, they were in a lavish dinning area, themed like old style New Orleans. Gas lamps lit up the area, the 'night sky' above them. the tables had beautiful white table clothes, the silverware was finely polished silver. It was one of the nicest atmospheres Anna had ever eaten in. And being situated inside her favorite ride, inside Disneyland, her favorite place, made it a million times better. And being with Elsa, well that was just beyond infinity.**

"**Here you are ladies, your table." The man had stopped at a table just on the edge of the dinning room. They were seated close to the railing so they had a perfect view of the swamp. Anna could still hear the Cajun music coming from the restaurant, but she could also hear the crickets chirping in the marsh. The prefect table.**

**Elsa then walked over to Anna, and pulled out the chair for her, beckoning her to sit. "Oh, what a lady." She said gracefully as she sat in the lavish chair, and Elsa pushed her in so she sat close to the table. Elsa then took her own seat.**

"**Would the ladies like anything to drink?" The man asked.**

"**I'll think I'll just have a water." Said elsa.**

"**I'll have the same." Anna stated.**

"**2 waters coming up." The waiter said. "And might I say, happy anniversary you two."**

**He said with a smiled. Both the girls blushed and the waiter went towards the kitchen to get their drinks.**

**Anna then put her hand in the table, palms up, and Elsa places hers into the freckled palms.**

"**Elsa, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you..." **

"**Oh Anna, please, you don't have to..."**

"**No no..." Anna interrupted. "You have paid for my dinner, you got us the most expensive hotel room at the nicest hotel, you got yourself a pass so we could always come to the park." Anna was tearing up. "You are the single most amazing woman I have ever know. And I love you so so dearly for it. I never knew love until I met you. And I..." tears were now running down her face, and Elsa was tearing up too.**

"**Elsa, I love you so much. I cannot imagine my life without you."**

**They both smiled broken smiles at each other, their faces becoming wet with tears.**

"**Oh Anna..." Elsa Let one hand go to wipe her eyes. "Anna I love you two. I had...I'd almost lost hope, in finding...but then you came along."**

**Anna then wiped her own eyes, but the tears continued to flow.**

"**Anna you are the cutest, sweetest, gentlest woman, and I'm so lucky that you even gave me a chance."**

**They held each others hands again, just looking into the others eyes. Love between them so thick you could cut it with a knife.**

**Then out of the corners of their eyes, they saw the waiter approach them. The released each other's hands and reached for their napkins, wiping their eyes clean.**

"**Here you go, 2 waters for the lovely couple." He places one water in front of either girl. "Now would you ladies be ready to order?"**

**It was then the realized, they hadn't even looked at the menus yet.**

"**Oh, no sir, I think we're going to need a minute." Anna said.**

"**Not a problem miss, take all the time you need. I'll be back in a few minutes." The waiter smiled and walked away.**

**They both picked up their menus and looked them over. Anna then realized the prices of the meals.**

"**Oh Elsa all the food here is so expensi..."**

"**Anna, don't worry about the cost, I'm paying. Besides, it's our anniversary, remember."**

"**Well, I'm going to have to pay you back, somehow." Anna looked over at the blonde.**

**Elsa smiled. "Oh, I can think of a way." The blonde said, as she winked and licked her lips seductively. Anna giggled and blushed.**

**The waiter once again walked over to the table, notepad in hand.**

"**Is the lovely couple ready to order?" He asked.**

"**Oh, um, yes." Anna said. "I'll have the Monte Cristo, with the side of the rosemary fries please."**

"**One Monte Cristo...side of fries..." he paused as he wrote to order. "And for you miss?" He looked to Elsa.**

"**I'll have the bacon wrapped filet minion, with garlic mashed potatoes."**

"**Filet minion...garlic mashed potatoes...excellent choices ladies. I'll take your menus..." he reached out a hand, and the couple handed their menus over to the waiter. "...and your food should be out in just a few minutes."**

"**Thank you sir." Anna said politely. The waiter smiled and made a small bow, then turned towards the kitchen.**

**Once he disappeared behind the kitchen doors, Elsa looked to Anna.**

"**Monte Cristo?"**

"**Hehe yes Elsa, you've never had one before?"**

"**I can't say I have."**

"**Oh Elsa it's amazing!" Anna exclaimed. "They take ham and turkey and Swiss cheese, then they put it between 2 pieces of thick bread that the dip in a batter, then they fry it! Then they top it with powdered sugar, and it's served with raspberry jam instead of ketchup!"**

**The blondes face distorted into a look of confusion, causing Anna to giggle.**

"**I know it sounds weird, but trust me, it tastes divine."**

"**Well I'll take your word for it."**

"**Oh Elsa, don't think you're not going to try it." Anna laughed, imagining the blonde taking her first bite of the sandwich. Meat and berries don't normally go together, but she know the platinum haired girl would like it.**

**They spent the next few minutes talking about the day the had, the rides they rode, and what to do tomorrow.**

**Well I definitely think we should watch Fantasmic." Elsa said. "Eating at the blue bayou, I got us special seating. Up in the balcony above Pirates of the Caribbean."**

"**Oh Elsa that would be perfect!" Anna quietly shouted. "Do you want to go to California adventure tomorrow? I haven't been in years, and I would really like to see cars land!"**

"**Anna, we can do whatever you want." Elsa giggled.**

**After a few more minutes of talking, the waiter approached the table with two plates of food on his arm.**

"**For you miss..." he placed a plate in front of Anna, with a large sandwich, dusted with powdered sugar, in front of Anna. "...the Monte Cristo, with a side of rosemary fries, and raspberry jam."**

"**Thank you kind sir." Anna said, eyeing her sandwich.**

"**And for you ma'am..." in front of Elsa he placed a round price of steak wrapped in a layer of bacon, next to a mound of mashed potatoes littered with green flecks of chives.**

"**...bacon wrapped filet minion, and a side of garlic and chive mashed potatoes."**

"**Thank you very much sir."**

"**And if you ladies would require anything else, I am at your service." He again made a small bow then retreated back to the kitchen area.**

**Anna then held up half of her sandwich, showing Elsa the topping of powdered sugar.**

"**Look my queen, snow!" She giggled.**

**Elsa blushed, pushing a stray hair behind her ear, the snowflake tattoos on her temple showing just below her long braid.**

"**I see it Anna." Said the blonde. "Your sandwich looks good."**

"**Oh I bet it is! But you have to try it first."**

"**Oh Anna I think you should have the first..."**

"**Nope, Elsa, you cant weasel your way out of it!" The redhead giggled. "Come in, try it, I know you'll like it."**

**Elsa blushed. "Anything for you princess." Elsa then reached forward, and took the sandwich half from Anna's hand.**

**The redhead watched in anticipation as the blonde brought the sandwich closer to her mouth, her lips parted. The sandwich entered her mouth, and she bit down slowly. The moment the flavor touched her tongue, her eyes lit up. Anna giggled.**

"**See, I told you that you would like it."**

"**Anna, it's...well it's incredible!" Elsa exclaimed.**

"**Oh, but you didn't even try it with the jam." Anna said, pushing the little cup full of raspberry compote to the blonde.**

"**Oh Anna, I don't know about..."**

"**Elsa, just try it, for me?" Anna gave her biggest puppy dog eyes to the blonde.**

"**Oh Anna, I can never say no to you."**

**Elsa then took the sandwich and dipped it into the red mixture of berries, the took the sandwich again into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she struggled to not let her jaw drop, exposing the food in her mouth.**

"**...Anna..."**

"**I know, right?! Told you it was incredible!"**

"**Anna I should've just ordered this." Elsa said as she chewed the bit she had in her mouth. She then tried to hand the remaining half sandwich back to the redhead. But Anna held up her palm, stopping her.**

"**Tell you what, we'll split the meals. You have half my sandwich, I'll have half your steak." Anna said.**

**A couple seconds passed as Elsa chewed the meat and jam mixture in her mouth. After she swallowed, she looked towards her girlfriend.**

"**Deal." The blonde smiled.**

**The spent the remainder of their meal planning out their next day together, what rides to ride, where to eat.**

**A: "Well no trip to Disney is complete without a corn dog!"**

**E: "Or a turkey leg."**

**A: "Oh I love those! But I'm never able to finish one..."**

**E: "Don't worry Anna, I'll be there to help you finish."**

**A: "And don't even get me started on dole whip!"**

**E: "Make that two."**

**A: "You know I've always wanted to try the chowder bowls in Pacific Warf."**

**E: "We will have to go there, it's right next to the Ghirardelli Chocolate factory." **

**A: "Oh of course we're going to go there! The ice cream and the soda fountain, and all that luscious..."**

**Both: "mmmm...chocolate!"**

**They giggled together. Anna's love for chocolate was nearly matched Elsa's.**

**Just as they finished the last of their food, their waiter walked up to the table.**

"**I see you ladies had a wonderful meal, and a little sharing was done."**

"**Hehe yes," Anna giggled. "I wanted..."**

**E: "She wanted me try her Cristo."**

**A: "And she wanted me to have some filet minion."**

**E: "Sorry, we always finish each other's..."**

**A: "...sandwhiches?"**

**E: "That's what I was gonna say."**

**The couple giggled, and the waiter smiled.**

"**You two are really an adorable couple."**

**Both: "Thank you sir"**

"**Would you two like anything for desert?"**

"**Ummm, I don't know Elsa, what do you think? Do you want some..." Anna lifted her leg under the table, and slowly rubbed her foot against the inside of Elsa's thigh.**

"**...desert?" She smiled seductively.**

**Elsa's face turned beet red, and she gripped the tablecloth tightly. Anna could tell she got to the blonde, and continued to run her foot closer to Elsa's core, which was now tingling with warmth.**

"**N-no sir, I t-think we're good." Elsa stuttered, trying to hold in the surge of pleasure she now felt. But the waiter hadn't seemed to notice.**

"**Well then here is your check," he said as he placed a little back book on the table, "and I hope you ladies have a wonderful evening. Thank you for joining us tonight. And a happy anniversary."**

**As he turned to walk away, Elsa attempted to say "thank you" but no sound left her mouth. Anna had pressed her foot into the blondes crotch, sending waves of pleasure throughout the girl.**

**Elsa spoke softly. "Anna, what are you..."**

"**Well you didn't think you would do all these amazing things for me, without me paying you back, did you?" Anna said coyly as she pulled her foot back a little and rubbed it on Elsa's thigh once more.**

**Elsa's face was red as a cherry, a bead of sweat ran down her temple.**

"**Oh Anna..." Elsa muttered, now unable to hide the lust in her voice "Anna, I need you..."**

"**Well then, shall we make our way back to the hotel room?" Anna teased.**

"**Fuck yes."**

**Back in the hotel room, Elsa had stripped Anna naked, wasting no time in pushing the blonde onto the large soft bed. She ferociously attacked Anna's lips, her tongue dancing in the redheads mouth. All the while, her hands roamed Anna's body, massaging her breasts.**

**Anna struggled to maintain consciousness, the pleasure the blonde gave her was nearly too much to handle. But she was able to keep her composure enough to strip Elsa's shirt and bra, and elsa left one hand from Anna's body to unbotton her jeans. Anna then quickly slid down the jeans and panties Elsa wore, leaving them both naked.**

**The pale and freckled bodies thrashed and squirmed, Anna grabbing Elsa's ass and squeezing and massaging. While Elsa had slid her hand down to Anna's core, and was rubbing her clit furiously.**

"**Oh Elsa, of fuck..."**

**Elsa had pressed her hips into Anna's, the blondes hand now rubbing on both their cores. Elsa spanked Anna's the redheads ass, multiple times each cheek, Anna letting out a whimper if pleasure every smack.**

**Their pleasure combined on Elsa's hand, soaking it completely in their juices.**

**Then from outside large balcony window, came a flash of red light, then by blue, then green, followed by 3 loud bangs.**

**A fireworks show had begun.**

"**Elsa..."**

"**I know Anna..." Elsa said as she took her soaking we hand, and pressed a finger into Anna's warm pussy. Anna gasped, her eyes opened wide. "...fireworks."**

"**Fuck, Elsa, holy shit..." Elsa slowly slid one finger in and out of Anna's pulsing core, her insides tightened and grew wetter.**

**Elsa then slid in another finger, and Anna gasped again.**

"**Elsa, holy fuck, Elsa..."**

**The blonde leaned down, and whispered, barley loud enough for Anna to hear...**

"**Tell me what you want, Princess..."**

**Anna grew even tighter, pleasure surged through her body. She slid a hand down from Elsa's ass, and into her front, quickly sliding 2 fingers into the blondes pussy. Elsa gasped, and Anna the whispered into her girlfriends ear.**

"**...I want you to fuck me, my queen." **

**Anna then pulled Elsa's ass towards her, pressing their hips together, forcing eachothers hands deeper inside. Elsa then let loose a small barrage of spankings, causing Anna to moan even louder.**

**Elsa's hips gyrated, and Anna's repeated the motion, pressing their hands inside each other, Anna's hand inside the blonde, and Elsa's inside her red headed love.**

**More fireworks went off outside the room, colors of blue and white, green and yellow, purple and red, always followed by loud bangs that rumbled the windows.**

**Elsa and Anna's hips bucked together, faster and faster, until they were gyrating together so strong they were shaking the bed.**

"**Oh fuck, Elsa you're so fucking hot, oh my god..."**

"**Anna, you feel so good inside me..."**

**Faster and faster they rammed their bodies together, breasts pressing against eachother, their bodies shuddered every time their sensitive nipples touched, only increasing the pleasure.**

"**Oh fuck, Elsa, I'm gonna cum..."**

"**Anna, I'm about to..."**

"**Fuuuuuuuuuck!" They both screamed as their bodies shook, shooting sticky juices out of their cores. Their hands blocked the juices path, causing it to spray all over the couple, covering Anna's stomach and breasts, and Elsa's abs glistened with a mix of sweet and cum.**

**Their bodies immediately relaxed, Elsa collapsing onto Anna's side, their heavy breathing shuddering, their bodies still pulsing and shivering.**

**Anna then took the hand that had just been inside her girlfriend, and brought it into her mouth, seductively licking her fingers.**

"**Mmmm(lick)...fuck(lick)...do you(lick)...taste good(lick)...my queen." **

**Elsa looked over, her lip curled into a smile, and she brought her own hand up to her mouth. Her tongue reaching out, wrapping around her fingers and licking the redheads sweet juices from her digits.**

"**You taste...even better...my love."**

**Once their hands had been licked clean, the simply lay there, listening to the fireworks, the breathing eventually slowing to a normal rate.**

"**Fuck Elsa, I fucking love you."**

"**I love you too Anna."**

**The should've showered, the shouodve cleaned up. They knew it. But the simply lay there together. As they drifted off into sleep, Anna turned towards Elsa, wrapped her arms around the blonde, and whispered into her ear...**

"**Someday, I'm gonna marry you..."**

"**Mmhmm..." Elsa simply smiled, already half asleep, un-understanding Anna's words.**

**Anna left one final kiss on Elsa's lips, and they drifted off into sleep, legs intertwined, faces mere inches apart, their bodies pressed together into one.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Monorail**

**As the sun crested the horizon, the start of a new day approaching, the beams of light passed through the balcony window and shone onto the two naked girls.**

**Still wrapped up in eachothers body, Elsa and Anna hadn't moved from where they had laid the night before. Anna's head rested in between Elsa's breasts, the blondes heartbeat thumping faintly in the redheads ear. **

**Anna's arms were wrapped around Elsa's waist, with one hand lightly cupping the platinum haired girl's butt cheek. Anna's legs wrapped around one of Elsa's, her crotch rested on Elsa's outer thigh.**

**Elsa's arms were draped over the redheads body, one wrapped around her shoulder, residing on Anna's arm. The other lay by her side, her hand resting on Anna's freckled breast.**

**As the sun glanced off their bodies, the light revealed their juices, dried from the night before, but still present on both the girls. Anna's chest gleamed in the morning sun, while Elsa's shaved core was a shiny sticky mess.**

**Neither of them had minded though, exhausted from the long day the had, and from the sex that night, the had collapsed in each other's arms.**

**As the sun was halfway over the horizon, it's warm bright rays struck the eyes of the couple, awaking them both simultaneously.**

**Anna and Elsa stirred, Elsa reached her arms up to stretch, distinct crackling sounds came as her back stretched. Anna forced her arms sideways, one arm still underneath the blondes back. As Anna pulled away from Elsa, she could feel a slight pull of her core, skin just barely stuck together from their dried bodies.**

**Anna slowly openned her eyes, letting the light into her corneas slowly, allowing them to adjust. When she could comprehend what she was seeing, she had a full view of the blonde.**

**Elsa's arms were stretched above her head, her head leaned back and eyes shut. She groaned as her body cracked and stretched. Her large perky breasts partially blocked the suns rays, her stomach muscles stretched to show a six pack of abs. As her arms dropped, she let out another small groan.**

"**Good morning, my queen." Anna smiled, her eyes still half closed. She leaned over and kissed the blonde, on the lips, then the cheek, then neck and chest, all in rapid succession.**

"**Mmmmm, morning princess..." Elsa muttered, eyes still shut.**

**Anna then rolled over on the bed, until she was laying in her stomach. Using her arms, she pushed her torso into the air, to stretch out her back, causing many pops and cracks. **

**As Elsa's eyes openned, she had a full view of her red headed girlfriend, the light bouncing off of her body, showing her perfect rosy skin. Freckles littered her shoulders, and ran down her back, down to her buttocks, which were still slightly red from where Elsa had been spanking her the night before.**

**Elsa reached forward, and once again spanked Anna, leaving yet another red handprint on the redheads ass.**

"**Oh!" Anna squeaked. "Elsa, what was that for?"**

**The blonde smiled seductively. "For making a mess." She said with a wink.**

**Even though her ass stung from the smack, Anna couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend. The pleasure always won against pain with Elsa. **

"**Well, I think it was worth it." Anna said. "Hell..." she reached back and spanked her own ass this time, the pain forced her eyes shut, but a smile crept across her tired face.**

"**...I think, for the mess I made, I deserved another."**

**Elsa smiled, her love for the redhead grew every second they were together.**

"**Well I think we should take a shower, and clean ourselves up." Elsa said. "Can't go to the park like this, all...gooey."**

**Anna giggled "Of course silly, Anna be clean for our full day in the park!" She rolled over again, now baring her breasts to the blonde. Though she crossed her legs, as to not expose her core.**

"**If she tries anything with me..." Anna thought, "...I won't be able to refuse. Then we'll never leave the room."**

"**Oh but our clothes, I only brought one day for each of us..." Elsa said, her head dropping, realizing her mistake.**

"**Oh Elsa, it's fine!" Anna leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of the blondes hips, causing their faces to be mere inches apart. "Besides, I think I owe you a shopping trip. After all, you did buy me this amazing room..."**

**Anna kisses Elsa's lips, then rolled off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, swaying her hips in an over exaggerated fashion.**

"**...and you fucked me so amazingly. So I owe you more than just some clothes." Anna said in her sexiest voice, causing elsa to blush.**

**The couple had showered separately, knowing if their naked bodies were pressed together, soaking wet, neither would be able to resist the other. By the time they had both cleaned up, and put on the previous days clothes, it was nearly 6:00.**

"**Do you want to get some breakfast in the hotel?" Asked Anna as they were walking towards the door.**

"**Actually, I was thinking we could eat at the carnation cafe, on Main Street. I have 'extra magic hour' on my annual, so i can get into the park at 7 instead of 8." Said Elsa. "And since you have your cast ID, you can get in early too. Then after we eat, maybe we could look around in the shops for a bit, find some more clothes."**

"**Elsa, I love you. That's such a good idea!" Anna exclaimed. "I've always wanted to try 'Oscar's Potatoes' at the carnation, I've never had them before."**

"**Oscar?" Elsa asked, puzzled.**

"**Oh, Oscar is this really sweet old man, he had worked at Disneyland since 1956! He even met Walt Disney!"**

"**Wow. And he has his own recipe on the menu?"**

"**Yea! He's the only cast member to be honored like that, as far as I know!"**

**Elsa couldn't help but smile. Anna's enthusiasm and excitement were infectious.**

"**Well then, let's get going. I'm starving"**

**It was around 6:45 that Elsa and Anna left the hotel, wearing the same clothes as they had the day before. They could've walked to the main gate, but Anna was so excited to be back at Disney, Elsa decided that they should take the monorail. **

**A cast member at the hotel scanned Elsa's pass, and Anna's ID, and they walked out to a waiting platform. A few minutes later, along, white, futuristic looking train silently rolled into the station. The engine and caboose were identical, resembling the nose of a rocket. It had a blue stripe on the side, running the length of the rain. **

**With no line, as it was early in the morning, they were lucky enough to be the only ones on the train. They were even able to sit up in the front of the monorail with the conductor.**

**Their conductor, Don, was a portly man of advanced age, with a large handlebar mustache that left his cheeks for nearly an inch. His cheeks were rosy, his nose slightly pink, and a pair of half moon spectacles sat atop the bridge of his nose. He looked very much like if Santa cause spent his off time working at Disney. (Why not, he brings joy to kids all year long.)**

"**You know," said Don, the conductor, "Some people may say that 'mag-train' is about magnetics. But I know differently. This special train runs on pure Disney magic." He said with a smile.**

**The monorail set off from the station, silently gliding over the tracks. As they left the hotel, Anna was nearly pressed up against the glass, holding onto Elsa's waist as she watched the world outside pass by. The cars driving down the road on their way to the parking structures, and people walking through downtown Disney to get in line at the gate early. **

**Anna was beaming. In all her years of coming to the parks, she had never been able to sit in the front of the Monorail. She was glowing, the morning sun showing off every freckles strewn across her rosy cheeks. Elsa adored her.**

"**So are you Princesses going to the magic kingdom today, or will you trek into the wilds of California adventure?"**

**Anna couldn't help but giggle, giddy with anticipation of the day.**

"**Hehe, we think we will do both kind sir."**

**Don the conductor laughed, his large belly bounded up and down. "Oh you don't have to call me sir kind princesses, I am but a humble servant to your transportation needs."**

"**Well thank you, Don," Anna said. "But we are not both princesses. This faire maiden here," she said as she squeezed Elsas waist, bringer her in close. "This maiden here is a queen."**

**Don put a surprised look on his face, and removed his conductor cap and placed it on his heart. "Oh dear me, I did not know I was in the company of such royalty. My apologies your majesty." He made a small bow from his chair, to which Elsa bowed from her seat in return.**

"**That is quite all right, dear Don," Elsa said, as regal as she could. "We thank you for your service to us today."**

**Don smiled and placed the cap back on his head, and smiled a bright and wide smile, his rosy cheeks stood out against his white mustache, which over exemplified his grin.**

"**Well your highness, Princess, we are about to ride over the front gate of the magic kingdom...would you like to sound the horn?"**

**Anna jaw dropped. "You...you would let us honk the horn?!" She squeaked, unable to hide her amazement.**

"**But of course!" Don bellowed. "Anything for a queen and a princess!"**

**Anna nearly jumped from her seat, quickly standing next to Don at the controls.**

"**This here is the throttle, this is the brake, this shows speed..." he said pointing to various levers and gages. "...and this..." he pointed to a cord that hung from the ceiling of the monorail cabin. "...this is the horn."**

**Anna's eyes were full of wonder. Her jaw still open, she slowly reached for the cord, but Don stopped her.**

"**Oh no no no my princess, you cannot just pull the cord." He said getting up from the conductor's chair. "You need a proper seat!" He then motioned for Anna to sit in his chair.**

"**You would let...I can sit...really?" Anna could barley mutter the words.**

"**Of course, of course. Please, take a seat." He held out his arm as Anna slowly slid into the large cushiony chair. As soon as her butt touched the seat, he lips turned into the biggest smile Elsa had ever seen. The whole while she had been sitting, watching, holding back giggles. Anna was 10 years old again, and Elsa had the privilege to watch.**

"**And if you are going to be the conductor of this magical train, you are going to need..." he paused as he removed the large blue cap from his head. "...the proper attire."**

**She couldn't take much more. Her jaw again dropped.**

"**I...I can wear your hat?" Anna stuttered.**

"**Anything for a princess." Don smiled. **

**Anna slowly took the hat from the mans hands and gently placed it on her head. Don's head was quite a bit larger than hers, so the hat immediately slid down over her eyes. Elsa could hold back the giggles this time, letting out a spurt of cute little laughs. Don too laughed, as Anna pushed the hat back to the top of her head, resting it towards the crown of her red hair. Her green eyes sparkling in the sun.**

"**Well now you look the part!" Said Don. "We're approaching the main gate. Princess..." he gestured to the cord that activated the horn. "...would you do the honors?"**

**Anna but her bottom lip, attempting (and failing) to hide a huge grin. She grabbed hold of the cord tightly, and waited until she could just see the main gate. Hundreds of people were lined up an hour early, hoping to get into the park at the first chance.**

**Just as the approached the main esplanade, Anna pulled down hard on the cord. The Monorail's horn bellowed out, echoing across the crowd. **

"**Hoooooooooonk!" The horn sounded into the crowd of people.**

**Children and adults alike looked up to the train, and waved at 'Conductor Anna', who waved back with a huge grin. The slacked the cord, then pulled hard again.**

"**Hoooonk Hooooooooooonk!" The monorail bellowed into the mass of guests, causing some children to squeak and jump in place.**

**After a few seconds, the main get left their view, and Anna released the cord. She sat back in the chair and exhaled, releasing a breath that she had held for the whole trip across the gate.**

"**Well Princess," Don said with his hands on his hips, his mustache raised as he smiled. "You would make a mighty fine conductor if I do say so myself." **

**Anna giggled. "Thank you Don. That was amazing!"**

"**Well I'm glad you had fun your highness." Said the cheery old man. "But I think I'd better take over, we're about to pull into the station."**

**Anna quickly got up, and sat back down next to Elsa, and wrapped her arms around the blonde. A tear dropped from her eye, not from sadness, but of pure joy.**

**The monorail pulled into Tomorrowland station, which was completely empty, since the park wasn't even open yet. A few guests were walking around, who also had the magic hour passes, most likely rushing to get fastpasses or get a quick bite to eat before the lines got long.**

**The monorail silently pulled into Tomorrowland station, gently stopping at the platform. The door to the cabin opened with a whisp of air, and Anna and Elsa got up to leave the train.**

"**Thank you for the ride Don, it was fun." Elsa said to the man with a smile. Anna was still too elevated to speak.**

"**You are most welcome your highness. And You too, my honorary conductor!" He raised his hand up to a salute, and Anna quickly did the same. When she did, she felt the brim of Don's hat, which she was still wearing. She quickly took it off and held it out towards the portly man.**

"**Oh Don, your hat..." she said as she tried to hand the cap back to him. But he held up his hand.**

"**No no my dear, you are a conductor now, and you deserve a conductors hat!" His laughter filled the small cabin. "A gift to you, princess." He again made a small bow from his chair, which Anna returned, her torso perpendicular to the ground.**

"**Besides..." he winked and reached under the control console, pulling out another cap, "...I always keep a spare."**

**Anna brought her back straight, her cheeks red from happiness, her eyes watering.**

"**May your highness have an amazing day! And welcome, welcome to the Magic kingdom!" Don bellowed as the door to the monorail closed. The couple took a step back as the monorail silently left the station. The watched as the long train tumbled down the tracks until it was out of view.**

**They just stood there for a few moments, Anna hugging Elsa's arm, tears rolling down the her face. Elsa looked down, and saw the redhead's weeping.**

"**Anna, are you okay?"**

"**Oh Elsa..." she looked up to the blonde. She was in an empty Disneyland, wearing a real conductor's cap, and she was with the one woman she adored more than anything in the universe.**

"**...I've never been happier."**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Oscar**

**Futuristic techno music played softly over Tomorrowland. A few guests were still running around trying to get in line early for space mountain, notorious for its long wait time.**

**Elsa and Anna walked side by side, the redhead gripping her girlfriends arm to her chest, still smiling wide, wearing her new conductor hat. Elsa couldn't hide her grin, she loved seeing her girl so happy. It was the simple things, like how her freckles became much more visible in the sun, or how her green eyes became almost blue in the light of day. Her copper hair had a sleek shine to it as it hung in braids across her shoulders.**

**Anna looked up at Elsa, beaming. How had the amazing woman come into her life, so quickly, and taken over her whole world. This woman she barely knew before, now she couldn't imagine life without. She though about them being married, having a family, going on vacations together. God she loved her icy queen.**

"**So little princess, what do you say we get some of those 'Oscars potatoes' you were talking about?" Elsa said smiling, seeming not noticing how infatuated Anna was with her.**

"**Mmmm, whatever you say my queen." Anna said, still beaming up at her love.**

**They walked slowly toward the exit of Tomorrowland, in no rush. It was only 7:15, the park didn't open to the other guests for 45 minutes. They passed star tours and the Astro orbiter, and into the central hub, where a family was taking pictures at the 'partners' Mickey and Walt statue. Elsa couldn't help but blush, thinking about having a family with Anna someday.**

**Little did the blonde know, Anna was thinking the same thing.**

**They walked around the circle, facing down Main Street. It was nearly empty, a rare sight to any Disney goer. Normally packed full of people or parade floats, it was littered with only a few guests, getting some early morning shopping done.**

**As they walked down the street, they could hear soft music, instrumental Disney songs from bugs life, toy story, and other movies played. And then they passed by the candy shop, where the confectioners inside were making toffee inside, costing it with...**

"**...mmmm, chocolate." They both said at the same time, causing a spurt of giggles between them. The sweet smell of cocoa and Carmel wafted from the vents and into their nostrils. **

"**Oh Elsa, we have to get some of that!" **

"**Hehe." Elsa giggled, "maybe after breakfast sweetie. Don't want to fill up on candy." Anna pouted her bottom lip, staring up at the blonde in the hopes that she would break.**

"**Oh Anna, you are too adorable." Elsa said as she cupped Anna's chin and pulled her in for a kiss, her mouth pressed into Anna's protruding bottom lip. **

**Next to the candy shoppe was their destination, the carnation cafe. Themed in a style of the 1800s, all the cast members inside wore long white and blue striped dresses and aprons. The inside seating was mostly wooden booths and tables, but outdoor is where the couple wanted to sit. Wrote iron tables with red umbrellas adorned a small outside seating are, nestled in between some shops. Where as most of the park was hustle and bustle, it was a nice quiet area for dinning.**

**They walked inside to the counter, and the hostess seated them outside (as they requested), at a table near the front of the patio area, just up against a small fence, where they had a great view of Main Street. She gave them each a menu, and said she would be back in just a moment, she had to seat some other guests.**

**The couple picked up their menus, reading over their options for breakfast.**

"**Well Anna, what do you think?"**

**Anna looked up from the menu.**

"**Think? About what?"**

"**Well my love, we're in your favorite place, about to eat some delicious food, and we have all day to do whatever you want. So, what do you think?"**

"**Oh Elsa..." Ann likes lovingly at her girlfriend. "...so long as I'm with you, I couldn't be happier."**

**They both blushed, looking down at their menus to hide smiles from each other. A few moments later, the hostess returned.**

"**So, what would you ladies like to start with? Coffee, or tea?"**

"**Umm, I think I'll have a coffee. Cream and two sugars please." Said Elsa.**

"**And I will have hot chocolate." Anna smiled happily, not caring that it was 80 degrees out and it was summertime. Her obsession with chocolate was strong, only rivals by the obsession with the blonde she sat across from.**

**The hostess wrote down the drink orders in a notepad.**

"**And do you know what you would like to order?" She asked.**

**Elsa looked back down to her menu, not having decided yet, but Anna spoke up to the hostess.**

"**I was actually wondering, is Oscar in the kitchen?"**

**The hostess smiled. Not many normal guests knew of the old man in the back of the cafe kitchen, but the die hard Disney goes all have heard of the legend.**

"**Yes my dear, he is in the back making his famous potatoes as we speak." Said the hostess.**

"**Well then..." Anna said, closing her menu. She knew exactly what she wanted. "...I will have one order of Oscars potatoes, with a side of bacon please."**

"**Excellent choice miss..." the hostess wrote the order down on her notepad. "...and for you ma'am?" She looked at Elsa.**

"**Umm..." the blonde mumbled, "...I will have a Mickey waffle, with hash browns...and does that say 'Chicken Apple sausage?" She pointed to the meal on the menu.**

"**Oh yes, it is very good, I would highly recommend it." Said the hostess.**

"**Oh change my bacon to the sausage please!" Anna said to the hostess.**

"**Absolutely my dear." She said, scratching the orders into her little booklet.**

"**So that's a Mickey waffle with hash browns and sausage, and an order of Oscars famous potatoes, side of sausage. I'll put that order in right now." She smiled at the couple and took their menus, then walked back into the restaurant.**

"**Elsa, you're going to have to try some of the potatoes with me."**

"**Of course princess. After all, they're famous." Elsa winked at her copper haired girl.**

"**Oh Elsa, I don't know how you are so good to me. I mean the room, your annual pass, you're always paying for me...how do you do it?"**

**Elsa sighed, her eyes slightly dropping.**

"**Oh, no, I don't want to offend you..." Anna said concerned, she reached over the table and placed her hand in the blondes.**

"**No Anna, it's okay." She said, flipping her hand and holding onto Anna's.**

"**I make enough at the Harley dealership to pay rent, but food, things like that. But...well I'm not, well I'm not rich." She seemed embarrassed. "My parents, well they give me money as a Christmas gift every year. I never spend it, I always put it away. I like to make my own living, only pay with my own money. But the room, the annual pass...I had to use their money. I just...I don't want you to think I'm something I'm not..."**

**Elsa looked down to her lap, but then back up as Anna placed her other hand on the blondes, gripping it from both sides.**

"**Elsa, you could live in a box under a bridge, and I would still be madly in love with you."**

**Elsa blushed, and pulled Anna's hands up to her lips and kissed them.**

"**Anna, what did I do to deserve you?"**

"**Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you." Anna blushed and they giggled. A couple moments later, they heard the kitchen door open. But it wasn't the hostess that approached them this time. Anna's jaw dropped.**

**Walking towards them was a small older man, with light brown leathery skin, wearing a chefs coat and hat. It was none other than Oscar himself, walking towards their table. Anna, who was nearly lost for words.**

**She quickly stood up, as did Elsa, to greet the legend.**

"**M-Mr. Oscar, it's a-an honor..." **

"**Oh please my dear, just Oscar is fine." He smiled at the redhead, who's cheeks were red as tomatoes.**

"**I-it's an h-honor to m-meet you." stuttered the redhead. **

**First the monorail ride with the conductor, now this. It was almost too much.**

"**I was just coming out to tell you, your food will only be a couple more minutes. Early morning prep takes a moment." He smiled at the girls, Anna was nearly speechless.**

"**Do y-you think w-we could get a p-picture with you?"**

"**Oh but of course." He said smiling.**

**Anna stepped over and stood next to the old man, who put his arms up around her shoulder. Elsa then pulled her phone out of her pocket, opening up the camera, and stood in front of the two pointing the camera at them.**

"**Oh no Elsa, you have to be in the picture too!"**

"**Anna, it's okay, I..."**

"**No buts, you get over here and take this picture with us."**

**Elsa smiled at the excitement of her girlfriend, and stood on the other side of Oscar, and he put his arms up on the girls shoulders She put the phone on 'selfie mode' so they could see themselves on the iPhones screen, and held the it up to capture their faces and torsos in the screen.**

"**Okay, one...two...three."**

**The phone imitated a shutter sound as it took the picture, all three of them smiling.**

**Elsa lowered the phone and Oscar lowered his hands, the girls turning at the same time to face him. **

"**Thank you so much Oscar," Anna said gleefully, "it really was an honor to meet you." She held our her hand and he shook it, smiling up at the redhead.**

"**The pleasure is mine." He said smiling. "Now if you ladies excuse me, I must return to the kitchen. Lots of work to be done, must finish making your food." He winked at the couple then turned and walked back to the kitchen doors. The couple sat back down in their seats. The gates to the park had just opened, and a flood of guests passed by the restaurant, hustling to get in line for their rides or to be seated for their breakfasts.**

"**Well, that was a surprise, wasn't it Anna?" Elsa said to her girlfriend, who was still beaming.**

"**Elsa, today couldn't be any more perfect."**


End file.
